Brother, I'm HOME
by Mikaelson0924
Summary: Amber Thornwood would never had thought a single night could change her life completely. Yes, she was a werewolf. Yes, her family did die on the same bridge Elena's parents died on. That was surprisingly not the day that changed her life though, no it was the day Klaus walks into the school saying she is his sister and she needs to become a hybrid. (Profie pic. is Amber)
1. Chapter 1

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS, THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO JULIE PLEC AND THE PRODUCTION YADA YADA

I DO NOT ALWAYS UPDATE ON SCHEDULE BUT I WILL HURRY UP IF ENCOURAGED.


	2. Brother, I'm ALONE

The air in her lungs slowly decreased, exiting through her nose at a slow pace while her mouth inhaled the cold waters. She blinked rapidly trying to get the freezing liquid away from her light blue eyes, the eyes she inherited from her father. Those same blue eyes looked to her left, to her brother. She saw him floating. He was still, unmoving, a statue; frozen in time. She removed her glaze to the person in the drivers seat, her dad was still awake, struggling to break the glass of the widow. Her mother was dead on impact, the blood on her door's window washed away into the river. Her father looked behind himself and right at her, his eyes droopy, her vision fading. He reached out for her, silent goodbye showing in their bright sky colored eyes. He closed his eyes for the last time, his strength going with his last breath. When he let go of her hand, and when her chocolate hair fell in her line of vision, nothing but darkness pursued. She closed her eyes, thought of her family, and just when she finally saw light… She woke up and breathed in the oxygen. She wasn't dead.

She turned her head to the right, sensing someone looking at her, though she saw no one she did get a look at her surroundings. She first noticed the lot of trees, cut in two because of the road, it was the woods. Turning to her left she could see the woods too, but when she looked straight ahead she saw the deep blue waters from the river. She was dry, which meant land and because she couldn't feel gravel under her palm she figured she was on the road. A bridge. Confirming her suspicions a sign at the end informed her that it was Wickery Bridge. Standing up, the girl headed to her left towards her town, Mystic Falls. Along the way she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

She was driving out of town with her family to go to New Orleans with her family, they made the trip once a month, and then they weren't lisening to the radio anymore. Her father swerved the car towards the water so he couldn't hit the man lying in the middle of the road. Though the water is deep, it wasn't deep enough to sink the car completely from where the crashed, the truck had just landed on the roof. That was why they were drowing, there wasn't a small space for her to breath in as the car filled with the water. Her mother was lucky, she didn't have to experience to torturous feeling from the lack of air. Her brother was only nine, he didn't know any better than too hold his breath, he fought instead all the way to the bottom (which became the top) of the car. Her father was probably dead by now.

She should be thinking more about her family, she should be crying up to the point where all the water in the river would double with her tears, she should be asking about where the man on the road had gone. Did he get help? Was he the one that saved her? That was what she was really thinking about, not her family, not her emotionless state, not about some man, but about her. She was alive, when she could have sworn she should be dead.

"It doesn't make sense!" She yelled to no one. She did a complete circle around the spot she was standing in and finally gave into the truth, that she was an orphan and that she was miraculously alive. In a new found rage and absolute hopelessness she dropped to her knees and gave out a blood curdling scream, then she cried. She was only a half mile away from the bridge, and maybe two miles away from Mystic Falls. Debating whether or not she was going to continue to her home or stay right there, she stood, tripping over her own feet. Taking off her heels, she headed to the police station. Ms. Forbes would be working and given the fact that Elena was having her birthday party tonight, she would be leaving soon. It was only seven, she could make it.

Luck was on her side though because she didn't have to walk anymore. Six police cars and an ambulance was headed straight for her. Had it not been for the circumstances she would have joked saying something like, "All this for me? You shouldn't have." But today was not the day to joke.

The first police car to stop held one officer, Ms. Forbes. The sheriff ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her, "What happened? Are you okay? Amber, why are you alone?"

All these questions wrapped themselves around her head and while she stood still, Liz looked at her in confusion. Was she okay, her family just died and she didn't know how to feel? "Well, my entire family is dead, you might need a dive team to check the river for their corpses. I honestly don't know how I feel, I am angry, confused, depressed, and that is why I am alone Liz. Always and Forever."

Liz didn't know how to respond so she brought her hand up and called for the ambulance to hurry up. Amber just stood there and let the ambulance do their job. They brought her to the van and did her vitals and other doctor things before taking her to the hospital. She was able to go hope though because she was perfectly fine health wise. Liz offered to drop her off at home before heading to the Boarding House, but instead Amber wanted to head to the party too. Liz was skeptical at first but understood that she probably wanted to take her mind off things.

They were about five minutes to the party and Liz decided to break the tension, "So I know that this is going to be hard and I want you to know that you are welcome to stay at my palace anytime. I know you and Caroline were best friends-,"

"Before she left me for Elena. You know Liz I appreciate the offer, I really do, but me and Caroline won't work out. It would be too weird." Amber said. There was no venom in her voice but Liz knew not to ask again. The car broke into another awkward silence before Amber broke it, "I am sorry Ms. Forbes, you were only being nice. You know, losing my family and snapping at you, not the happiest moments inn my life."

Amber leaned her head against the backseat head rest and closed her eyes, keeping unleashed tears in her eyes for as long as possible. Liz nodded her head and spoke to the teenager, "Elena went through the same thing, but then she met Stefan Salvatore and she seemed happier. I am not saying you need a boyfriend, I am saying that maybe you can find something to take your mind off of everything."

Amber rolled her eyes at the name of Stefan Salvatore, "Yes, Stefan Salvatore. The little blood sucking parasite. Can I call him a tick? He does drink the blood from animals." Amber told the sheriff.

Thankfully Liz stopped right in front of the house so Amber could head right inside and straight for the liquor. She was half way to the kegs when Damon Salvatore stepped right in front of her, making her fall on the floor.

"Sorry, but I just had to stop and say, my do you look gorgeous." He sounded so seductive and he carried a smirk on his face, his blue eyes showed humor and a sort of lust but she wasn't buying it.

She got up on her feet and met his eyes with her own smirk, "Sorry but you must have my confused, my name is Amber not Elena, she is over there next to Caroline. Hello Caroline, I know you can hear me." Amber said, starting to walk away but she had to turn around and see his smirk fall.

He zoomed in front of her and grabbed her arms roughly, whispering angrily in her face while the stood in a guest room that was off limits, "Listen here, you have five seconds to tell me how you know about me and my brother."

Amber yanked her arms away and said to him in the same manner, "I see you have talked to Liz. Listen here leach, don't touch me again."

"How do you know about me and my brother?" He asked again.

"You have about a week before the full moon, find a way to not make me want to kill you before then." She threatened.

Damon's eyes widened in shock before voicing his thoughts, "You are a werewolf."

Amber gave a little howel, as a joke and walked away, but not before saying something to him that both hurt and surprised him, "You don't have to worry about my family coming after you either, they died today."


	3. Brother, I'm SCARED

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Hello readers, I just wanted to thank that 1 person who reviewed and I also wanted to answer their question.**

 **CutieChante : The man on the road is going to be an OC and the reason why the mysterious savior didn't save Amber's brother was because he was already dead. Seeing as Amber's was unconscious (not dead yet) the hero chose to save her.**

 **Okay, hope that cleared a little bit up. It might be a little bit late but I thought you should know... I do have spelling errors sometimes- can't help it, I am only human. Punctuation mistakes happen too.**

 **ALSO! PLEASE LOOK AT THIS- I SAID THAT THE FULL MOON WAS A WEEK AWAY BUT IT IS ACTUALLLY THE NEXT DAY AFTER ELENA'S PARTY. SO PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL TRY TO FIX IT BUT IF YOU ALREADY READ THE FIRST CHAPTER I DON'T WANT YOU CONFUSED.**

Amber woke up the day after the Elena's party too early. Unable to sleep in an empty house filled her family's portraits and memories, she took her mothers 'If There Is an Emergency' money and took the car too. Thankfully the Mystic Falls only hotel was open 24/7, however around twelve when she had finally finished packing she got a call. Apparently, because she wasn't eighteen until next week on the 17th, she had to live with an adult or care taker. Not feeling like fighting for a refund, she repacked and walked to her car, driving towards Liz's house.

She was welcomed in with open arms given the circumstances but there was obvious tension, and once she was settled in it was already two in the morning. Waking up at seven from a call was not how she wanted to start the morning but Amber guessed it was better than the nightmares of the crash waking her. Checking her phone she saw it was an unknown caller, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked to the person on the other end.

" _Amber?_ " The person on the other end asked.

"Depends on who is asking. Who am I taking too?" Amber asks, curious as to whom would call her.

" _It's Elena, we go to school together._ " Elena said, she hesitated a second before continuing, " _It said on the news your family was... gone. I am sorry for your loss. You are welcome at my house anytime._ "

Amber was grateful for the invite, she was grateful when Liz offered, but maybe it was the lack of sleep and the loss of her parents that made her snap, "Okay, thank you Elena, but I am not one to hang out with leach lovers and I understand I am a total hypocrite because I am bunking next door to Caroline and Liz. However, I am moving soon so the offer wouldn't have mattered anyway." Amber said calmly, but rudely, "Now, you are nice but the only way you would have my number would be if you tracked it down in the phone book. So, what do you need from me and make it fast."

During her rant to Elena she had managed to pack up all her things and enter her car. Putting her phone on speaker so she could drive, she listened for Elena's reply, " _You are right. Damon told me you are a werewolf, and I don't know if you knew this or not but my boyfriend Stefan went away with this werewolf vampire guy named Klaus, and they have been hunting werewolves_."

Amber immediately stopped and pulled over on the side of the road, "What!" She yelled, "Elena, do you know where they are? Please, look I am sorry for snapping and I shouldn't have but I have family all around the world who are werewolves, so tell me what you know."

Desperation was clear in her voice and it prompted Elena to talk faster, " _We can help each other then, meet me at Mystic Grill I was waiting for Tyler to show up but I think both of you can_ help."

 _**_ FIVE MINUTES LATER, AT THE GRILL **

Amber ran up to the booth Elena was at and saw her and Tyler sitting there too, they were already talking but that didn't stop her, "Don't finish that sentence till my ass is sitting next to Elena's, I don't want to miss a thing."

Both occupants looked up to the girl coming up to them and they both widened their eyes. She finally made it to the booth and she sat next to Elena, "Continue." She said to them.

Tyler looked at her and then to Elena, " You invited the mutt?" He said.

Elena looked shocked at Tyler's comment but Amber just rolled her eyes and spoke to him in the same manner, "Listen here puppy, go play fetch with mommy and leave me and Elena to this. It's wolf business."

Elena looked both uncomfortable and shocked, "Am I missing something?" She asked.

"Yes you are, see Tyler is my cousin. I can see you didn't know, no one does, my mother had me when she was in high school. It is a sin in the founding family unspoken rules, she was shunned and written off the property. Thornwood and Lockwood, one family, two different opinions of each other."

Tyler scoffed," Different opinions? We both know how we feel, hate."

"Yes Tyler, and that is why my mother cried herself to sleep almost every night over losing you and her brother, feel free to tell him I said that, oh wait, he died too. She missed your mother though, they were best friends."

"Guys please, can you put that aside for a second and get back on track." Elena said to her friends, well Tyler and Amber.

"Yes, but we are talking later Amber, if what you are saying is true, I want to amend our families." Tyler told Amber.

"Family, not families Tyler, I have lost enough of that lately." Amber concluded, she then turned to Elena, "Now Elena, what do you need from us."

"She was asking about werewolves." Tyler says, he then turns to Elena, "As I was saying, A lot of us like to keep ourselves during the full moon, chain ourselves up. But, there are some werewolves that like to gather in places so they don't have to do that, were they can enjoy it." Tyler told her in hushed whispers.

"My dad and I would do that," I said, "My mother and brother liked to say home, they were ashamed of their kills. It was really freeing, we were going to New Orleans, like usual too."

They both looked sad for a moment, sad for her. She waved them off and Elena started to talk, "What type of places?"

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." Tyler told her.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked.

That raised my suspicion, "Yes actually." I said to then, nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah, here, give me your phone and I will pull up a map." Tyler said to Elena. He took her phone and started to look up a place.

"Thanks for this." Elena said lowly.

"Look, Tyler you pull up a map and Elena and I will follow it."

"You are going?" They both asked.

"Yeah I have a friend that has a pack up there, his name is Ray. I want to see if he is okay, maybe get there before Klaus and Stefan." Amber said to them.

"It means a lot." Elena says to Tyler, she looks to me, "I am sorry for your loss, I know how it feels, truly. It might sound awful for going after all this trouble for one guy but he was my happiness after losing my parents."

"Well as Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan is in this mess because I bit Damon." He pauses and looks at Elena, "I figured I owed you one. Hey, have you talked to her today?" Tyler tells her.

"No, why?" Elena says, half focused on the map he is typing and half focused on Caroline.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders and replies, " Just curious. Here, that's your best bet." He hands her his phone.

"Can I see it Elena?" Amber asked.

Elena hands her the phone and Amber looks at the location on it, "Good news, it is his pack, Ray's. Okay, ready to go?"

Elena is about to answer yes but she turns her head to the left and sees Ric at the bar, "Do you think we have room for one more?" She asks.

"Yeah. But for who, because I am not driving with the leech." Amber says to Elena. Tyler looks confused at to who 'leach' is but Elena mouths 'Damon' to him. He gives a little laugh.

"I was thinking Alaric." Elena says.

"The history teacher slash vampire hunter slash Damon's bff? Okay." Amber says.

"Good, I will go ask him." Elena says to them, but mostly her.

"I will start up the car." Amber tell Elena. She walks out and waits.

Amber is sitting in the car and waits for them to come in, she finally sees them and unlocks the door.

"Why is Amber here?" Alaric asks Elena, though Amber is the one answering.

"The pack we are tracking, my friend is the alpha if you will, so I decided to come with Elena." She tells him.

Alaric gets in the passenger seat in the front and turns to the back towards Elena, "You said you were going alone. I think if you already have a wolf going you don't need me." He tried going out but Amber already locked the car and started driving.

"Elena, I am hurt that you wanted to keep me a secret," Amber says in a fake dramatic voice, earning a chuckle from Elena, Alaric looked less then amused, "Oh come on Ricky, hey mind giving me the answers for your next test." Alaric smiled at that and they continued in silence.

** IN TENNESSEE, SMOKEY MOUNTAINS **

"In a couple hours, the full moon will rise." Alaric says to us.

Amber rolls her eyes at his comment, "Congrats Ric, next are you going to explain how two plus two equals four?" She tells him. Either he didn't hear or chose to ignore what she said because he said nothing and continued, "Above that ridge, over the horizon is were the pack will be."

"You only know that cause I said that." Amber whispered to low for them to hear. She tries to get closer to him but trips on a rock and barely manages to save herself from falling, "Stupid four inch heels."

"You were a boy scout weren't you?" Elena says mockingly, giving Amber a secretive wink and a smile, making the two girls giggle a little.

"Shut up." He tells them mockingly.

"Boy scout slash vampire slayer." Both Elena and Amber say. While Elena is drinking water, Amber takes out her OFF bug spray and sprays her arms.

"Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause." He tells them both, never stopping.

"Slash teacher, if we are getting technical ." Amber adds. Elena smiles a little and goes near the water while Ric checks his bag.

Amber walks towards a tree and watches them work while she smells the fresh air. A soft sigh escapes her likes and just for a second, she thinks about how less that a day ago her little brother and her parents died.

Elena backs away and moves towards Ric, "Wow, you came stocked." She says. Amber moves away from the tree and sees what she is talking about.

"You got yourself an armory, remind me not to piss you off." Amber says in awe.

"Well you have to come prepared," He says to Amber. He turns to Elena next, "We aren't exactly bird watching," He turns back to the bag and pulls out a grenade, "Here, put that in your bag." He says to Elena, handing it to her.

"Vervain grenade." She says.

"I want one." Amber whines, like a child.

Alaric stands, "Wolfsbane."

"Never mind." Amber says, taking one step back as a precaution.

"Well, since we are exchanging gifts," Elena says pulling out the Gilbert Ring.

"That's John Gilberts ring." Alaric says hesitantly.

"It was yours once. Go ahead, take it, it will protect you from what ever supernatural danger we are about to get ourselves into." Elena argues.

"Okay, hold on. I was not aware we were giving gifts. not only do I not have one but I have none to give." Amber says, trying to be funny to rid of some of the tension. They ignored her.

"He gave it to you." He tells the doppelganger.

"Yeah but I am the doppelganger, it's not going to work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena says. Amber decides to just butt out of it and go back to her tree. She waits for them to finish talking, which doesn't take long, and she sees Elena walk back to the water.

She can here Elena talking but the smell of a vampire becomes so strong she moves from the tree and tries to get to Elena.

"I don't know why you think you are a lost cause, you're not-," She says, but before she can finish Damon pushes her into the water.

Amber immediately stops and looks at Damon in anger, before she can continue walking towards him though he turns toward her and says, "You gave me a day and I am here a couple hours early. So, Amber I am truly sorry for my behavior, please don't kill me."

Amber looks at his face, he doesn't wear a smirk but her apology doesn't sound too emotional enough for him to truly mean what he is saying. Despite that, she tells him she forgives him and that she is going to get a head start.

She hears Ric say that he brought Damon as back up and Amber decides to yell behind her, over to the group, "My feelings are not hurt at all Ric!"

"Sorry, it was before I knew you were coming." Amber hears him say.

Amber was half a mile up when she heard Damon come up behind her, "You need to stay with the group."

"Why would I do that? They have you now." She says with a smirk on her face.

He gives a small chuckle and says, "Well Scarlet-,"

"Amber." She tells him.

"Whatever. You happen to be a werewolf, that is on our side, and you can help us." He tells her as they begin to walk to Elena and Alaric.

"You know, I was able to hear a bit of you and Elena. You want to be out of here before you are wolf bait, if i heard correctly. You guys seem to forget i am not an exception. When the moon is full, i will start turning against my will. You will be the first one i come after."

They see the pair as they walk closer to them and decide to talk quietly. Damon begins talking first, "You said you wouldn't kill me."

Amber looks down and shakes her head before stopping to look at Damon, "It is in our nature. I am programmed to kill vampires. It's like you and blood, you can't magically stop drinking blood and suddenly live off of vegetables."

The four of them reunite and start walking back to the pack, getting closer. They joke around a bit and Damon tries convincing Elena to let him throw her up there. Amber plays along to saying she can give Elena a piggy back ride.

A little while later Alaric speaks, "A little of a mile left."

"The sun is about to set." Damon tells Elena.

"I can see that Damon." Elena says.

"We all can really." Amber tells them.

"I'm just saying." Damon voices.

"The moon doesn't reach it's apex for awhile, we have time."

"Two points to Elena for staying up in astrology. However, some wolves can get on edge, if they feel threatened they can still attack. Snapping Damon's neck would be easy, then turning and eating him would be even easier." Amber tells them, "Repeat the cycle with you too, boom a buffet."

"You sound like you would let that happen." Alaric mentions, voicing the groups concerns.

"I am only seventeen, I have been turning for five years now and I will admit that makes me strong, but not strong enough to hold back an entire pack." She says.

They stop talking for a second and they notice someone walking towards them, Alaric pulls up his crossbow and aims it at him, "Stay where you are."

The man looks up and Amber notices it is Ray, "Oh my god, Ray! Ray, what happened?" She moves to walk towards him and hug him but Damon grabs her arm and shakes his head.

They hear him mutter, "Vampire." Before going to attack Damon.

Ray grabs Damon and throws him against the tree. Springing into action before Damon can get bit, Amber grabs Ray by the neck and shoulder and flings him away. Damon moves from the tree and sees Amber is on the floor held by the throat by Ray. She tries to get him to stop by calling his name but he goes to bite her anyway. She turns them around and now she is on top, unable to stop herself she shows her wolf features and snarls at him. He gets even angrier and he gets back on top. She starts losing consciousness but before she can she hears Elena yell, "AMBER!" Turning her head, Amber sees her throw something towards her, grabbing it, she smashes it in Rays face.

He begins to scream and so does she, moving away from Ray she notices the remains of the wolfsbain grenade. She starts to heal at the same pace as Ray and with regret, snaps his neck, killing him.

"Let me guess, Hybrid." Alaric says.

Amber slowly nods, "If he got to Ray, he got to the rest of the pack, no saving them now." Amber says, mostly to herself but everyone hears her.

"You saved my life, thank you." Damon says, helping her up from her sitting position. He checks her face for glass but finds none.

"Your welcome." Amber tells him. With that, they start to tie him up.

Alaric starts grabbing rope, cord, string, anything that could tie the hybrid down.

"Ropes won't hold him down for much longer, what else do we have?" Damon says, keeping an eye on Ray with Amber.

"Ric, here take these," Elena says, Damon and Amber both grab for them and both let go from the pain screaming the word 'ow', " I said Ric."

"Alright, that's the last of the vervain, we don't have anything else to hold him." Ric tells Elena, Damon, and I.

"Goody, as long as we still have wolfsbain." Amber adds sarcastically.

"I don't think we will make that ridge before the full moon." Alaric says doubtfully.

"If we can get him to talk we don't have too." Elena says stepping forward, closer to Ray.

"Elena, get back." Amber tells the girl, getting closer to Ray herself.

Ray opens his eyes, slightly startling Elena and starts screaming. His bones begin to break and he starts to struggle against the ropes.

"Is he turning?" Damon asks.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight." Elena says looking at Ray with curiousity, but the turning a bit to see Amber doing the same.

"Don't tell him that." Alaric says.

Amber and Damon push him back against the tree while Elena says that werewolves aren't supposed to be out until the full moon. She and Alaric argue and Ray gets dangerously close to Damon's face, prompting Amber to grab him by his hair and pull his head back to the tree.

"Damon we got to get out of here! Damon we got to get out the mountains now! Damon now!" Elena screams.

"Damon take Elena and Alaric to my car, Alaric has the keys. Go, run, I got Ray!" Amber says.

Damon and Elena run off with Alaric and Amber holds down Ray. He screams and screams, breaking his bones, turning into a werewolf.

"Ray listen, you have to stop! It's Amber please!" She gets closer to him so he can calm down but instead he loosens his hands and bangs her head against the tree knocking her out of consciousness. Completely vulnerable.

**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER**

Amber woke up to the full moon, knowing she only has about five minutes till apex but still, she searches for Ray. Pain slowly makes it's way up her body and she can feel the hum from the upcoming turning make it's way to her body. She hears a fight in the distance and runs to see Ray about to bite Damon. With her supernatural speed, she comes between them, pushing Damon back. Amber screams in pain as Rays fangs get caught in her neck, but before she can push away, Ray drops to the ground and she can see a man holding his heart.

Turing towards Damon she tells him, "Go home, I will find a way home myself." Nodding in appreciation to the stranger, and looking sad at Ray's dead corpse, she then zooms off. Completing her first turning being alone, scared the entire time.


	4. Brother, I'm ACCEPTING IT

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Thank you everybody who followed or favorited my story. You guys are my motivation to keep writing. Everyone who has read my story and hasn't done what I mentioned before... PLEASE DO IT. Now to answer a question.**

 **CutieChante : It wasn't her first transition since activating the curse, it was her first time without her family. As for how she activated it, well, you are going to have to wait until the time is right.**

 **For this chapter I am going away from the plot. On the show it is season 3 episode 3 and I couldn't find a way to blend Amber in, so instead you get background info on Amber and a bit of drama.**

 **THANKS AGAIN!**

Flashback

 _Amber walked down the street alone, she was now eight and demanded from her father that she was now old enough to do so. Of course, she didn't look behind her only to see that they were trailing her in their truck three cars away._

 _Humming sweet child melodies under her breath, she walked down the street and right before the cross walk at the Grill, she turned to cross._

 _Before taking a step down on to the pavement, she had an internal struggle. Yes, she had seen people doing the same thing she was about to, but mom and dad had told her to always use the designated cross walk. She felt they weren't here though, right? With her head held high, she crossed the first lane on the two lane street. Smiling at her success she continued on, but she never looked to her right, and she never saw the tiny car coming straight at her. To fast for her to comprehend, the car turned towards the town square, barely missing her. Trying to regain control of the vehicle, the driver grabbed the wheel, but it wasn't enough and the car hit the lamppost._ The _driver died on impact when the glass from the windshield impaled his heart._

 _That was the day Amber unleashed her werewolf gene._

Gasping awake, Amber sat straight up in bed and let a tear come down her face. Wiping it quickly, she got up from the bed and checked her phone. Elena insisted that after the whole Tennessee debacle, she needed the numbers of everyone of the scooby doo gang. Eight texts, two missed calls, one voicemail, and an email from the school. Deciding to check her messages first, she opens up the app. Five from Elena, two from Tyler, one from Him.

Elena: Hey, headed to Chicago, want to come

Elena: BTW thanks again for saving Damon and Alaric

Elena: We are going soon, last chance

Elena: Want me to call?

Elena: You didn't answer. Text me when you get a chance so I know you are okay

Tyler: Have you seen Caroline?

Tyler: When do you think we can meet to talk about family?

Him: I'm in town and I know you've missed me. Meet me at the Grill at noon.

Amber read the texts and replied to them all. She told Elena she was fine, just sleeping off yesterdays hardships. Replying to Tyler she said that she hasn't seen Care and that the could talk when he was available. Him wasn't even worth a response but she told him, very colorfully, that them meeting would only happen when Hell froze over.

The calls came from Elena and Him, the voicemail from Elena, and the email said she had the month off to mourn her family. She had to pick up all her school work though, and she had to go to the library once a week, confirmation from the librarian was vital.

Starting her day, she checked the time which revealed it was ten a.m, she made a pot of coffee and changed into clothes. Roaming the halls of her old house, which she was now living in, she stopped at a family photo. It was at the park the town was making, where her uncle Mason fought with Damon, something she saw from the side lines with her family. They were all sitting at a table, her brother was blowing bubbles while her mother sat facing the sun for a tan, her father was watching them both with love in his eyes. Amber was the one who took the photo but thanks to her excellent selfie skills, she was able to remain in the picture. Her smile was so full and bright.

Amber removed her glaze from the photo and looked at the one next to it. It was of her smelling a rose while she smiled like a little girl in a candy store, the sun made the grass look three times greener and the woods in the background five times less scarier. Amber's eyes were closed in pure happiness and she looked like the only her person in the word, true happiness. That was the day she met Him. Shaking her head in disregard and so she can rid herself of the memory she walked away and to the living room, but not before someone came up from behind her and grabbed her, holding her against to wall by her arms. Growling at her assailant she head butted the person and in their moment of weakness she grabbed them by the throat and held them to the wall.

"Okay. Okay, I will admit, sneaking up on you was not my smartest move." The person said.

Amber heard that voice and immediately froze, "Caleb?" She said, looking confused and sounding shocked.

Caleb smiled tauntingly, "Miss me?"

"No." Amber said, eyes narrowing down.

"Sure you did. Can you put me down?" He asked rhetorically, both knowing he could easily take her down.

She did put him down slowing and as she did so, she studied his everlasting features. His sandy blonde hair was a bit messy, but it still lived up to teenage boy band standards, his dark brown eyes still had that soft yellow tint, and his skin had a glow to it as if the sun wanted to kiss it but knew he belonged to the moon. He was taller that her by a good five inches and he seemed a bit more muscular than before, just by a little.

"Why are you here?" Amber asked

"You cancelled our date, I am hurt by that by the way, and so I thought we could skip lunch and go right to your bed." He said. He went to kiss her and she punched him.

Rage was clear in her eyes as she spoke, "You have some nerve! We broke up remember."

"That was because of you parents, I was able to flash right in, which means they are dead. We can be together now." He said.

"You are insane. Get out of my house!" She yelled to him, pushing him towards the door.

He put his hands up in surrender and walked himself out, "Fine, but I have access anytime I want. See you soon." She slammed the door in his face, locking it.

A few hours later Amber walked into the Grill seeing as she has already met up with Caleb. Bonnie told her to meet her there because she read something she thought was important. Amber got a table and waited but she didn't have to wait long because Bonnie rushed in and sat across from her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Amber said back. An awkward silence ensued, but it was easily broken.

"About what I wanted to talk about. I was reading in more about Klaus, but I couldn't find anything. Whether it be because he is a murderous powerful, sycopathic hybrid or because he is old, nothing stood out. However, I was looking around in my grimmores and I found something talking about a werewolf slash witch hybrid. It was said that she was born around the time of the Original Witch, so about a thousand years ago, and it is said that she was to be one of the most powerful witches of all time."

"Bonnie, what does that have to do with me?" Amber said. Yes, she was interested, but it wasn't any of her business.

"Hear me out. The ancestors said that witches thought of her as an abomination, they feared her as she grew. Witches plotted her dead but the hybrid saw it coming, she gathered up all her magic and created a spell only she would know because it was that harmful." Bonnie was whispering low so ears couldn't here them but the passion and clarity in her voice made it seem as if she were yelling over hundreds.

"What was the spell?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and told her, "A time traveling spell."

Amber's eyes widened in shock, "Bonnie, I understand that this is cool witchy voodoo and that you probably wanted to vent about it, but why are you telling me."

"Tell me about your eighth birthday party." She said.

"What?" Amber was confused.

"Amber tell me about your eighth birthday party." Bonnie said hopelessly.

"Who remembers their eighth birthday party?" Amber says. She honestly couldn't remember and it scared her, especially since Bonnie was that curious.

"I had a pink cake and Elena, Caroline, and myself played in the quarry, even though it was raining. I also had purple balloons and I had a yellow dress on." Bonnie said. She gave such detail in a way that told Amber she should be able to remember.

"Bonnie, why?" Amber's eyes were glossy from soon to be fallen tears out of fear as she asked the girl in front of her for the hundredth time why she wanted to know. "Bonnie I can't remember my party or whether or not I even had one, please, tell me why you want to know."

"When the hybrid created the spell and time travelled, she was seventeen, but time is a fickle think and she didn't know what she was doing. It was a thousand years ago, when she did the spell it sent her to the future, wiped her memory, and de-aged her to the age she activated her werewolf gene. Eight years old." Bonnie told her.

"You think I'm her," Amber said in realization, "You think I am over a thousand years old, half witch, and what's next? My name isn't Amber and I am actually Italian not Irish?"

"I know it is hard to believe but she looks just like you in the drawing-" Bonnie started.

"It's impossible!" Amber yelled, drawing attention to their table. Turning her head down slightly, Amber looked at Bonnie and saw her with an emotionless face but her eyes showed she was a little scared. Amber signed before continuing, "Bonnie, I am sorry for yelling. Look, you are telling me my whole life so far is a lie and after losing my parents, or the people I thought were my parents, it is very nerve wrecking. You do realize that right? It has only been two days since I miraculously survived and they died. Later today, I get to go shopping for flowers to put on their graves. They don't get a funeral because I can't afford one. Bonnie, please. Just stop."

Amber had just got home when she checked the clock to see it was five p.m. Earlier she did as promised and bought flowers to put on her parents freshly dug graves. After that she went to the court house and filed emancipation, thus letting her live in her own house alone. She would get the papers to have the house in her name in a week once everything is filed. She dropped down her purse and headed straight for the kitchen and into the cabinet for her father's scotch. Opening the fancy bottle she grabs one for herself and one for Caleb, whom she knew was wandering in her house.

She took a sip before calling out, "Quit lurking around the halls and take your drink before I drink it myself."

He came from the hallway and smirked at her, taking his drink he looked at her and spoke, "One of those days or have I driven you to drink?" He asks with a smile.

"I buried my parents today," She had no emotion in her voice but one betraying tear escaped her eye, "I am seventeen, granted I will be eighteen in five days but still, I buried my parents today. Now it is my time to grieve and mourn. You are interrupting the peace so I am able to do so, which means you need to leave."

"Look I am not one to grieve my victims but for you I will, let me stay." He said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Shock, confusion, and anger was all she could feel.

"Let's rewind. When we started dating our second year of high school, that wasn't the first year we met. In truth, I first saw you when you walked across the street and made me swerve into a lamppost. You killed me and thanks to a buddy of mine I transitioned into a vampire. I was from out of town no one knew me, so when I fled from Mystic Falls I came back and became Caleb Jenson, your boyfriend." He said it slowly, as if I was an animal, but he also sounded cocky like we was proud.

During Caleb's confession Amber paled and grew even more confused and shocked. Angry above all though, and it was because of those emotions she slowly opened to box of knives under the island from the side she was on. He turned towards her and for a second Amber thought that he knew what she was doing, but instead he poured himself another drink and continued speaking, "When I saw you, I didn't know you were the one that killed me but when you showed me pictures on your phone, I found out. I was angry at first and I wanted to kill you but you were the one that made me who I am and I grew thankful. I fell in love, but you had yet to learn I was a vampire until your parents told you. They ended us! You broke up with me and for the entire year we were over, I thought of revenge."

Amber got closer to him and her blue eyes were flooding with tears, her mouth was open in horror and she grasped tightly onto the knife, "What the hell did you do?" She cried.

He smirked in response and he too got close to her, "The day of your parents death, I was the one on the road. I knew you took monthly trips out of the town to turn and when you were on the bridge I flashed in front of it and watched as the car flew in the river. After a minute or two I dove in and saved you. Don't you see? We are ment to be together."

He went to take another step closer and she let him, and right when he was about to kiss her, she took the knife and sliced his throat. Chocking on his blood he stepped back and that gave Amber enough leverage to grab a wooded spoon and stab it through his heart. His neck had begun to heal but it would not heal the wood that was in the middle of his heart. It would not heal her either knowing he was dying, the loss of her parents a perminant hole in **her** heart. As he was close to finish desiccating she spoke to him once more, "I killed you before, and as retribution for my parents death, I find great pleasure in killing you again." Driving the stake further into his heart until the point of the stake came out of his back, he fell to the floor. Dead.

She took his glass and finished it before turning to her own and finishing the bottle.

Around seven she got a call from Tyler telling her that he found Caroline and that he was freaking out because he didn't know what to do. Sighing from her tired state, she told him he would be at the Forbes residence in two minutes. On her way he told her about what happened and she couldn't help but feel bad for her. At least her father died loving her, Caroline's dad was alive and hated her. She had made it to the door in time to see Liz about to let the other werewolf in.

"Wait, Liz, can I go first?" She asked, jogging up the stairs to the porch and to the door.

"Um sure, but Tyler you can wait inside," The older woman told them. "I will go warm up some blood, she is pretty weak right now."

They walked inside and Amber told Liz before entering Caroline's room, "Forbes women are not weak. I do apologize for your ex, he missed out on some great people." Amber left the two other people Caroline loves deeply.

Entering the teenagers room, Amber could see the blonde look utterly devastated and worn out. She frowned and spoke to make her presence known, "You look how I feel. I think it is just one of those days."

Caroline gasped a little and turned to see Amber standing in the door way, "I promise you, I look how I feel too."

Amber moved from the door and sat on the side of the bed next to Caroline, "Want to talk about it," She said, trying to get Care to open up, "I found that bottling up how you feel isn't good."

"Then tell me why your day was so bad. I'll tell if you do." Caroline said. Amber knew Caroline was just looking for an excuse to ignore her problems, to focus on Amber's instead, "Pinky swear."

Amber wanted to tell her all about it. How she had to bury her parents today and her brother, her little nine year old brother, and she wanted to vent about how Bonnie said it was possible the weren't related at all. She wanted to cry over the fact that her family died from a crazy vampire that loved her too much, sob about the part that killing him didn't make it better, but Caroline deserved everyone's attention right now. So she lied, "I um, ordered a pizza and they um, gave me the wrong order."

They gave a tiny laugh but then Caroline started to cry, "My dad hates me. He tortured me and said he would have to kill me, it was awful. Amber we were so close when we were little, the thought of dying had me thinking over everything I have ever done. I left you, and I have killed someone, when he said he was going to kill me I almost let him. My dad hates me, though. I- I don't know-." At that point Caroline wasn't able to talk because she was sobbing. Amber rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the sad girl in front of her, letting go, Amber wiped Care's tears and grabbed her face.

"Caroline, you are the strongest person I know, you fight for what you want and you don't take no for answer. Death is not an option, who would organize our dances then hmm? You died, you became collateral damage in a fight you were forced in, and you have survived. Rising from this you with shine brighter than ever because guess what? You survived. You live to tell the tail on how you survived a pack of wolves, Kathrine, and even from clichés like high school. Live Caroline, and remember this not as a bad day but as a day you have grown in strength" Amber made sure not to break contact with Caroline and had it not been proven Amber was a werewolf, Care and the other two people watching could have sworn she was compelling her. "I have to go, your mother must be done warming the blood by now. See you soon."

"Thank you." Caroline whispered at her retreating figure.

Amber heard her, but she didn't respond. When she got home, Amber sat on the couch, towards the fireplace under the TV. Seeing the body of Caleb in her kitchen annoyed her. Letting her werewolf temper get the best of her, she grabbed her biggest knife and cut his body up. Burning them as if they were wooded logs in the fireplace. Watching her families' murderer burn made everything become a reality though. She was alone, no immediate family besides the Lockwood pair, but even then- she was alone in this house.

Letting a sob escape her lips, she loudly cried out. Screaming, crying, going into hysterics she finally realized that her mother and father and brother were gone. She has finally accepted it.


	5. Brother, I'm MURDEROUS

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **HEY GUYS I AM BACK! THANK YOU ALL WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY.**

 **I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT BEFORE PEOPLE START RIPPING ME APART:**

 _ **The dialogue I use for the original cast, is the same I use in the story. Exact same really, and I want to take a chance to say again...**_

 _ **ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CAST, THE PRODUCERS, THE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE WHO CAN SUE ME FOR PLAGERISUM.**_

 **Amber and her story is mine though.**

 **Enjoy**

Amber woke up late that morning, sometime after eight, and then she headed straight for Elena's when she was finished showering, getting dressed and other morning routines. When she arrived Elena and Damon had already started making the chili and their banter had begun.

" Good morning Elena." She told the girl before turning to Damon, "Leech."

"Morning Amber, how are you?" Damon asked he asked in fake happiness.

Giving the black haired man a fake smile, she replied, "I am good thanks for asking."

"Any reason you don't seem happy to see me? I thought we were becoming best friends." He asked.

"I am in a bad mood. You see, last night while you guys were in Chicago, I was able to confront my family's killer and kill him." Amber said that with an emotionless voice. Damon and Elena knew better to bring it up anymore.

Damon took a deep breath and continued to talk to Elena, "I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili. "

"Yikes Elena, Damon is right on this one." Amber told her with a grin.

Elena gave Amber a small playful glare before ignoring them both, prompting Damon to talk to the man walking in, "Hey, Ric. What's up?"

Elena looked up, "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" She asked him.

Amber replied, "Never been to one. Damon, are they as dramatic as Elena made them sound?"

"Worse." He replied with a sideways glance.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Alaric tells the trio.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili."

"Actually, there will be ten," Damon and Elena both turn to her in question, she smiled and laughed a bit before answering, "As I was chopping up my dead ex, I learned that I had to go because of Tyler, so I grabbed the first recipe I saw in my mother's box. Chili."

Damon actually laughed, Elena sunk her head for a second, and Alaric looked confused about the first part.

Elena recovered first, "It's an old family recipe, ok?" She said turning her head towards Damon.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made a sucky chili."

Amber laughed out loud but Damon and Elena had a little moment where they giggled together and started to bump each other around. Amber sobered real fast and spoke to them in a parental voice, "Hey, you guys have eyes in here, and I for one do not want to see what comes after that."

They stopped and Alaric asked Damon a question, "Why are you here, exactly?"

"She knows." Damon said.

"I know nothing. Elena, care to explain?" Amber says, knowing he wasn't talking about her but choosing to make it sound like he did.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial." Damon whispered.

"I am not in denial." She whispered angrily.

"I am not ready for this." Amber said slowly. She turned and saw coffee was made so she grabbed a mug and filled her cup. It was cold but it would do.

"No? Your still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan." Damon said. He smiled at Elena in victory when she faltered a bit.

Trying to save Elena, Amber spoke up to everybody, "Stefan seems like a total sweetheart. I can not wait to meet him." Elena looked over at her for a second. "Leech over here needs to wipe that smirk of his face before I smack it off."

The door bell rings and Elena goes to answer it. Caroline walks in, "I come barring gifts!" She happily says to Elena.

After remembering the conversation she had with Damon, Elena says, "Please say that's not chili." A second later Elena yells, "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie tells them, mostly Elena.

"Hi." Elena and Amber say.

Bonnie hugs Elena tightly and Caroline and Amber just stand there.

"I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." The mocha girl tells Elena and Caroline.

"You came back yesterday though, and now that we have a witch, it should get better." Amber says.

Elena gives a look at Amber and then one at Caroline.

"Bonnie?" A male voice asks.

"Jeremy." Bonnie says with love and happiness clear in her voice.

"Elena, I am going to have to meet you there, Tyler wants me early to help set up." Amber tells them halfway out the door.

They say good bye, Caroline gives a small hug, and she leaves.

**AT THE LOCKWOOD ESTATE**

Amber is walking around aimlessly when she gets a call, not checking the caller ID, she answers it, "Hello?"

" _Amber?"_ Elena asks.

"Elena, I have been gone for five minutes, don't tell me you missed me that bad." Amber jokes around.

"Amber can you tell me what is going on?" Elena asks.

"With what?" Amber asks carefully.

"With the town, what do you know." Elena asks.

Curious as to why Elena would ask when she is at the center of everything, Amber checks the ID and sees that it is an unknown caller from Chicago. Amber knew that this wasn't Elena and smirked, "Why do you want to know? Don't you think you already know everything already?" Amber says playing Kathrine's game.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure you know everything, to be prepared." "Elena" asks.

"Look, Elena, my Lockwood party casserole is getting cold, can we do this later." Amber says, perfectly knowledgeable that she lied, saying she had casserole instead of chili.

"Your casserole can wait." Kathrine said, a tiny smudge of anger in her voice. Katherine was slowly breaking character.

Laughing, Amber replied, "What casserole?" Finally stopping the game.

"Your Lockwood one, remember?" Kathrine asked with a mean hint of know-it-all.

"Sweetie I brought chili, remember?" Amber told the caller tauntingly.

The line went silent for a second, "You know." Kathrine said, her real voice coming out.

"You almost got me doppelbitch, but I do know a lot about this town and yourself included." Amber told her, sitting on the lawn towards the lake.

"What gave me away." She asked, Amber could hear her smirk.

"You ate my lies. Kind of like how everyone is going to eat my chili, the same chili I told the real Elena I made. Not casserole." Amber said with cockiness.

"You're smart. But not smart enough. I want to know what is going on in town since I left, you say you know everything so tell me everything or I will kill you're loved ones." Kathrine threatened.

"Doppelwench, you don't scare me. I have no family left. I will tell you that your call is from Chicago, which means you are in the same area as Klaus and Stefan. So you are trailing them, given I understand your love for the younger Salvatore. But that also means Klaus knows nothing about that, you following them." Pausing for a second after hearing Kathrine growl, but then continuing after a laugh, "I have Stefan's number, I were to call him, and Klaus were to listen in, what do you think happens next when I tell them you are close?"

Amber struck a nerve, Kathrine was practically fuming, "You're threatening me? Your a puppy." Kathrine bit at her.

"This puppy knows how to hit the call button, Kathrine. Two points for the effort really, but it seems I have an important call to make so if you will excuse me. Goodbye doppelsult." Hanging up, Amber smiled to her self. She got up and went near the house. She saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline and headed toward them.

"I am going to go see if Jeremy wants to help me find anything about the necklace." Bonnie says, quickly getting up from the bench.

"Okay, bye Bonnie." Amber says.

"Bye guys." She says.

"What did I miss?" Amber asks.

"My necklace, it burned me this moring and I wanted to know why so Bonnie did a spell and it just started levitating in the air." Elena tells her.

Caroline, Elena, and Amber started to talk a little and Caroline asked, "So how are you?"

"I'm good."

"How are you really?" Elena asked.

"In all honesty, I am not doing too good. The person that killed my family was a vampire that loved me way too much. He killed them because my parents wouldn't let us be together last year, and when he was telling me all about how he thought about it, not once did he mention my brother. It was like he was collateral damage. It felt so good to kill him but that didn't make my loved ones come back." She told the girls in hushed whispers.

Elena and Caroline looked at her in sadness; pity. She waved her hand as if dismissing it all and changed the subject, "My offer still stands, you can come to my house." Elena tells her.

"That's sweet of you but I should have gotten the papers today that turn the house over to me. I'll be fine." Amber says to the two girls.

"How are you going to pay for it?" Caroline asks.

"I will find a job. School starts in two days and the administration gave me a month off for my loss. I won't take it though, need to get into a good college if I want a good future. Which means after school I go to work, easy." Amber tells Caroline.

"I could ask Damon if he can compel away monthly payments?" Elena say. Elena was really looking forward to becoming friends with Amber and she wanted to find anyway to help.

"Why ask Damon, I can do it." Caroline offers.

Amber stops walking and the stop walking with her, "Care, Elle, thanks for trying to help but it wouldn't be right. I can't compel my problems away."

They looked at her in understanding and they stopped talking about it. They walked inside the Lockwood mansion in silence until Caroline broke it, "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" She asked.

"No, and I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out."

"A magical floating necklace, I miss all the good stuff." Amber joked.

Behind them Alaric's voice broke out, "Please tell me it's time to go."

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena said.

"Probably off doing bad things to good people." Caroline said to her friends with an attitude.

"Yikes, Care." Amber said when Alaric and Elena gave her disapproving looks.

"Consider me the honesty police." Caroline defended with a smile.

Caroline turned her head a little and visibly looked upset, she walked a tad towards Elena and Amber immediately knew that her father must have been here.

"What is it?" Elena asked at the same time Ric said, "What's the matter?"

"It's my dad." She whispered with her head down.

Alaric, Elena, and Amber all turned around and saw Bill Forbes taking to some random lady. Alaric and Elena looked back at Caroline but Amber started to move towards the man, only to be stopped by Alaric, who grabbed her rest nodding his head no.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't-" Caroline said shaking her head as if she where trying to run away in her own skin.

"I get it." Elena told Care understanding. "I will call you later."

"Okay." Caroline said before turning and walking away.

Alaric watched the entire thing confused before speaking, "Okay, what's that all about?"

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people." Elena said. Elena, Alaric, and Amber all turned to leave and headed for the front door.

They where moving down the steps when they heard Damon from behind, "W-w- wait, wait, Houston we have a problem."

"Rich coming from you leech, you probably did something to make the space shuttle crash." Amber joked.

"Not my proudest moment Amber, no. That isn't the point though." Damon told her seriously.

Amber rolled her eyes and moved down the stair with the others, "Where have you been?" Elena asked him.

"Managing Bill Forbes." Damon said.

"Funny, I was just thinking about him, how to gut him at least." Amber told the group, maybe a bit to loud, but she didn't care.

"Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." Damon continues.

"How?" Alaric asks

"It's simple really, you just take a sharp knife-" Amber says, some would say she was being a smartass at the moment.

"I have no idea." Damon says catching up to them. "But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that."

"Gay jokes. Really? Have you no class at all?" Amber tells him with a smirk.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asks, ignoring Amber.

"That's not the most important piece or information I mentioned, Elena." Damon said hurt a little.

"Well, what does he want?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, Damon." Amber said.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised."

"It has!" Alaric argued.

"That damn council means bull shit, he knows to much we should kill him." Amber argues back.

Once again, getting ignored, Damon speaks over her, "He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said to them all.

"No that bad an idea though." Amber muses to herself.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to-"

"ELENA!" Amber yells at her.

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." Damon tells her stubbornly, and a bit angered too.

"I think he should suffer a little first. Let's go back to the gutting idea." Amber tells them in glee. Elena gives her a quick glare before turning to Damon.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon. Amber this isn't right." She tells the murderous werewolf and vampire.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." Damon says.

Both him and Amber try side stepping them to get into the house to go after Bill, however Alaric grabs Amber's had and pulls her back. With the other hand he pushes back Damon too, "Amber no! Oh, come on, Damon!" He tells them.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." Damon whispers.

Amber pulls on his arm so he can let her go but he turns to her and says, "Yeah, it's not going to happen."

Damon looks at Amber and their eyes lock before she flicks her glaze to the Gilbert ring. Damon follows her blue eyes and can figure out what she is saying. Damon gives a tight lipped smile and tells Alaric, "Your temporary funeral." Before snapping his neck.

Amber hears Elena scream at him but she doesn't listen and instead she sprains Alaric's wrist, forcing his corpse to let go. Both she and Damon walk to the house and in the meeting room.

She sees him and decides to make her presence known, "Hello, my names Amber, and you must be Bill Forbes."

"Hello, do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but I know your daughter Caroline. Tell me Bill, would you prefer I torture you, or just kill you. Those where the options you gave her right?" Amber says, showing her intentions.

Bill looks frightened for a moment but then he grabs a bottle and pours himself a glass of the liquid. As he does so, Damon comes out from the corner and says to him, "Whoa, Whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer."

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from... influence." Bill says with a know-it-all smile.

"Like vampire compulsion." Damon says.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you-" Bill starts out before being interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it." Damon says sounding bored.

"Speaking of powerful tool, anyone know where I can get a saw." Amber whispers Damon.

"Chill murder pants, when the time comes." He whispers warningly. "I'm impressed," Damon continues, "Can't say I've ever seen that before."

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... is a little lazy." Bill tells Damon.

Wanting the attention back on her, and somewhat angered at the jab towards Damon, Amber told the man, "Well, your a father skills... completely terrible. So, are we really going to judge?"

"Duly noted." Damon said to Bill, trying to ignore the fact that Amber tried to make him feel better by defending him. "I'm curious," Damon says, "Why not just expose us to the council?"

"Ditto," Amber say to the man, "You know we can kill you, I want to kill you."

"Oh Amber, please. I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, Amber, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill tells them.

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think? Especially when I have a murderous feeling werewolf on my side willing to help." Damon smiles at him, prideful of his sure to be victory.

"I knew what I was risking when I stayed in town, but I figured, your not self destructive enough to kill the shieriff's ex-husband." Bill said cockily.

"I guess that gives me free reign." Amber said, picking up a letter opener from on top of Mrs. Lockwood's desk.

"That makes you the third person to underestimate me today." Damon says.

In a quick motion to fast to comprehend, Amber threw the sharp object at Bill's shoulder and then let Damon zoom and bit him in the neck. He was biting and sucking the man's blood from his neck. Amber watched at Bill screamed in pain. In a sick sense of joy at the man's pain, she smiled. Damon lets Bill fall to the floor and Amber walks towards Damon.

"Whoo," Damon says out of breath, "You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's fresh." He tells Amber.

"Don't get used to it leech, this is a free blood bag pass." She says in a serious, none refuse-able voice.

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" The bleeding man says weakly.

"Why not." Amber smirks.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill." He said, watching Amber's smirk fall, "I'm just gonna find pleasure in perfect moments like this."

"If Damon won't kill you after this, I will." Amber said.

Damon leaned down towards Bill and started to feed from him again, before he could finish though, Caroline rushed in and slammed him into the wall. He came at her and she threw him into the glass doors on the other wall. Amber just stood there. Daddy! Are you okay?" She heard Caroline say.

"Caroline! He tortured you! Why are you helping him?" Amber asked the baby vampire.

"I'm fine. " Bill assured.

"Because he is still my dad, this isn't right Amber, stop it." Caroline begged.

"Fine." The were wolf accepted. "Sorry Care, my apologies Bill."

He nodded his head slowly in acceptance and Caroline bit her wrist to feed her father blood, "Here. It will heal you." Care said.

"No. I said I'm okay." Bill said looking a tiny bit disgusted.

"Grow up." Amber and Caroline said together before Caroline forced her dad to drink.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon said coming closer.

"Just get out of here." Caroline snapped, not even looking in his direction.

"Damon it's over, she doesn't want this, leave." Amber told him calmly.

"Or what?" He challenged.

Caroline turned and smacked him at vampire speed and when she went to get him again, Damon grabbed her by the throat and pushed her on the desk. Amber went to save her but Damon turned to her and broke her foot by stomping on it with his vamp strength. Amber screamed in pain and fell to the floor, a single tear hit the floor and she bit her lip to stop from screaming again. Damon looked a bit regretful but when he saw Caroline he turned to rage and jumped on top of her trying to choke her.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl." He said.

"Well, I'm angrier!" She grunted. She grabbed his wrist and snapped it before head butting him and kicking him into the wall. Noticing the chance to escape she grabbed her dad and flashed away.

Amber was still on the floor trying not to cry, but silently falling as another tear hit the floor. "Bummer. I love a good girl fight." She hears Damon say.

Looking up, Amber notices Elena and she is happy to know she hasn't been left completely, being along with Damon was not a good idea.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me." Elena yelled, almost in tears from being so mad.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check." Damon scoffed.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think you are." Elena yelled.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" He yelled. Both people oblivious to the girl crying with a broken foot.

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to ACT LIKE ONE!" Elena said furiously.

"I am not STEFAN. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" They glared at each other before he turned and walked away.

Finally noticing Amber, Elena rushed over to see what was wrong, "What happened?" She asked.

"Damon broke my leg, my foot really, it will heal in a couple days, since bones are thick but still. It hurts like a bitch." Amber says, "I am so sorry about what I did to Alaric, I was just- it was- Elena I'm just sorry."

"It's okay, he'll understand. Can you walk?" She asks the crying girl in front of her, Amber's brown hair hiding her eyes but not the smile on her face when she nodded yes.

Elena helped her up anyway and when they got to there cars Amber drove home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Caroline said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"But I did tell you." Caroline replied.

Amber laughed at Elena's expense from Caroline's comment but quickly stopped when Elena looked at her medical boot from her now broken foot. Thankfully Amber's parents had one in their closet for emergencies.

"Okay, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him." Elena said.

"Damon and change don't belong in the same sentence. I swear we wears the same three shirts and he is too stubborn." Amber jokes.

"But if he wants to be in my life-" Elena starts before Caroline stops us both.

"Wait. I-" Caroline starts before scoffing and continuing, "It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true." Elena says in denial.

"Elena, it kind of is, I haven't been in your circle long, but I at least know that." Amber tells her softly.

Caroline puts her face in her hands to calm her down but that doesn't stop her from yelling, "God, just admit it, Elena, okay?! You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory."

"Easy love, you're making a scene." Amber whispers.

"No." Elena says.

"Wait, no, your not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?" Caroline says, almost louder, even more frustrated.

"I can't, Caroline!" Elena yells at her friend, "If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second, what does that say about me?"

Elena sounded hopeless, like she was in no way at all in control of her heart, and maybe that's why Amber didn't say it loud. Didn't say that, didn't say it made Elena a bit more like Kathrine, didn't say that she was falling in love with both Salvatore men.

Caroline sighed in understanding of her best friends feelings, but she and Amber looked at each other and they knew they thought the same thing.

"It says your human, Elena." Caroline spoke to the brunette in question.

"It says that your confused, and that's okay, humans do that. I like to believe being a werewolf and even though Caroline is a vampire, we are human too." Amber jumps in, rubbing Elena's arm reassuringly.

Caroline sighs and looks away, Amber and Elena follow her eyes and see Bill walking away.

"Do you want me to-" Elena begins.

"No, I got it." Care says.

"Are you sure?" Amber asks.

"Yeah." The blonde says before smiling at them and walking away.

Elena and Caroline watch from a far and they Caroline's face fall when Bill heads to his car.

"I should have killed him." Amber whispers so no one can hear her, not even Elena.

Murderous was something she felt often and it scared her how much she liked it.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE****_

 _ **Readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters... I HAVE DONE MAJOR CHANGES!**_

 _ **You may have noticed but I changed the title and the summary. I found that the story works better if Amber became Klaus' sister.**_

 _ **With that in mind, I completely understand if you stop reading it and stop following it or favoriting it.**_

 **PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE THOUGH.**


	7. Brother, I'm A TRIBRID

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Okay, this chapter took forever, sorry. I had a hard time finding ways to transition and too work Amber in. It's extremely hard when she is important to Klaus.**

 **A couple notes...**

 **In the beginning- italics are Caroline and Amber's phone call**

 **The underlined parts are Klaus and Amber's convo. in Viking language (Vikan). I didn't know how to translate so I wasn't going too.**

 **Lastly, the italics at the end with Klaus and Stefan are compel talk.**

The next day, the last day before school, Caroline called Amber and practically yelled her ear off about prank night.

" _What do you mean you don't want to go! It's our senior prank night, we only have one chance, and don't tell me you have never wanted to participate_." Caroline argued.

"Care, a lot has changed since freshmen year. Gluing desks shut isn't as appealing to me as it is to you in my opinion. Besides, I have a bad feeling about tonight." Amber told her, taking another bite from her chocolate ice cream.

" _I didn't want to do this but you pulled my hand. You tried to kill my dad, you owe me_!" Caroline said.

"Low blow Care, he tried to kill you, I thought it was justice." Amber told the stubborn blonde.

" _Doesn't matter, you will be here in ten minutes! You are already late, so be here_!" Caroline told the wolf. She then hung up.

Amber couldn't believe she was about to listen to Caroline but she did and seven minutes later she left the house and made it to school. She texted Matt and told him that if he saw a car pulling up, not to be alarmed, because she knew he used the gym at nights to work out. He responded asking why she was even here but she never got the chance to answer because she tripped off the curb and shattered her phone.

"Dammit!" She yelled to no one. Picking up her phone she realized that it's screen was cracked, and then she hurried through the metal doors. Taking a couple turns throughout the hallways she found Mr. Saltzman's room where she was told by Elena they would meet.

She was about to enter the room but she saw Matt headed towards her so she waited for him to catch up. Matt was right next to her and was about to talk to her but when he took a step into the class a bunch of snapping sounds went off. Matt started to raise his legs like he was tip toeing in place and Amber let out a little scream before covering her mouth. The lights turned on and all of their friends had raised their heads at the two.

"OH COME ON!" Caroline yelled, more on the whiny side, "Seriously? Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?"

"Probably as long as it's going to take for my heart to start beating again!" Amber yelled, "That scared the shit out of me"

"Same." Matt whispered to her.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh." Tyler said knowingly.

"Clearly." Matt said with sarcasm.

"What's your excuse?" Bonnie asked Amber when she made her way towards her and Elena.

"I didn't know you guys started without me." Amber said, "I wasn't even going to come until Care guilt tripped me."

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked Matt, "We have only been waiting for this since like freshman year." The baby vampire scolded.

Elena spoke up next, "Yeah, Matt. If I'M doing this, you're doing this. You too Amber."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt told them all, flustered.

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie said to Matt.

"Did she have to remind you about almost killing her father to do so?" Amber asked.

"Worse," Bonnie said, "She reminded me that we are best friends and we have to do it together."

Amber laughed at the joke Bonnie told her and then listened to the rest of the conversation.

"We are about to be seniors," Caroline started, "These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't-"

Elena started to chuckle before cutting Care's rant off, "And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Blondie told everyone.

During everyone's talk, Amber had gotten a quick whiff of a smell in the air. It was sweet, like flowers but it also had a smell, like mud and dirt to it. She put her nose higher in the air and zoned out the rest of the gang's conversation. Focusing deep on the familiar scent, she realized that it was the smell most vampires had. This one was covered up well with perfume but it was so strong that Amber contemplated running from the room and hiding from the world. Just as she was about to tell everyone she wasn't feeling good as an excuse, she had another smell fill her senses. Two of them actually. One had the natural smell of death, it was soft and reminded her of wet rain, but it had Amber wanting to get close to it. The second was nothing but blood and wine, or was it blood. She shook her head and turned away from the window to see both Elena and Tyler had left.

"Hey, I am going to bounce, not feeling to good." Amber said.

"No," Caroline told her, "You are going to go in the gym and see if they need help. Bonnie and Matt, you go in the pool room and hang toilet paper from the ceiling. I am going to go find Tyler and by the end of the night, everyone should still be here. Okay? Good." Caroline ordered them all around before leaving.

Just before Bonnie could leave, Amber grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her, "Bonnie, I have a bad feeling about today."

Bonnie's eyes widened but not wanting to say anything that could scare Amber, especially since they seemed like becoming friends after the affair from the Grill, told her, "Don't worry. The worse thing that could happen is we get caught."

Not believing her answer, but also not wanting to know the truth, Amber let her go and started to head towards the gym.

She had finally made it to the gym when a loud bang hurt her ears. Because she came from the staff entrance, the entrance from the school hallway had been open for everyone to use. She quickly hid behind the bleachers and waited for something to happen. She already saw that people were setting up cups so if it were teachers, she knew that they would be forced to clean up the mess. If it were the cops, the students would be forced out of there and she would here the sirens out side along with the groaning of upset teenagers.

"Attention seniors," A man called out in an obviously fake American accent, "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

Amber saw all of the kids file out but she was too confused to move. They weren't getting arrested, but surely a teacher wouldn't have let them go off that easy. She looked through the gaps from the bleachers to see Elena being held by some man. He was definitely not a teacher, she knew everyone of them, and he wasn't a cop because he was dressed in regular clothes. She doubted he was even from town because he looked so foreign, and yet, her heart kept telling her to run up and hug him.

She stopped herself thought because she knew that the only person who would grab Elena, force everyone to leave, and would fake an accent would be dangerous. Amber knew what Stefan looked like, it wasn't him. That only left Klaus.

"You two." She heard Klaus say, with his British accent, "I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked, her boyfriend Chad right behind her.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

Amber watched Dana do as Klaus asked in disgust.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus said. Chad nodded his head in understanding.

Amber wasn't shocked that he did that, not after all the stories she has heard, but she was shocked how that statement made her proud. As if she understood him and wanted him to do it. She was disgusted with herself and shook her head.

"Don't Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena begged, trying to sound a bit strong.

"Oh come on, love. Of course I do." Klaus told the doppelganger with a smirk and a happy tone.

Amber knew that whatever happens next in the night wouldn't end well so she took her phone out of her back pocket and muted it before looking for Damon in her phone. She found his number after great hassle, with the screen being broken and all and texted him.

Me: _Damon, come to the school_

Me: _It's Klaus_

Me: _LEECH GET UR ASS OVER HERE_

Me: _Answer me!_

Me: _KLAUS_

Me: _Fuck you and ur stubborn personality. GET OVER HERE._

Amber realized that he wasn't going to answer and decided to text in a group chat to her friends.

Care, Matt, BonBon, Puppy: _WATCH OUT! KLAUS IS HERE!_ When she went to pocket her phone, a piece of it's glass cut her hand open.

No one replied and she could only hope that they had at least read it and were running and that was why she wasn't getting responses. Looking at the scene in front of her, and away from her phone, she saw that Elena was calming down Dana, and Klaus was on the bleachers. Her heart stopped when Klaus moved his head towards the spot she was hiding in and she quickly dropped herself to the floor. Hoping he didn't see her, she turned around and saw that he looked at Elena now. Chad was right next to Dana, watching for her to drop her foot as he was compelled to do.

Elena sensed someone watching her and turned her head to the bleachers. She widened her eyes when they noticed Amber looking back at her. Amber nodded her head, confirming she was okay and real, then she mouthed to Elena, ' _Are you okay?'_

 _'Yes. What are you doing here?'_ Elena told her with worry in her eyes.

 _'Having a party.'_ Amber told her with a smile.

 _'Why wasn't I invited?'_ she joked. A joke was a great way to distract herself and she silently thanked Amber in her head for doing that for her.

 _'Not enough room on the guest list.'_ Amber said while gesturing to the empty space around her.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus asked Elena, nodding towards the bleachers opposite to him.

Elena turned to look at him in fear before answering, "The bleachers. I would rather watch them do nothing then look at you. Not after everything you've done."

She started shaky but her voice grew strong with rage, Klaus accepted her answer with a smirk, "Alright love, carry on."

Elena turned around, back to the bleachers, and paled quickly when she didn't see Amber's brown hair and blue eyes.

Elena coughed, trying to hide up the name call for Amber, "Ugh, ugh Amber, ugh."

"What was that love?" Klaus asked.

Elena glared at him before answering, "The bleachers, are they amber or ugh, light brown."

"Why are you asking?" Klaus said. He was suspicious.

"Well if you can draw pictures to a fake curse, I am sure you can draw other thing. You're an artist, you know colors." Elena covered.

Klaus seemed deep in thought. He looked to the bleachers with narrowed eyes, he thought for a second he could see a flash of movement, but played it for his imagination. "It's wood, too many colors to list. Don't talk anymore." He settled on.

Elena nodded and looked at the bleachers one more time, she saw Amber bent over her phone through the slits and saw she was texting.

Amber noticed someone staring and when she saw Elena looking at he, she sighed in relief, it wasn't Klaus.

 _'Sorry, phone shattered. Hard to text for help on a million pieces._ ' Amber told the scared girl.

 _'It's okay.'_ Elena said.

Amber looked down to her hand and saw that it was still bleeding. She lied to Elena about texting because as fate would have it, her blood got in the phone and now it won't turn on, but if she told Elena she was hurt she could panic. Panic wasn't good for either of them.

"Elena, sweetheart, are you bleeding?" Amber heard Klaus ask.

Amber stiffened and paled so fast that the air seemed to drop below zero. "No." Elena said curiously, "Why?"

"I smell blood." Klaus stood up and made his way down to the floor. He followed his nose and was about to go behind the bleachers when he suddenly stopped. He saw the Dana almost dropped her foot and told in a reprimanding tone, "Keep it up."

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked, drawing attention to herself.

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus said in a finalizing voice.

The doppelganger is about to reply but the door opens and the conversation is over. Amber looks away from Klaus and looks to see who walked in, which happens to be Bonnie and Matt. Amber widens her eyes in shock and she fears for her friends lives.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells. But it's too late.

Klaus zooms behind the witch and speaks up, "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started," He pauses and looks to the compelled couple, "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus looks back to Bonnie a tad bit angry and Amber is so close to showing herself to let the group have time to run, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He says.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie tells him. She sounds ready to die and Amber only has one step to go until she is out in the open.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love," Klaus tells her, "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

A second later the door opens and a pretty blonde rushes in with Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler demanded.

"Hush now." The girl says.

 **** This is were the story strays from the show's plot****

Amber had, had enough of her friends being in danger and decided to reveal herself. The cut on her hand had healed because of the wolf healing but the blood was still there, she wiped it off and walked near Elena. She was far from quite because of her medical boot but the gang was too busy with themselves to notice, "You bring a new meaning to man handled Tyler, your kidnapper almost fooled me, thankfully I could tell drag queen from a mile away."

Everyone turned around to look at her and for a split second she thought she could see fear in the originals eyes, but it was quickly displaced with anger. Rebekah dropped Tyler to the floor and rushed at her. Amber found herself across the room up against the wall and she heard everyone screaming for the blonde to let her go.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean." Klaus told the teens.

"So you are a girl, damn I was going to ask for make up tips." Amber choked out.

Rebekah looked back at Amber and when she thought the girl was going to stop squirming, Amber head butted her and kicked her legs out from under her and stood. Rebekah looked shocked, as if she had recognized that happening before.

"You're bloody lucky that you remind me of someone or else your insides would have become outsides." Rebekah said, standing up, "Octavia, is that you?"

Everyone looked confused, Klaus took a step forward, "Octavia, love, don't play." Klaus said.

"I'm Amber, sorry to disappoint you." She said to them.

Klaus seemed to be angered by this and so, when Rebekah flashed behind Tyler and pushed him into Klaus' arm he yelled out, "I'm going to make this very simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus took a moment to bite his wrist and then he shoved it into Tyler's mouth. He looked back at Amber's horrified face before turning to Bonnie, " I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus told her. He then let go of Tyler and swiftly snapped his neck.

Amber let of a loud scream as the others gasped in shock. "And for Tyler's sake," Klaus started again, "You better hurry."

Amber made not a sound as she ran forward. She dropped to the floor right besides him and grabbed his hand. She had seen what happens to Klaus' hybrids, she had seen with Elena all the crazy and pain they go through. Tyler was her last family member by blood and now he was to suffer before his true death. She looked at Elena and she knew that they were both thinking about Ray. She looked at Bonnie and saw that the witch's eyes looked hopeless. She looked at Matt and saw the pain of losing someone you love. She only hoped that she doesn't get to see Caroline's reaction because out of all the expressions she was seeing, hers had to be the worst.

Amber had her werewolf eyes out, but instead of looking fierce, she looked broken. She had Mrs. Lockwood, yes, but that women never once cared for her. Amber was also crying to herself, not big loud sobs, she would save those for when she was alone. Her face though, it looked broken and lost. She felt like it too.

"He killed him." Matt sad in despair.

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena told him in denial.

"He is as good as dead Elena, you saw what his hybrids turn into. Death would be mercy to what Klaus wants him to become." Amber whispered sadly.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus told them all, "Go on then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto Elena for safe-keeping. And Octavia can stay as well."

Bonnie looked at Elena, shaking her head no as if she didn't want to leave her. Elena nodded her head to tell Bonnie to leave but then she looked at Amber. Amber did nothing but blink, she still held on to Tyler's hand and her eyes still glowed orange-ish yellow. Bonnie left with Matt, nothing was going to help Amber unless Tyler was alive.

They left but Rebekah stayed, choosing their alone time the perfect time to torment Elena. "So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier."

Amber scoffed, she dropped Tyler's hand and walked to her friend, "It doesn't matter what you say, prettier or not, Elena was lucky enough not having to grow up with you, I would have ripped my ears off."

Rebekah took a menacing step forward, but instead of Amber backing down, she also took a step forward.

Klaus saw that this wasn't going to end well and spoke, "Enough Rebekah. Take the wolf boy else where, would you?"

Rebekah smiled at Amber's smirk falling, and as she left, she couldn't help but notice that Amber's eyes looked as if she was remembering something.

Amber took a step forward, seeing Tyler getting dragged around fueled her wolf rage, Elena took a step too, but both where stopped by Klaus. "Just ignore her." He said, "Petty little thing." He finished.

"Your no picnic either and now that you have sentenced my last living relative to death, I am going to go on the top of those bleachers away from you." Amber went to make due on her words but Klaus grabbed her arm again.

"Don't you want to spend time with your big brother." Klaus said.

"I don't know what your talking about, let me go." Amber growled.

Klaus smirked and tightened his grip, "Octavia, when you made your spell you told me that one look and you would recognize us and remember. I know you know who I am."

"Then you have the wrong person. I only know you as the Hybrid who kills everyone." Amber said.

"Is that why you can suddenly speak Vikan." Klaus said.

That's when Amber realized that she had been speaking in his native tongue. She looked to Elena a bit freaked but noticed she was once again calming Dana and Chad. "I don't know how that happened," Amber said shakily, "It was weird and I won't explain it to you."

Klaus laughed and let her go, "You were always stubborn, I am going to say that when you created the spell, it required another ingredient for your memory. No need to worry, I will figure it out for you."

Amber scoffed and looked away just as the doors opened slowly. A guy walks in and Amber can't help but notice that despite his scared, down casted eyes, he was hot. Klaus looked angry at his appearance and Elena slowly rose from the floor. Amber took this opportunity to head to top of the bleachers opposite to Klaus.

"Stefan." Elena whispered, yet Amber could here her cry for help a mile a way.

"Klaus." Stefan said.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus mocked. He sat on the last row of the bleachers and though he talked to low to hear, Amber saw that his calmness was brewing a fine rage.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty." Stefan told the Hybrid.

Amber had finally made it to the top row and she sat forward as to not miss a word of this drama. Elena saw that Amber was watching and she could only hope that if something were to happen, the werewolf would either step in or run.

"Well you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said in hurt.

Amber quickly recognized that Klaus thought Stefan to be a friend, he trusted him, and she now hated him a tiny bit less. Only out of pity.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore," Stefan boomed. He looked at Elena and saw her hurt expression. Amber saw it too before she saw red, "And what ever you ask of me, I will do."

"Hey, you don't get to feel nothing for Elena, not after everything she has done to get you back you vampire bitch. You better say sorry or I will unleash-" Amber began to yell before being interrupted.

"Enough Octavia!" Klaus yelled. Amber was silent from shock, but she knew to listen, it was a gut feeling she had. "Fair enough," Klaus said to Stefan, "Lets drink on it!" Klaus got up and walked over to Elena, Chad, and Dana, "Kill them." He said, pointing to Dana and Chad.

They scooted back a bit and Amber got up and started walking down the bleacher stairs, "Klaus, you dick, don't do this!" Amber said. She now took two stairs at a time.

Stefan looked at Amber in shock but Klaus brought him back to the couple, "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No," Elena said. At that point Amber was right next to her, almost like a shield. "Stefan don't." Elena begged.

"Listen to your girl friend Tick." Amber threatened.

Elena moved away from Amber closer to Stefan, "He's no going to hurt me. He already said- AH!" Elena was close to Klaus and to make her stop talking Klaus slapped her across the face, making her fall a few feet back.

Amber's protect/possessive side came out and she beamed her werewolf features. She hissed at Klaus ready to attack him when Klaus zoomed over to her and bit his wrist. He shoved it in her mouth and spoke, "Sorry, my firefly, but you need to become a hybrid." He was going to snap her neck but Stefan rushed forward and attacked him. Fangs are out and Amber is thrown to the floor in the midst of everything, she crawls over to Elena to see if she is okay but all Elena cares about is if the were is alright. They fuss over each other a bit before hearing Niklaus.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus rages.

"Let her go," Stefan chokes, "I'll do what ever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this," Klaus takes a break before beginning to compel Stefan, " _Stop fighting."_

Amber looks in shock and Elena gasps. They both here Stefan begging for Klaus not to but he doesn't stop compelling.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus says.

Amber goes to stand but the medical boot is too big and she falls back down on her butt, "Stupid boot." She mutters in hate. She takes it off and hope her bones heal a tad faster without it.

" _You will do exactly as I say,"_ She hears Klaus compel, " _When I say it, you will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."_

"No. Stefan." Elena says to the emotionless looking vampire.

"Now kill them, Ripper." Klaus says, his accent thick on the word ripper, making it sound like rippah.

Amber can't even stop him because after Klaus is done seeing his ripper in action, he rushes towards her and holds her back, "Sorry little sister," Klaus tells her, "You don't know it yet but you will thank me for it later."

The last thing she hears is Elena screaming and the last thing she feels is Klaus snapping her neck.

 **** When Rebekah and Klaus leave Stefan and Elena, Klaus also takes Amber's body and the three of them leave the gym.****

 **** Also, she wakes up in the room, so a couple minutes have past.****

The room is deadly quite when Rebekah walks in with a dead Amber in her arms. She puts Amber down on the lab table next to Tyler and as soon as she does, Caroline turns and checks her pulse, she finds nothing and begins to tear up.

"Klaus killed her! Why?" She seethes.

"Don't fret love, Tyler and her are becoming Hybrids, in her case a Tribrid." Rebekah mocks, "This is a good thing."

Caroline doesn't same anything and she grabs Amber and Tyler's hand, rubbing them to give her comfort. All of a sudden, both dead werewolves are gasping and jolted into sitting positions. They freak out a bit before seeing Care.

"Hey! Shh." Care says soothingly.

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asks.

"Care, I'm scared." Amber voices.

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah calls out annoyed.

"What's going on?" Tyler tells Caroline.

"Care, are we becoming hybrids?" Amber asked sullenly.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire," Caroline tells them, more over to Tyler, "A hybrid. You're in transition."

Tyler widens his eyes in shock and Amber goes to sit up before getting dizzy. She ignores the feeling and lands on her feet.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets," Rebekah tells them, "You'll only-"

"Shut it you petty wench," Amber snarls. Rebekah closes her mouth and Amber fears that she actually did that, she feels as though she is on cloud nine, something magic would do, "Tyler, we only survive if Bonnie can find away to make the transition successful. If she can't... death would be mercy for us." Amber finishes.

Tyler looks at her in sadness before grabbing her hand for comfort.

"Your going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay." Caroline tries after seeing both of them afraid.

"I wonder how she's doing? Tick tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah tells them all.

Amber sits back down and looks at Caroline in question, but the baby vamp shrugs her shoulders in confusion. Amber notices how in love Tyler and Caroline look and she is jealous instantly, she would never live long enough to feel that. Tyler was going to die with Caroline's love, with her love, with his mother's love, all their friends love. She was going to die, knowing that she was going to see her parents sooner than she thought, and yes she is happy to see them, but would she rather live and have children, yes. Her new friends can say they love her but they only just met her, they can't actually miss someone they barely know. So she will accept her death, and ironically, she will live with it.

The door to the lab opens and it breaks her free from her thoughts, in walks Klaus with two vials of blood, "Well, the verdict's in. The Original Witch says the doppelganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asks hopefully.

She and Klaus walked closer to Amber and Tyler until they are right in front of them.

"No, I'm farely certain it means the opposite." He says before turning to the weres. Rebekah is confused but pulls Caroline back so she doesn't interfere, "Call it a hunch. Elena's blood. Drink it." He demands.

Amber takes the vial and goes to throw it but Klaus is faster and he shoves her against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, Amber! Tyler, don't!" She says to them, struggling against Rebekah's hold.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus reasons, "Octavia, or Amber as you guys call her, doesn't have a choice."

Tyler takes the blood left on the counter and goes to drink it, he does with a heavy heart and then he falls to the ground groaning in pain. Amber isn't far behind him because Klaus takes the vile, opens her mouth, shoves it in, and realeases her only when she is forced to swallow.

"Tyler? No!" Caroline screams for fear, "TYLER? OH MY GOD! AMBER!"

"Bloody hell, shut up!" Rebekah tells the blonde.

Tyler is rolling on the floor clutching his heart as the pain becomes unbearable. Amber does the same, screaming out because, as the blood travels through her body, it reaches her head and it feels like it's on fire, it becomes to much and she passes out.

Klaus checks on Tyler, seeing he completed his transition, then he moves to the walls near Amber. He opens her eyes and sees her eyes also looking like a true hybrid's eyes and smirks.

"Brother," Rebekah say to him, " Is she a hybrid?"

"Yes." He says.

They don't know it, but she passed out and it opened her mind. She saw visions of herself, a thousand years ago with Klaus, Rebekah, and other people she does know personally. She heard recognizable names, and though she doesn't know the people, she recognized the faces. Kol, Finn, Ester, Hennrik, Mikael. She knew them all by the end of it and she knew who she was. She was Octavia Mikaelson. A witch. A werewolf. A vampire.

A Tribrid.


	8. Brother, I'm FLIRTING

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Okay so I have been thinking... should I do point of views? Should I stray from the show a bit more when it comes to dialogue? Have any nickname ideas for Octavia? Who should she end up with, or no one at all?**

 **Now, your questions and comments.**

 **Samcoo 12 : Don't worry I got it covered and i'm glad you are starting to like it.**

 **CutieChante : First, thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Secondly, Amber was a Mikaelson so that could cause some problems with her loyalty, but she is always going to remember Amber Thornwood.**

 **M4RYJO : I am sorry for not saying thank you last chapter. Thank you though, I'm happy you love my sorry ad I will try updating fast for you.**

 **DawnDream9435 : Glad you like it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITE-ING**

Amber woke up at her house, and after the night she's had, she didn't question that. When her alarm went off at six in the morning, she questioned that, until she realized that it was time for school and she was going to be late. School started at nine, that gave her three hours to shower, get dressed, freak about being a coupletely different person, make breakfast, and than freak out about being a tribrid.

She wasn't Amber Thornwood. That person was an illusion, she had never existed. She was instead a thousand year old immortal who raced through time, got stuck in this year as an eight year old, and then lived till yesterday. Now she was dead. A part of her says, 'I am still Amber Thornwood. I still love to read, I love Elena and her friends, and I like messing around being my sarcastic self.' but the other part of her says, 'That was all a lie you created to escape the witches. You are Octavia Mikaelson, twin sister to Klaus. You like to paint, you love making fun of Finn with Kol, and you like to braid hair with Bekah when you aren't hunting with Elijah or Nik.'

Last night, she got all her memories, it was like a movie. Granted there were many, and though she skipped through time, she had the strength one would get by living though it all, her memorys showed that she was a bit helpless. Helpless as a human in this era, especially compared to when she was a witch who had powers like no other. Where as witches get their magic from nature, she was nature. She was, what this generation would say, an Avatar. She had fire and water and ice and earth. She had anything she wanted at her finger tips.

She used fire instead of the microwave to heat up some oatmeal and all she had to do was open her palm and think about creating the blistering heat.

She used water to fill up her glass, ice to cool it up with.

She used earth to make a garden in her backyard.

Though it was all cliché and she would laugh at herself at everything she would do, she reveled in it because it felt like she just got back a part of herself she thought lost. So when it was 8:30 and she walked to school, and she saw all the leaves on her lawn, she thought of blowing them away.

She held out her hand and moved it to the side, the leaves going with it. Amber was shocked, impressed. Octavia was all giddy from being back to herself.

The same self that loved her family. That was her next problem.

Amber hated the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus. They ruined her friends lives, they killed countless people, they were monsters. Klaus even forced her to become a hybrid. Octavia loved them. She loved to do magic with Kol, play pranks on their siblings. She loved to help Finn with his work mother made him do, while he told her stories he had read. Octavia loved to learn from Elijah, to ride horses with him and listen to him as he taught her to read and write. Her favorite past time was drawing and painting with her twin, Nik, and how they would laugh and joke and dream of turning to become true to themselves. Rebekah and her was braid hair and sneak in wine, talk of love and village gossip. She barely remembered Hennrik, only remembering his soft smile and how she would protect him from seeing Mikael's fury.

Her parents weren't worth remembering, her mother despised her power, her father wanted to kill her for not being his.

Amber, or Octavia was conflicted, but she didn't have time to think anymore because the school was right in front of her. She saw Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie and ran over to them. At a normal pace.

"Here we are, Senior year." Caroline said with a small smile.

"I would say last year of hell, but I have a feeling we won't be shaking away our demons for a couple years." Amber added solemly.

"So, Amber," Elena said to her, "Do you go by Octavia, or Amber now?"

Amber knew this was a question of her loyalty, "Well Elena," She began calmly. She knew that this question was going to be asked, but it still hurt, "My real name is Octavia Mikaelson, but I will always be a Thornwood. You can call me Octavia Thornwood."

"I mean, are you going to be all 'I love Klaus', please say no?" Caroline said.

"I know what you guys mean. I love my family, but I love you guys more. If I were to save Elena, or save Klaus, I would pick you guys. I just wish you didn't question it. Have some faith in me." Amber told them sadly before walking away.

The girls easily caught up to her, "We're sorry." Bonnie told her. "You have to understand we would be a little shaky though, right."

"I completely understand," Amber said, "I'm just mad that you even have to ask. Klaus put me in a hard postion."

"Is it true then," Bonnie says, "When I told you the story about the witch werewolf hybrid?"

"Yes, I am the witch slash werewolf slash newly turned vampire. Now, can we change the subject?" Amber/Octavia says.

"Okay, so prank night was a bust, but we are accepting it. We are moving on." Care says.

"You're right," Bonnie says while we all move forward, "I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend, hinder this experience."

"Yes!" Care exclaims, "And why should I let the fact that that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

"Can I play too?" Amber asks.

"Of course." Caroline says.

"Okay then, why should I let the fact that I lost my parents, my little brother, I was forcefully turned into a tribrd, and I now have no idea who I am supposed to be, ruin this amazing year. You know, since it has had such a great start." Amber tells them all.

"Today was our anniversary," Elena whispers to tell. They all immediately halt and listen, "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first dat if school last year."

"Yeah, you win. Both of you." Caroline says.

Bonnie looks at us sadly, "Are you sure you want to be here? Both of you?"

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." Elena says before leaving.

Care and BonBon turn to their last friend, "Anyone else find it funny on the new life part?"

Caroline chuckles at Amber's comment and Bonnie speaks up, "The school gave you a month off, you don't want to take it?"

"If I don't come to school today, I never will." Octavia tells them. She also turns and walks away, into the school, into the new year.

She was happy to just get away and get back to a normal schedule, especially after her crappy summer, but luck told her to fuck off. She saw Stefan and Elena talking, it looked pretty heated, so she made her way over. But when she had seen Stefan throw Alaric against the lockers, Octavia pushed Stefan away and gave him a growl. Saying she was protective was an understatement.

"Leave him alone." She growled out.

Stefan turned to her, "Or what?" He said.

"I know you aren't challenging me," Octavia said, "Because, if you were to challenge me, I would grab your arm and twist it. While you are begging for me to stop, I will boil your blood from the inside. You would be on your knees in seconds."

"You sure?" Stefan daunted.

Octavia noticed a crowd beginning to form, she spoke quickly and quietly, "I'm an original, don't cross me Tick."

Stefan turned and left.

She saw Alaric and Elena look at her and she was confused, but when they pointed to their eyes, she knew that they still had their orange color. Octavia calmed herself down and they nodded their heads when she had her normal baby blues. "I would love to stay and chat, but Caroline has me on cheer squad now, can't be late to any of my classes. See you in history." Octavia said before walking away.

When Amber got into Ric's classroom, Elena and Alaric had finished talking about Stefan being a problem. She took a seat in the front row. Behind her, Elena sat down and to the left of her Caroline did too. Tyler behind Caroline, and then Stefan walked in. He saw the only available seat next to Elena get taken so he walked over to the boy with a fake smile.

"Your in my seat." He said.

The guy left for the back row with out a question. "No need to be a dick Stefan," Octavia turned to him and told him.

"Hello to you too Amber, or is it Octavia."

"It's none of your business." Octavia said.

"It is when Klaus told me to keep an eye on you." Stefan said with a nasty smirk.

Octavia turned red in the face, "Tell my asshat of a brother to shove a stake up his-"

"Welcome back, seniors," Alaric interrupted, "Let's turn our brains back on. Starting with this countries founders, Native Americans."

Before he can get another word in, Rebekah walks in and interrupts, "What about the Vikings?"

Octavia slowly beat her head against the desk in a comical way, people would have laughed if they didn't sense the tension between the too.

"There is no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric replied.

Rebekah walked over to an open seat, right next to Octavia, and gave the girl a smile, "Hello sister."

"Hello spawn." Octavia retorted.

"Who are you?" Alaric asks.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new and history's my favorite subject." Bekah tells him.

Alaric looks at Octavia and then Elena, we was distrusting.

"Bekah," Octavia whispered during Alaric's lesson, "What are you doing here?"

"Our brother left me here, and I finally had the option for going to school, I want an education too." She muttered.

"I can't say I blame him. But I see your point too, which is why I think you should go to another school, maybe across the country." Octavia said.

She saw the hurt in Rebekah's eyes but it vanished quickly, "I would rather be closer to you, it has been about a millennium. I have missed my sister." Rebekah said.

****************************************************************TVD***************************************************

When she got to the field, Octavia saw Caroline stretching and she ran over, "Hey. Sorry I'm late for practice."

"Well, because you were late, Rebekah just invited herself on the squad! She took your spot!" Care fumed.

"You mean I don't have to wear short skirts and I am free to sit on the bleachers at the games." Octavia sad sarcastically.

Care glared at her but laughed nonetheless, "You know what, I am cheer captain, I am now given you a spot on the team."

"There is no spot to give." Octavia tried.

"There is now, you can be a sub. Some one gets hurt, you come in and take over, that way you still have to practice." Care beamed.

Octavia muttered curse words under her breath but followed Caroline's lead anyway.

"So, did my sister saw anything to you?" Octavia hummed to her friend.

"Oh yeah, she said she wanted my spunk, my popularity, and TYLER!" Care said.

"In our village, Rebekah would follow all the older girls around, like a mosquito. They kept trying to lose her but she wouldn't take a hint. The less attention you give her, the harder she'll try. She'll take it as a win, so don't give up." Octavia told her friend.

Care smiled but before she could comment, Octavia went to see Rebekah to make sure she wasn't doing anything bad. Care was now talking with Tyler so she turned and walked back to her sister.

"Sister, what are you doing?" Octavia called to her.

"I'm about to steal Caroline's popularity, that's what." Rebekah said.

"Hey, check out the new girl!" A girl called, getting everyone's attention.

Rebekah then did a bunch of flips and turns, ending with a split. She looked over her shoulder at her sister with a smirk.

"Classy to the end." Octavia told her.

Rebekah ignored her and looked at Care with the same daunting look. Tired of her sisters games, Octavia ran to Caroline, but half way to her best friend, she took off her shirt, immediately, all the attention came off of Rebekah.

Yes, Octavia was wearing a sports bra, but that didn't stop the cat calls and supportive whistles that were thrown her way. No, she would not normally do such a thing, but the defeated look on Caroline's face had her doing anything; like taking your shirt off to steal the attention from your sister for your self.

It goes without saying, but Octavia's only humanity came from protecting those she loves. She would die, kill her own self, if it meant that she could protect her loved ones. She didn't handle death well. It is an oxymoron really, she can't do death and she protects the ones she loves, when in reality she is a ripper. A true ripper can feel they are one without even proving it. When Octavia talks to Elena, half the time she is fighting not to kill her. When she was at school, she was practically going insane. Only a vampire one day, and she was ready to kill. Only been a tribrid for one day and she was strong enough to do it, to kill everyone. But the little angel on her shoulder, her humanity, said no. So tonight, at the bonfire, she will continue to say no.

**************************************************************TVD***********************************************************

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then, when he's distracted-" Elena begins.

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finishes.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asks.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena tells Damon before turning to Caroline.

"Yes. I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Care tells them all.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah?" Damon says out loud, but his eyes are focused on Octavia's, "Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena says to him.

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon tells Elena.

"She is still a seventeen year old girl," Octavia said, the first time she has talked, "Back at the village, all she would ever talk about is love. Niklaus and Elijah never let her date. All you have to do is act like you like her. If that doesn't work I will try."

"So then, preoccupy her with your charm." Elena says.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric jabs.

Octavia bursts out laughing and Caroline snickers a bit. But during her laugh, it dawned on her. Rebekah was seventeen, and when Octavia spelled herself to this time, she was seventeen. So, Rebekah was fourteen when she left, three years later, Niklaus and the rest of them where turned. Klaus was twenty and Octavia was seventeen, she didn't like her twin being older than her.

"Sorry I'm late," Tyler says, walking in and breaking Octavia's train of thought, "What's going on?"

"Hey puppy." Octavia jokes.

"Mutt." Tyler says to her.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena tells him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler tells Elena, he made it sound as if it weren't for discussion.

Red bells flashed in Octavia's head.

"Why not?" Caroline says.

"Trust me Tyler, It's in his best interest." Elena tries.

"It's not in Klaus'." Tyler tells the group defiantly.

Red bells. Fire alarms. RED. Octavia had heard of sires. When she was little, and still Amber, her father told her of vampire sires, and how they would go to extreme lengths to make their creators happy. Tyler had been acting weird, and if it is because of him being sired, it wasn't going to end well. She knew that Damon thought him to be sired too, he had perked up.

"But, Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion? Octavia isn't." Caroline asks.

"Uh-Oh." Damon comments.

"What?" Alaric asks.

Octavia ignores Alaric and stands next to Damon, "If he is sired Damon, he needs to go." She whispers.

"You know about him being sired?" Damon asks.

"I know. I also know that you need to vervain him."

"On it." He replies.

"I owe him everything." Octavia and Damon hear Tyler say.

"Oh boy." Octavia and Damon say together.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please!" Caroline says frustrated.

"What is going on?" Elena asks.

Damon grabs a dart of vervain and hands it to Octavia, who them takes it and readies herself.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler says.

He turns to leave but before he can make it out the door, Octavia builds a circle of flames, entrapping the hybrid. Tyler turns around scared but he has no time to freak because Octavia throws the dart at him with vampire strength. It hits him in the heart and he falls asleep. Before he can catch fire, Octavia takes out the fire with wind she thought of.

"What are you doing!?" Caroline panics.

"He's been sired." Damon explains instead.

"What?" Alaric asks.

Octavia stands tall and speaks, "When a person transforms into a vampire, by one that you have strong emotions for, you become at risk of being sired. It can stem from hate-loathing, or love. You may grow such a deep appreciation for them turning you, you would do anything in return."

"Sired," Damon says, "He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him."

"Loyal how?" Elea asks.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. Maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon say.

Eyes turn to Octavia. Yet again, they question her loyalty, and it angers her. "You thing that I might be sired to him?"

"You have to understand." Elena says.

"No. No I don't have to understand. I had lost my parents and brother, and the next day I go into a mountain risking my life for you. Not only that, but saving your lives. Then, I get my leg broken because I tired to stop Damon from attacking you, Caroline. Luck would have it, because then I am dragged to a stupid school event and am turned against my will! I have done nothing but help, hell, I created half of this plan! Yet you question me?" Octavia screams. "You better not forget that I am helping you fool my sister into false love so you can get your back!"

The room is stunned into silence. No one moved or spoke, so Octavia continued, "Care, when your father tortured you, I came and comforted you. Where were you guys for me," A single tear rolls down Octavia's cheek, "I'm tired, do the plan with out me. I'm going home. Besides, wouldn't want you to question my part if it messes up."

She can hear Caroline talk about Tyler for a second before she sees them go to the party, none go after her. She is angry they didn't even try to apologize, but happy they didn't give her a chance to yell at them again. She was guilty, yes, she understood why they needed to ask if she was loyal to them. That didn't take away her pain from not being trusted.

Instead of going home, she took a couple laps around the school, all just to clear her head. Around her tenth lap around the parking lot and school, she could smell smoke. Without even thinking, she ran up to the truck and noticed Elena and Stefan inside. Alaric was trying to break the glass but it wouldn't budge. Octavia started to blow out the fire with the water elemental magic she had but before she could finish, an unseen force smashed her head against the window. She turned to fight back but a pain erupted in her neck and she saw nothing but darkness, only thinking about whether or not her friend made it out alive.

**************************************************************TVD*************************************************************

When Octavia woke up, she didn't know where she was at, only that her captor had good taste. It was a bedroom, she knew that much, and the bed was connected to a bathroom where she could here a conversation going on.

"You played your part of the night really well tonight." Octavia heard Elena compliment.

"Oh, yeah." Damon said.

Octavia got up and headed for the door of the room, not wanting to hear about their plan, or hear them at all. She made it past and begun to walk down stairs for the front door, Alaric walked past her on the way down and gave her a nod. Out of politeness, she gave him one back, but it was short and curt. Practically running down the steps now, she ran into Stefan.

"Where's the fire?" He joked, holding her tight, as too not let her leave his sight.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon, considering you, ya'know barely survived one?" Octavia said back at him harshly.

Stefan smirked, "The only thing that didn't survive that fire was Ric's truck. My looks can never die out."

Octavia barked a laugh, "Who said anything about your looks Salvatore?" Octavia grew closer to Stefan, dangerously close, and if she hadn't heard Elena and Alaric, she would have seen how far she could go. Not tonight though, and for sure not with an emotionless Stefan.

She rushed out the door at her highest speed and made it at home with a new record. She should be thinking about everything else in her life, but she wasn't, right now she was thinking of Stefan Salvatore. How she flirted with him too. She was completely oblivious to vampire watching her smile, all because she flirted with Stefan.


	9. Brother, I'm HOPEFUL

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Okay I am a terrible person, I am not even a person, I am a ghost. AAHHHHHHH I hate when updates happen once a day and suddenly nothing and I did that to you guys. BTW no one replied on any of my questions. I want to make this story better for my readers which means I need your opinions.**

 **CutieChante : Thank you for noticing her restraint, I feel like no one else in the story does, and that can change because of it. Same with her humanity. I love that you review as much as you love my responding to them**

Octavia was having a good dream. It involved a certain Salvatore and herself, talking as she rushed from his house, and then suddenly flirting. She was happy and careless, it was new to her after this weeks events, and when she realized it wasn't a dream but a memory she was replaying in her sleep it made her a whole lot happier. When she thought of how he was humanity-less and would probably regret it when his switch turned on, it damped her mood a bit. Now when she opened her eyes again and got a face-ful of August, her mood jumped back to a hundred percent happiness. Her brother. Her little, nine year old, glasses too big for his face, brother was right on top of her lying figure. Nothing changed. He still had his blonde mop of curls, his cheesy dimples when he smiles, and those baby blue eyes.

Octavia launched forward and hugged him, if he were alive she would be cracking his ribs one by one. She was laughing and crying, and so was he. She didn't even realize the other people in her room until she wiped her eyes clean of tears. When she saw her mom and dad though, she ran from the bed with inhuman speed and tackled them to the floor, her brother on the top of them all.

"Tell me this isn't some sick twisted dream," Octavia begged, "Tell me that when I pinch myself I will find I am not sleeping. Please, please."

"Oh sweetie." Her mother said lovingly.

"We are real, ghosts, but real." Her father told the tribrid while stroking her cheek.

"How?" Octavia asked. It was the million dollar question. "I don't understand? Wait, yesterday when I was getting ready for bed, I felt someone kiss my forehead. Was that you guys? How long have you been here?"

Her family looked at each other a little scared before her father answered, "Sweetie, we didn't get here until this morning, but when we got here we had to chase off a certain vampire. The one who killed us."

Octavia's mouth dropped in horror, "Caleb. Caleb was here?"

"Yeah, but I scared him off." August said jokingly. They gave a tiny laugh.

"We don't know what happened, the entire time since we died, we have been following you. We have watched everything. Last night we were able to touch you and stuff so we did kiss you, you were asleep by that point, and today you can see us." Her mother told her.

"I am so happy to see you guys. Its been really hard." Octavia told them, tearing up halfway through.

"I know sweetie, but you will always be our daughter." Her father told her.

"You guys will always be my parents," She told them. She them turned to her little brother, "And you will always be my brother."

They all smiled at each other, taking in each others faces before the moment was ruined by her phones' ringtone go off. Octavia checked the caller ID and saw LEECH in bold letters. She rolled her eyes and was about to shut it off when her father told her not to. It would be rude, he told her. She answered it with a huff.

"What do you want Damon? I am trying to bond with my family." Octavia growled.

"I need your help. Rebekah time will have to wait." He said urgently.

"Why do you need my help? I am not loyal remember?! Grab a friend and have them help." Octavia said with venom.

Damon sighed and tried again, "Come on, O. Please. Look I am sorry for doubting you. Sometimes I do thing, I don't have to do, like question your loyalty."

Octavia looked at her parents, who nodded their head at her, quietly saying to help him. She didn't want too, "Listen here Leech, not only does your apology sound fake and recycled, but it also lacked a certain key part. You forget that I am a tribrid, and as a newly formed tribrid, you might say I have A SHIT LOAD OF RESTRAINT! None of you guys care though, as long as you guys are unscathed, who cares about the girl falling apart, or the fact that she is kind enough to help at all!" Octavia takes a deep breath before continuing, "I fight myself trying everyday not to kill you or anyone and none of you notice because you all take me for granted. You are going to text me were we are meeting up, and by the end of the day, I want a heartfelt apology." She hung up on him.

Her mom moved away from her dresser so she could get clothes on and spoke up, "I'm proud of you munchkin."

"Thanks mom, but I though you would want to hangout today." Octavia told them.

Her father stepped forward, "Amber, or Octavia, we would love too. However, we are dead and your friends sound like they need you. In the supernatural world that could mean life or death. We don't want to see you here anything soon. As long as we can say goodbye, I am happy." He told his daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," Octavia whispered, "Goodbye." Her voice cracked and she had tears streaming down her face. It looked like a waterfall laid across her cheeks.

The others were also in tears. "Goodbye." They whispered.

A second later, a bright light engulfed the trio of ghosts and they were gone.

Octavia could only hope that they had found peace somehow.

That they weren't hurting.

Octavia could only hope.

 **When I wrote this, I had the intentions to write the entire episodes worth, however it didn't work that way. When I brought the family into the story and then I had Damon ruin it, I knew they deserved more. The Thornwood's deserved a moment with their thought to be daughter.**

 **This is only part one of GHOST WORLD.**

 **Also, at the end of a certain season (I don't remember which one) when all those ghosts went to heaven (when the Other Side was collapsing) like Lexi, I sent them there.**

 **The Thornwood clan are now in Heaven. (If you don't believe in Heaven, it is whatever place in your religion or non-religion that the dead rest in peace and happiness. That was my twist on the plot.**

 **I will share part two tomorrow or later. Sorry again**


	10. Brother, I'm STRUGGLING

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Thank you everyone who follows and favorites my story. Over 3,000 have read parts of it and the number continuously decreases though, please don't stop reading, and comment on what you like or don't like. This story is for you guys to enjoy and I want you to enjoy it.**

 **trickster blue : I promise to write more**

 **CutieChante : I wanted it to be portrayed that she embraces herself ya'know? The easiest way to do that would be for her to own up to her new/not-so-new name. I AM SO GLAD YOU NOTICE AND POINT OUT THESE THINGS.**

 **VampireGirl1719 : AHHHHHHHH I am happy you like it and are excited for my updates**

 **ItsMe : I love that you love it :) And don't worry, Ripper her is never too far**

* * *

It took ten minutes for Octavia to calm herself down and get to the Lockwood caves. Damon had texted her the information that that Mason Lockwood was not to know of her arrival. Of course, whatever Damon wanted, he wasn't going to get. So when she heard her thought to be uncle utter words along the line of thanking Damon for coming on his own, she had to step in.

"He didn't come alone. This asshole is incapable of trust, it doesn't extend to you, which is understandable since he killed you. It also doesn't extend to me, so don't pout." She says with venom and a look that could kill. Damon unexpectedly bows his head in understanding and regret, it was far different for what she had expected, which was an eye roll and a smirk. Mason gave her a quick hug. He knew she wasn't his niece but she had been for about seventeen years

"I'm surprised you came though," Mason told Damon, "It seems you knew of her feelings, and yet you still come with to people who hate you, in an isolated cave."

Damon ignored their hidden threat and said to Mason, "You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead so I'd say I'm highly motivated."

"Mikael?" Mason asked.

Octavia froze mid step towards the wall. Mikael. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. It had been a thousand years historically, but only eighteen in her actual life time. She saw him to be a monster when he was human, even when he hadn't known of her true lineage he beat her. She was defiant and stubborn, all to quick to defend Niklaus or take blame for a siblings mistake. There where times she wished for death. Mikael as a vampire with the power to kill vampires terrified her even more. She knew that Bonnie's mother had sealed him in a tomb out of Mystic Falls and she knew that the Mystic gang would be stupid enough to wake him if it meant destroying Klaus.

Yes, she hated her brother for what he did to her. However, unleashing Mikael was the worst thing they could do, he would probably even kill them before he even heard of their plans for Klaus. Plus, she still cared for Klaus at the bottom pit of her heart, he was her family, no matter how mad she was. Voicing her thoughts was dangerous though. If Damon knew that she didn't want to raise Mikael, he wouldn't think she thought that for them, he would think she was thinking of Klaus. For him to think that would immediately put her on Team Klaus, they would try to kill her too. So she pretended she wasn't listening. She was going to become invalid. Neither for Klaus, neither for Damon, in return she would have the trust of both.

"Yeah," Mason continues, "That didn't turn out so great, did it?"

"How do you know so much?" Damon defects.

"There's not much to do on the Other Side but sit around and watch people screw things up." Mason says with humor and complete honesty.

"You don't have to be dead to do that, just watch along the side lines with me." Octavia calls.

Damon ignores her but she could hear Mason chuckle. "What are we looking for?" Damon says trying to get the attention on the situation at hand.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire," Mason than takes a shovel and tries to beat down the brickwall Octavia was once leaning on, "Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason goes to hit it again but it barely dents the wall.

Octavia grabs the shovel mid swing and yanks it out of his hands. Both guys look at her curiously. She gives them hard glares and she can feel her tribrid features coming out to play. Orange and brown eyes with flecks of blue from her witch side shine and Damon narrows his eyes positioned in an attack stance. Veins craw under her eyes but she can still see Mason step back a couple spaces. She fumes with anger and her voice portrays it well, "You brought me to a cave, in the middle of no where, when I was busy with my family just so I could help you find a weapon to kill and Original Vampire?! You think I would help you find something to kill me?" She asks Damon, "You think me a stupid person, LEECH!"

Damon relaxes his pose and puts his hands in the air to mimic surrender, "Why would I kill our ally? Unless you aren't an ally?"

"There goes the no trust Damon. Screw you!" Octavia seethes.

"Well you don't make it easy! How the hell do you expect me to trust you when you go have family time with Rebekah!? Huh? That is what you said on the phone, is it not?" Damon questions.

Octavia rush towards him with such anger that she throws him into the wall they were once trying to break into. She tighten her iron hold on his throat and hoisted him into the air before he could lift himself off the ground, "Mason wasn't the only ghost coming back from the dead!" Octavia seethed. Her voice was angry but her eyes had a tinge of sadness.

She can easily see his eyes widen in confusion until something clicks and he's looking at her with sadness. He tries to speak but the tribrid was grabbing his throat so hard blood began to dampen her hand. She was literally about to rip his head off. Letting him go so she couldn't do that pisses off the homicidal ripper in her head, but her humanity is relieved. Octavia Mikaleson has yet to kill anybody.

He chokes but gains enough strength to speak, "Your family, you meant the Thornwood family?"

Nodding, she can barely hear him say sorry as she struggles to reel back in her emotions. The blistering rage covered her body and to her it felt like she was burning, like she was fire. She knew she lost control, and Octavia knew that Damon had noticed the self restraint she had been giving his group. He now saw that the girl in front of him was struggling and that girl could only hope he appreciated her more.

"I promise, I swear, I give you my word or what ever you Mikaelson people say, I will not kill you or injure you. Only Klaus." Damon tells Octavia.

Octavia looks into his eyes and notices the sincerity. Him still going after her brother still scares her but she reminds herself to become invalid and not to show emotion. Mason by then shows up back into her life and she is shocked to see he was still standing there after everything. He leans forward into the hole where the tunnel is and turns to Damon.

"Go on in." Mason says.

Damon gives a look of distrust, typical, before saying back, "You first."

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason tries.

"Thought crossed my mind." He says sarcastically.

"Both of you are scared shitless babies. Grow up." Octavia told them before walking in, "Besides, haven't you heard of ladies first? You brought me for my incapability to die, right Damon?"

Both Mason and Damon follow after her with embarrassed eyes. They quickly shrugged it off though when they realised they both felt the same way on something.

"So, tell me, do you think Mikael is a good idea?" Damon asks.

His question floats in the air but Octavia knows it was drifted towards her. She made sure her steps didn't falter and that her voice was steady, "Honestly, no," She didn't know what he knew. Did he know that she was his daughter? No. Not daughter, stepdaughter. Did he know of the family connection Mikael shares with her and her blood family? She had to chose her words carefully. She knew he was reading her, not as closely as before, but he was curious to her reasoning, "A vampire that hunts vampires? I like my life and I am sure you value yours. He was created to hunt us and you are giving him a stake."

She hated her position. She was worried she was too Pro Klaus. But then she felt a little too Pro Scooby Gang. Damn her humanity. Pro Ripper kept whispering for her to turn it off and worry about herself only. Screw Klaus, he hurt you. Screw Damon and Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, even Jeremy and Matt, they doubt you. Help yourself. Pro Humanity was trying to shove Ripper her back into a closet but was slipping.

 _Amber. Think about Amber and how she helped her mother cook. Think about Amber and how she was taught to drive by her father. Think about Amber and how she taught her brother to do division on his math homework. Be Amber, you were her once upon a time, be her a bit longer._

Her brain kept whispering the words in her head but then she felt like she was dishonoring herself, she felt fake.

She was struggling.

Luckily Damon took this chance to speak, "Your right," He said following after Mason, but talking to Octavia, "But it's a risk I am willing to take."

Damon moves fast to catch up to Mason but Octavia doesn't want to be behind them so she speeds up to the very front. She can still hear them talking though.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon tells Mason.

"You talk the talk but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda." Mason pushes back. Damon moves a bit ahead but not too far.

"I'm supposed to believe you won't screw me over?" Damon says with a trace of humor.

Mason chuckles but Octavia rolls her eyes. "It's called trust, Damon. I feel as though I have said this over and over again in the last hour.

They walk a little further until a fork in the tunnel appears. "Alright. Which way?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Mason says.

"E-ne-me-ni-mi-ni-mo," Octavia starts singing before Damon interrupts her.

"Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?" Damon says unbelievingly.

"I'm a ghost," Mason begins, "Not God."

The flat tone in his voice and the joke itself has Octavia curled up in laughter. The boys look at her with a small smile before getting back on track.

"Go left." Mason guesses.

Octavia regains her composer and walks in first. Damon follows her but is slow to take in his surroundings, he looks back unamused but continues. Octavia can hear Mason say something to Damon but she tunes it out when she can hear to sound of wires and pulleys clicking into place. She turns and vampire speeds herself to where Damon was but before she can push him, huge stakes eject themselves from the walls. Damon and Octavia are front to front and grunting from the pain. They are so close that if it weren't life and death, Octavia would blush like a school girl. Damon tries to remove the stakes but they are coated with vervain. Octavia, weak from not feeding in a while, and from the vervain, can't even use her Original strength to free them. She settles down admitting defeat, but before she can realize what is happening, a belated stake comes out of nowhere. Because of Octavia's shortness, it hits her right in the heart. She temporarily dies.

She doesn't know it, but Damon worries for her. She may never know it.

* * *

She wakes up alone and she is immediately pissed. Octavia the realizes that now would be the perfect time to collect her thoughts, she was struggling and she had no one to go too. Once she feels better, she goes to find Damon, she does and realized her isn't alone.

"'Cause I need a non-vampire to get into the cave." She hears Damon say.

"Then I came for nothing." Octavia says to make her presence known.

Damon softly glares at her before turning back to Ric, "And other than Elena, your pretty much the only one I trust. Human wise." He says that last part for Octavia and she appreciates his thought.

"Well you have a crappy way of showing it." Alaric snaps softly.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him,-" Damon starts before I interrupt.

"What is it with you an killing my family members!?" Octavia yells, half of her was serious and half of her was playing around.

"Couldn't you cut me a little slack?" Damon finishes.

"I shouldn't have to get over it! I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Alaric repremands.

"Well sometimes I do things I don't have to do." Damon decides to say.

Octavia turns to Damon in shock, "I knew your apology wasn't original! No pun intended."

Alaric smiles at her and turns to Damon a little lighter, "You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood? And Octavia?"

Damon falters but continues nonetheless, "Yeah, well," He struggles but his signature smirk returns to his face, "I didn't mean it with him."

"What about me." Octavia asked with a challenge.

Alaric goes to inspect the hole to the cave tunnel and that gives Damon a chance to actually apologize, "Octavia, I am truly sorry for not trusting you, for doubting you, and for saying my eyes are prettier than yours behind your back," He pauses to watch Octavia smile and chuckle, "I should have thought about what you were going through, and I should have appreciated it more. I am sorry."

Octavia smiles and looks into his eyes, they are sincere, "I forgive you and everyone else." Octavia tells him.

The moment is over though when Alaric calls for their attention, "What is it?" Octavia hears Damon say.

"I have no idea." Alaric murmurs.

Octavia takes out her phone and uses the camera to see closer, she can see drawings done on the walls, she can't see them all only one in particular. It is a circle of specific names, her family's names. Written in her native tongue, her name is frozen next to Klaus'.

She is afraid. This can only mean one thing.

Ancient ancestors wrote down their history.

Being invalid is going to get harder, she can tell. She knew she was only going to struggle more and more too.

Struggle. That seems to be the only thing she can do recently.

Struggle.


	11. Brother, I'm EMOTIONLESS

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Okay everyone, this took forever. There where so many flash backs and details, and I wanted to make sure if could fit things in timelines without severely damaging anything. I start back up in high school this coming week so I won't post as much but I will keep trying.**

 **Question: Octavia nicknames? Anything you want me to try to fit in? Is she going to New Orleans or staying in Mystic Falls?**

 **CutieChante : She is struggling and I hope I did a good job to show it. It wasn't hard to write about inner conflicts because I drew from experience. Family or friends? Everyone says 'family first' or 'Family Above All' *wink *wink, but if you think about it... no reader can say they haven't thought of their friends first. But is it so hard she will turn off her humanity?**

 **TO CUTIECHANTE, A HUGE THANKS TO YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING. I WAS ALWAYS SCARED OF CRITISM AND THAT NO ONE MAY LIKE MY STORY BUT I APPRECIATE THE COMMPLEMENTS AND KIND REVIEWS YOU GIVE ME.**

* * *

It was a long night, even before Damon called her again and told her too watch the cave. She was forced out of her home by the grumpy vampire and didn't even think about bringing a blanket. In other words, it's a good thing that vampires and Tribrids can't freeze. With the lack of sleep and enormous amount of boredom she contained, justification for scaring Elena with Damon seemed unneeded.

"Scaredy-cat." Damon said.

"Just ignore him," Alaric drawed out, "That's what I do."

"What about Amber?" Elena asked a bit moody, not forgetting about her role in scaring her.

"I saw a pet store a couple miles away. We could get a muzzle." Damon said.

Octavia turned to face him with a snarl before speaking, "Dog jokes Damon? We both know the only bitch here is you."

Alaric sighed, he was already tired of the fighting, but Elena just thought it was funny.

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked, changing the subject.

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti vampire." Damon said in a disappointing way.

"What do you mean ancient?" Elena asked.

"He means Octavia ancient." Octavia answered.

"See for yourself." Damon replied, still walking towards the cave. He stopped suddenly and Octavia had to grab Elena so she didn't knock into Damon, "This is as far as I get to go." He said.

"Octavia?" Elena asked.

"I can lean into it a bit, probably because of my blood."

"You're part witch, can't you take it down?" Alaric asked from behind them. Octavia forgot he was even with them.

"A spell that old is too dangerous. I would need the witch who cast it, I need her spell, which is why I do the elements. I can do fire, water, wind, earth. I stick to that more." Octavia looked at their confused looks but shook her head. She didn't feel like explaining.

"So you can roast marshmellows? How powerful you are." Damon mocked.

"Damon, if I want to, I could the blood in your veins to ice, and if I really want to I could start a wild fire all along the north. Start an earth quake or a thunderstorm." Octavia threatened.

"So you're a weather girl." Damon joked again.

Alaric and Elena noticed Octavia's eyes flash gold and blue. They tried to warn him but it was too late.

"You saw the Falls right? All that water, it is mine. I could bend it to my will. If I wanted to, I could take that water and add to it. How do you feel about a flood? I could push you all the way to New York with wind. A regular rainy day could turn into a hail storm with some of my influence," She took a breathe and looked at their curious/cautious faces before continuing with a smirk, "One of your cover up fires could lead to the end of the world."

They nodded their heads in understanding but she had one last piece to say, "I am not some kiddy-power witch. I am as deadly as Klaus, maybe more."

"Point taken. But I'm still going to call you Weather Girl, think of it as my revenge for you calling me Leech." Damon said while smirking.

For reasons unknown to Octavia, she blushed.

Alaric and Elena took a second before entering the cave. Their flashlights shined on the walls littered with ancient drawings, it was truly a sight to see, and Octavia wished she could go up their and touch it. She remembered this cave faintly. She watched as her brother carved their names, the pictures surrounding it weren't her or her brothers' doing.

"What is all this?" Elena asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms, it's a really really old story." Alaric said.

"I can translate it if that's what your thinking. I was unaware someone had done this and it was done after I travelled, but if you can take picture and call me I could help." Octavia said to them.

Alaric sighed and turned his attention on the wall, "That right there is a moon cycle." He said before moving his light again, "A man. A wolf."

"A werewolf." Elena said shocked.

"A man-wolf." Octavia answered at the same time.

"Yeah. It's the Lockwood diaries, Pictionary style." Damon joked.

"I don't understand, I thought the Lockwoods came here with the original founders in the 1860s."

"Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric answered in awe.

"Oh yeah, werewolves came before vampires did. Still a bit moody about that." Octavia said.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long. Gets better, show her Ric." Damon tells the two of them.

Octavia felt as though they didn't need her, it's not like they had been asking her anything and she sure as hell wasn't going to just give up information, "I'm gonna go guys, no need for me to be here and I am sure I could find better things to do." She turns to leave but Damon grabs her arm.

"Hold on weather girl, you are forgetting the best part." Damon says. He didn't let go of her arm so she yanked it from him, but she did stay in place.

"Names," Alaric begins, "And they're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script."

"Vikings?" Elena said in disbelief.

"Yes." Octavia said while shifting uncomfortably.

Alaric turned back to the wall on a certain name, "This name here, when translated it means..."

He leads off and Octavia answers, he obviously didn't know the answer and needed help, "Niklaus."

Alaric nods in appreciation, "Niklaus." He repeats.

"Klaus." Elena says with recognition.

Alaric nods before continuing, "And Elijah... and Rebekah... and Octavia."

"Bloody asshole, I wanted my name first and he put it last." Octavia says angry, she remembers the day as if it were yesterday.

She recounts the day to them as she is sucked into a memory.

* * *

 _She was standing near the fire, trying to warm up her feet while Niklaus etches their names on the wall, "I want to be first." She demands._

 _"I wield the blade Firefly, my name goes first, then Elijah, then Rebekah, you last." He says with a smirk._

 _"I could throw this fire at your face, maybe then you'll reconsider." Her threat goes unnoticed by him, he doesn't care._

 _"It's a mans world Octavia, men go first. Besides, throwing fire at my face, you would miss me too much." He tells her triumphantly._

 _She scowls, "I never said I would kill you, just burn your precious face. Maybe then Tatia would choose Elijah over you." Her accent was thick on the last part and Niklaus was tempted to just give in, but he was too stubborn._

 _"Give my love to Elijah, just for suggesting that I should tell father of your indiscretions. His name is Alexander, is it not?" He knows he has won when her smile falls. He sees this and instantly wants to say sorry but doesn't, Rebekah comes over and distracts him._

 _Rebekah comes to him and takes the blade from him, "You should apologize, my sister is your twin, your bond should mean more than petty insults." She starts to carve her name and he watches carefully._

 _"Let him be an ass Rebekah, when he gets scared of father, he won't see me trying to help him." Octavia tells her sadly. She walks over and sees Bekah working on her name, but she is far from Niklaus at the same time._

 _She sees Rebekah struggle and Klaus takes a sharp breath, "Rebekah, let me have at it."_

 _"Quiet, Niklaus. I have to have my concentration if I am not to slice off a finger." She groans._

 _"Sister, while you are at it, put my name up there, on top of Niklaus'." Octavia jokes._

 _Klaus stretches out his arm and grabs Octavia. He puts her back to his chest and his hand over her mouth. She struggles to get him to let go of her but gives up, until she starts thinking of the fire licking at her feet. She bends it to her and stretches it across the floor she can imagine it touching Klaus' feet. A second later and he yells in pain. He lets her go and Octavia laughs before making the fire return to the pit._

 _Klaus glares at her until he sees her smile, he then smiles too and hugs her._

 _"Father will not like you handleing the blade." Klaus says, returning to Rebekah._

 _"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade." Rebekah tells him defiantly._

 _"Yes brother, don't fight her on this or I shall come to her defense and wield too." Octavia says._

 _"Father need not know." Rebekah says lastly._

 _"He will find out. He always does." Klaus says innocently._

 _Octavia rolls her eyes, "I wonder why?" She accuses._

 _"That's because you always tell him." Her sister says._

 _Niklaus bows his head in shame, "I cannot help it. He frightens me."_

 _Octavia grabs her twins hand and squeezes it for comfort. He pulls her in for a side hug._

 _"He frightens us all. That is why we must stick together as one," She tells him reassuringly._

 _"Always and Forever." Octavia comes up with._

 _"Always and Forever." Rebekah says again. Klaus looks down and Rebekah decides to lighten the mood, "Right traitor?"_

 _He looks up cockily and with a smile, "Right."_

 _"Here, you finish. I am to help mother with the meal, you too Octavia." Rebekah says._

 _Octavia bids goodbye and lifts her black dress to walk, it was a bit too big for her short stature. She waits by the entrance for her sister, she has a smile on her face._

 _They walk towards home together and Rebekah tells her what she missed in those two minutes alone._

 _"Wait, so he set us off to make dinner? Why must men make us feel like being a woman is dishonoring and we must beg?" Octavia asks angered._

 _"It's how the world works. You'll be happy to know I cut his hand when returning the blade, I even told him not to be a baby about it." Rebekah answered._

 _They both laughed and then walked the rest of the way in silence._

* * *

 _"_ These are the names of the original family?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Octavia answered quickly. She had a smile on her face, that memory was a good one.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls or even the entire New World, for that matter." Alaric asked.

"Okay, this has got to be one of Klaus' fakes. Octavia you have to be lying." Elena said in shock.

"I understand this is a lot, but it isn't fake, and I am not lying!" Octavia said angry. Damon walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her in understanding, he believed her and so did Alaric, Elena was just scared.

"That's what I said." Damon said. He was lying, Octavia could tell, but he didn't want Elena to feel alone.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric told her.

"What's the name?" Elena said giving in and calming down.

"Mikael." He says while turning towards Elena. His eyes land on Damon and Octavia though.

"Mikael," She asks for clarification. He nods at her, "Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" She asks.

"Yep." Damon says, he got everyone's attention, "And I like to call him Papa Original."

* * *

Octavia decided to leave them to take their pictures, she knew about how to translate most of them, and if they asked she would help. For now, she went to school, her sister asked for her to come and because Rebekah never did anything wrong except make rude comments, she came.

"Rebekah!" She yelled, even though she didn't have too.

Rebekah turned her head and saw Octavia, she smiled, "Octavia, thanks for coming. You should know better than to skip school."

"I'm older than you Bekah, I should be telling you what to do." Octavia said laughing.

"You were, before you left us." Rebekah said angry. That quickly wiped the smirk off her face.

Octavia looked said, "Rebekah," She started, "The witches would have killed me if I stayed, mother wouldn't have stopped them, she hated me."

Rebekah softened her eyes and went back on her protective stance, "I would have protected you, Niklaus and our brothers would have too."

"I would never endanger you guys for myself." Octavia said close to tears, "But I never stopped loving you. I may have forgotten my memories of you but I still loved you somewhere in my heart."

Rebekah smiled, "You would kill yourself to protect us. I just wish we could have done the same. I love you sister."

"And I you." Octavia said.

Rebekah rushed up to her and hugged her. If she was human, Octavia was sure that her ribs would be breaking and she would be dying.

The hug was over a minute later and to lighten the mood Rebekah joked, "So where is your Mikaelson accent hmm, you had it before you left?"

Octavia laughed, "It's still there." She said. She made she her british accent was used too. "It's weird," She says with her accent, "I want to speak with it but then I feel like Scooby gang won't like it. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"Use your accent, it is a part of you, you can't just turn it off. Now I have to start practicing, see you later at the Salvatore's? I am staying there since Nik left." Rebekah says.

"Sure." Octavia said.

And she said it with her accent.

Octavia began to walk away but saw Elena talking with Rebekah. She listened in and when Elena threatened to wake up Mikael, Octavia was thrown into another memory, one with her father.

* * *

 _Octavia was sitting next to her brother Hennrik, trying to convince him to let her braid his hair, when Rebekah walked over and pointed to Klaus and Elijah. Octavia sat up and picked up her shirt so she could watch closer, she faintly heard her sister call for Henrik to hurry up. She ran fast, not that she was very far, and saw Elijah and Klaus sword fighting. Elijah got the advantage when he went for a head shot, forcing Klaus to go defense. Klaus pushed Elijah away and he backs off too see her, Rebekah, and Henrik._

 _"Oh, look." He boasted, "Our sisters arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory." Elijah said happily._

 _"Pretty sure that is Niklaus' line, brother." Octavia joked._

 _Elijah looked at her and gave a performance of himself as if he were heart broken. He put a hand on his heart, "You wound me sister."_

 _"Ah yes," Klaus said pointing his sword at his brother, "On the contrary, 'Lijah."_

 _They resumed their game and Octavia cheered for Niklaus, "Elijah, you stand no chance, my twin is having too much fun!" Fair is fair and she always cared for equality, so she cheered for Elijah too, "Eli, you are better than that!"_

 _She hadn't seen her parents walking up from the river and she too wanted to join in, she went to pick up a sword but Rebekah kicked her foot and she dropped it. Octavia went to stand and when she looked up, she saw Mikael looking at her angrily. Then he looked at Niklaus, just in time for him to see Klaus cut Elijah's belt off._

 _Octavia froze and she could hear her mother tell her father to relax. He shook his head and looked at Octavia, she cowered in fear, she was still on the ground and when he walked up he yanked her up and whispered in her ear, "Go to Finn or Kol and stay there, we will talk later!"_

 _She scampered off, but not before she saw her siblings look at her sadly, she caught Niklaus' eyes and he was obviously worried for her. She mouthed to him that she was okay but her siblings looked scared for her, Mikael hated her and Klaus, a simple talk was never what he meant. She turned back, but not before hearing Mikael yelling at Nik. She couldn't leave._

 _She walked to the trees and started to climb. When she was high enough, she looked on and saw that Mikael had a sword pressed against his neck, she used the wind to try and push him away but she couldn't do to much or he would know. She decided to use the earth to make poppy flowers grow and using the two powers, she made them fly towards Mikael. He was allergic to them and no sooner than when she landed them at his feet, did he leave with her mother._

 _She saw her mother turn back to the trees, she saw her mother and her mother saw her. Ester nodded in appreciation for saving Niklaus but she knew that both her parents were now angry with her._

 _Later that night, Ester made a necklace, and gave it to her. It got rid of her powers for weeks._ _That was Esters and Mikaels punishment. For using her powers, for picking up a sword..._

 _For being born_

* * *

Later, after school, Octavia got a text from Rebekah to get to the Boarding House, she vampire zoomed there and knocked. Rebekah opened the door with a smile and they walked to the living room, seconds later, Elena walks in.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah said happily.

"You invited me over to talk." Elena said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright girls. Have at it." Bekah say.

Out of no where, a bunch of girls dressed in fancy dresses come out and into the room. They were compelled.

"Really, B?" Octavia asked.

"I need a dress." She justifies, "Okay, now twirl please" The girls do as asked.

Not feeding as much, and barely on hospital blood, the girls in front of her made it extremely difficult to have control. Elena saw her inching forward to the girls, and she worried for her friend. Rebekah noticed it too and actually regretted it, before she realized this could play in her favor.

"You've compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked.

"I need a homecoming dress." Rebekah said, "So what do you think? Pick one."

Elena scoffed, "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake Mikael."

Rebekah nodded her head and Elena thought for a second that she was going to win, however, she wasn't. Rebekah zoomed to a nearby table, grabbed a letter opener and cut a large line on one of the girls necks. She was losing blood, but not a lot, and she was thrown into Octavia's direction. Octavia caught her and was losing control fast, she felt her fangs grow and she even pierced her lip she was trying not to attack so hard. Her eyes were changing colors, normal blue to Tribrid, back and forth as her inner Ripper fought for dominance.

Elena stepped forward, scared, and was ready to try to help Octavia.

"I said pick one, Elena." Rebekah said. She moved to Octavia's side, ready to grab Octavia away.

Elena opened and closed her mouth like a fish before answering, "The red one."

Rebekah smiled and pulled the girl from Octavia. Octavia protested, ready to fight but stopped when Rebekah healed the model and the blood was gone. She was still mad though, and gave a nasty right hook to her sister, "Bring me into it again, Rebekah. I dare you." She spoke quietly, but she showed her rage.

With her face healed, Rebekah turned to the doppelganger, "There. Wasn't so hard, was it?"

Octavia left the room to take a break from her sister when she heard her dismiss the girls. She followed them and when she heard her sister talking to Elena, more like threaten, she grabbed the nearest one and drank.

She could feel the blood pouring into her mouth as if it were by the gallon, the girl started to scream and because she didn't want to be caught, she zoomed them far away. Somewhere far in the woods, the girl continued to scream, she was silenced when Octavia finished her off. No blood was left in her body, her head rolled off when Octavia threw her to the ground. She ran to the falls, cleaned her face off, and zoomed to the house.

No one would find the girl.

No one would know Octavia let her Ripper out to play.

No one would tell the difference, all because Octavia was a master.

A master at hiding her emotions.

* * *

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a land owner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Octavia heard Elena ask.

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it." Rebekah said.

"A girl, her name was Freya." Octavia interrupted.

Rebekah looked at her curiously before shaking it off and continuing, "They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here?" Elena asked quickly, "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Not by anyone in your history books." Rebekah joked.

"Our mother, she had a friend named Ayana. She talked to the dead frequently. They told her of America, and with a little help from her, we took a boat and rode out. Unknown to anyone but now, the Mystic, in Mystic Falls was a tribute to those spirit who guided us." Octavia answered, "Our parents already heard of people, those who had strength and speed, and they wanted that. They wanted health for their soon to be family. That lead us here."

"The werewolves." Elena said questionably.

"To us, they were just our neighbors. We lived in peace with them for over twenty years. During which time my family had more children. Including me." Rebekah said.

"And I as well. Me and my son." Octavia said.

"You had a son?" Elena asked shocked.

Octavia sighed, "My time line is horrendous, I confuse my self often. But yes, I had a son, and when I was forced to leave by the witches I had to give him up. He was raised with the werewolves. He is obviously dead. Lets change the subject."

"Who was the father?" Elena said, not changing the subject.

"His name was Alexander. He is obviously dead," Octavia said hard, "Lets change the subject."

Elena shook her head and turned to Rebekah, "You make it sound so normal."

"It was." She answered before telling our story.

* * *

"Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning, we'd return home." Rebekah started

 _Rebekah messed with Ayana's necklaces. She could practically hear her sister saying, "She'll burn you."_

 _All of a sudden, a sizzling sound was heard and Rebekah moved her hand. She saw Ayana walking by and looked scared, "Ayana, you burned me."_

 _"That is not yours to touch." She said softly._

"Ayana Bennett, the originator of the Bennett witch bloodline, was more a mother to me than my own," Octavia cut in, "Before she tried to have me killed."

 _"Mother!" Rebekah heard Niklaus scream._

"One full moon, my brother's snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price." Rebekah continued.

"It was forbidden for good reason, Henrik was shredded, anyone who left to see the wolves were shredded." Octavia said with a couple tears in her eyes.

 _Rebekah ran out to see and she noticed Klaus lying on the floor with Henrik. Elijah came out of no where and Ester ran too._

 _"No. No. What happened?" Ester questioned._

 _"The wolves." Klaus said through tears._

"Protecting my family was my life force, it was the first thing I thought of in any situation. Niklaus and our entire family took it hard. If I had never left, I would have made rain storms everyday, the village would have afraid to build fires thinking I would spread them. And I would."

"Everyone was thankful for your exit. They knew you would do that too." Rebekah did say.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Klaus kept muttering._

 _"We must save him. Please, there must be a way." Ester begged._

 _Ayana looked at the boy and begged for the spirits, she opened her eyes and spoke, "The spirits will not give us a way, Ester. Your boy is gone."_

 _Everyone was crying, Elijah couldn't look at Henrik, Niklaus cried in his bloody hands, Rebekah cried next to Nik while stroking his hair, Ester cried holding him. Her father, Kol, and Finn where out of the country, they didn't know. Octavia didn't cry. She wasn't even with them anymore. And at that moment, everyone missed her, she would have protected them. She would have helped them._

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah finished.

* * *

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can you get on with the story?" Elena asked Rebekah.

Octavia got up from her chair and went down stairs for a drink while they talked. She went to the basement, where she knew thy kept blood bags, and opened the cooler. Her features came out and she was temped to close it and run away. But she lost it. Opening a bag, she drained it in seconds, then another and another. Twenty bags littered the floor and she was going to make it twenty-one before she heard Elena say she was coming down.

She picked up all the bags and dug a quick hole in the ground with her power, she threw them in and covered it up.

No one would ever know.

"It belonged to the Original Witch." Octavia heard Rebekah say. She climbed up the stairs and walked in their conversation.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse." Rebekah said, "She's the one that turned us into vampires.

Rebekah began to account the story of their turning and curiously, she listened in. But when Rebekah said she wanted a drink, she froze. She worried they would find the bags somehow.

She unfroze and realized she was alone. She ran down the stairs and heard Rebekah, "Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses."

She recounts a flashback and then stops again.

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asked.

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah rushed.

"Our mother, Bekah. I we didn't like each other much but we still loved each other." Octavia said through gritted teeth.

"What?!" Elena said surprised.

"The witch of the original family. The Original Witch." Rebekah said mockingly. She thought Elena was stupid for not connecting the dots.

Rebekah and Octavia continued walking and went in search for liquor.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asks.

Ignoring her, Elena speaks, "But if your mother was a witch, then-"

"Am I? No." Rebekah says.

"I am." Octavia cuts in smugly as she finds a bottle of rum. She opens it and greedily drinks it.

"A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can be either be one or the other, never both." Rebekah closes. She continues after a second, she had found some alcohol, but Octavia was happy with her rum. "Unless you are Octavia, of course. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"Thank the gods for it too, I could never deal with Ester. At least she lived a happily life till she withered away." Octavia said.

"How did you turn?" Elena asks.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of natures eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. Then he drove his sword through our hearts." Rebekah says to them, barely managing to finish.

Octavia zoomed over to her and grabbed her shoulder in a comforting way. Elena watched worriedly, losing Octavia was losing to Klaus, she needed her.

"He killed you?" Elena asked mortified.

"Our father was the kind of man to kill puppies for a snack if you thought it was cute." Octavia clarifies.

They ignored her, "And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah tells the doppelganger.

She accounts waking up and completing the ritual but all Octavia saw was red. Having finally heard of their transformation, and how it was done so carelessly, she was livid. She blamed herself, if she had been there, she could have protected them. And she would have done the spell right. If Octavia could preform a spell that sent her through time, she could create a spell to make immortality true, and she had. Ester stole her spell.

"But the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun becaume our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. The spell decreed that the tree that gave us life, could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground."

Octavia moved from her sister and spoke, "Had Ester not stolen my spell, or at least, done it properly... half of the problems vampires face wouldn't even exist."

"The darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated, the hunger. Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that... the predatory species was born." Rebekah said.

Elena said she had to us the bathroom, so she left, and now only the sisters remained.

"How did he die?" Octavia asks out of nowhere.

"Alexander or Grayson?" Rebekah says for clarification.

"Both."

Rebekah took a large swig from her bottle and sat on the couch opposite to her brunette sister, "Alexander was killed by Mikael the same day father killed out mother. He never remarried and he missed you a lot. He knew why you did it though. Grayson, he lived a long and happy life I believe. When he had his first girl, and named it after you, I left him. He had another girl too and one boy."

Octavia took a large drink of her rum and finished it off, she had a couple tears in her eyes, "I had a lover, I had a son, I had my siblings-and entire family- and I left it all." Octavia said.

"You had too." Rebekah said.

The moment was over when Elena watzed into the room, "Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame. Octavia was gone so Nik was all that was left of our mothers indiscretion."

"I had triggered mine at eight. Mikael knew of my blood being impure, not his, but he didn't know that twins have the same father. He thought I was the wolf's kid and Nik was his own. He kept me nonetheless when Ester told him of powers I could posses."

"Yeah, Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son, and neither was Octavia." Elena muttered.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to surpress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikaels greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, it was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her. He didn't know that she had a guest though, and when he saw Octavia's love, he killed him too." Rebekah said with a sneer.

"Mikael killed your mother? And your husband?" Elena asks horrified.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik and Alexander watched. When he saw Alexander, he tore his heart out too." Rebekah said.

Octavia put a hand to her mouth to stop the sob coming from out of her lips, she felt as though just yesterday, the were wed in the forest. And now it felt as though her own heart was blown up. A thousand years had past, but only a few years in her mind.

"Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her, and so we could bury him with the rest of his family. He knew I had to say goodbye to our mother and he knew that when he saw Octavia in the future, she would have wanted him put to rest." Rebekah told them before talking about the flashback.

"Always and Forever." Elena repeated.

"I came up with that." Octavia said from the couch, another bottle of alcohol in her hand, this time it was Scotch.

"Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years." Elena said. It was a statement.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Octavia is obviously protective, if you haven't figured that out yet. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made our mistakes at least once. I've made it several times." Rebekah says.

"You make him sound like father, Bekah." Octavia points out.

"But you still love him?" Elena questions.

Rebekah scoffs and turns around to face her, "He's my brother," She starts, "And I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?"

Rebekah takes a moment to collect her thoughts and think back on everything today, in a flash, she is walking away practically pushing Elena out the door. "You've heard the story. It's time to go."

Elena doesn't move and Rebekah gets angry, "I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you are up to, but I am no longer playing along."

"I am just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena smart mouths.

"And I have given you a thousand!" Rebekah says.

"Elena, don't do it." Octavia said with a strong voice, "I lived with him for seventeen years and I feared my life, they have lived with him for a thousand and almost died for it."

"But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I am not stupid." Rebekah threatens.

"It's no secret I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine." Elena reasons.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake. If you come after my brother, or hurt my sister, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father." Rebekah threatens. "Now leave."

"Wait." Octavia says. Elena pauses and for a moment, she thinks that Octavia would come to her to defend her, but instead she is choked against a wall. Octavia doesn't apply pressure but Elena still worries for her life. "Klaus, I understand. Hurt him all you want, try to kill him, and know I will defend you if he attacks you. But do not wake Mikael and do not come after my sister."

Elena nods at this and Octavia lets her go. Rebekah watches amused by this, "I thought you were Team Elena."

"I am Team Octavia. They hurt you, I hurt them, and vise versa." Octavia says.

"Well, I say we drink on that. Us women are strong." Rebekah smirks.

Octavia laughs, "It's so funny, I was such a feminist when we were younger, I would have loved women's rights."

"That was one of the hardest periods for Nik and I, we both thought of you."

"Did you know her name, Grayson's other daughter, my grand daughter? And my grandson?" Octavia asks.

"Her name was Ireland. Beautiful blue eyes, blond hair, she was perfect. You're grandson's name was Alexander, after your precious hubby. Octavia Jr., Ireland, and Alexander Jr. it was a beautiful family." Rebekah said to answer her question.

Before they could continue, Elena barged through the doors. Rebekah went and got a drink and Octavia sat straighter on the couch with her scotch.

"I thought I told you to leave. Twice." Rebekah announces.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother? Or that Mikael killed your husband?" Elena asks.

"Watch it, Elena. Tread carefully." Octavia warns while beginning to stand up.

"Nik was there. He told me." Bekah tells them.

Elena sighs and looks at them with pity before talking, "He lied to you."

"What?" Octavia asks.

"And how do you know that?"

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family. How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the time travel spell, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for the hybrid." Elena said, practically talking a mile a minute.

During her rant, Elena got closer to them and showed the pictures, Octavia got closer to and saw them all. "It's true, Bekah. About the cave, I saw it for myself."

Elena looked at her and continued, "It's the combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol. And this one is for your mother." She showed them the pictures of her mother's symbol and Octavia went pale, she was slowly connecting the dots.

"Her necklace." Rebekah muttered.

"And this is the story of her death. And your husband, a picture on the farthest wall showed a man and then the hybrid signal, next to it was his death symbol, see?" Elena said while showing them the pictures she spoke of.

Rebekah had tears in her eyes and Octavia did too. Leaving her husband was the hardest thing to do, and leaving her baby, and just because she left didn't mean she didn't love him. Knowing he died by her brother's hands made her weak in the legs. But she didn't cry, not yet.

"The hybrid killed the original witch, and your husband. Not Mikael, Klaus." Elena says.

"No." Rebekah said while shaking her head in disbelief.

Octavia started crying, knowing it was true, and she put her hands over her face to stop the sobs racking in her body. She moved one of her hands and picked up the picture of her husbands death. Alive. Hybrid. Dead. She knew Elena wasn't lying, why would she lie to her? And while Elena and Rebekah fought, she invisioned what his death looked like, she could see it, as if she were there. Him, asking her mother if their was anyway they could contact her or if he could visit her, and then Niklaus coming in all angry and finally with a chance at revenge. She could smell the blood when he ripped out her heart, hear the screams of her beloved Alexander, and feel when he lost his heart in Nik's fit of rage. It was so much and in that moment, she made a decision.

The guilt for killing that model, for eating those blood bags, for leaving her family, abandoning her baby, losing her husband, her husband being killed, her thought to be parents death, Caleb's death, her brother's death, Henrik's death, losing the pack in the mountains, all of it was too much. She could barely over come the guilt and when she thought about it, she never really tried. She put it off, she moved on. The model probably had a family, and she ripped open her neck and fed like she was starved for decades. All the anger from losing everybody and the lack of trust they had in her helped too. Not to mention the loneliness she feels every night when she comes to an empty house with memories haunting her. All this encouraged her decision.

She knew her sister was yelling, but all she could hear was Elena's blood pumping in her veins, and how badly she wanted to drain her dry. When Rebekah started crying, Octavia almost regretted her decision, almost. Elena left and Octavia walked to the fire, she true the picture of Alexander's death in the fire, Rebekah looked at her expecting her to cry too and help her. All she got was a blank look.

"You bloody turned it off." Rebekah said between sobs.

Octavia did nothing but smirk.

"Turn it on." Rebekah said, she demanded it really but Octavia laughed in her face, "You won't be able to keep it off forever."

Octavia shrugged, "I don't care if I have it off for only five minutes. But lets be honest, why would I want to feel what you feel, when I could be thinking about all the shameless drinking I could do. Bye Becks, have fun with your pity party."

Rebekah couldn't believe it, in all her years, her sister had been the kindest of them, always protecting them, and now she didn't spare her a glance.

All because Octavia turned it off.


	12. Brother, I'm SLEEPING

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **I am back and am so sorry for not writing in a long time.**

 **QUESTION: Should Octavia go to New Orleans?**

 **Do you guys have anything you want me to fix or add?**

 **CutieChante : I hope you are happy with the out come of her new humanity-less life. I didn't want to go into too much detail because I didn't want to scare anyone away.**

 **WARNING: Mention of death and SUICIDE. SUICIDE DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL BUT FOR TRIGGERED PEOPLE- SKIP FIRST 3 PARAGRAPHS.**

* * *

Damon awoke to Rebekah running in his room and screaming at him to get up. He wasn't pleased but when she told him about Octavia's new emotional state, he rushed and got dressed. He ran up to get Stefan up, called Elena, and even tried reaching out to Tyler, they all came except Tyler and were all shocked to hear about another Ripper in the midst excluding Rebekah. Stefan tried not to show any emotion but a flicker of curiosity showed through his eyes, he wasn't alone. They planned a way for them to try to get her to turn it on, and decided using Rebekah to compel emotions back was the best way to go. After that discussion, they talked about a way to kill Klaus.

* * *

Octavia was having a good morning. Last night she killed an entire bar of low life people, drink all the liquor they had, and moved to the bar across the street. Full on blood, she decided to make this batch of people kill themselves, half did suicide, the other half beat each other, it was quite the show. Then this morning she got a text from her darling sister that they were going to kill her pathetic brother. Rushing home, as fast as a girl can when she was putting clothes back on from her night with a man she semi-sparred, she was thinking of ways she could torture Niklaus. All her plans included ripping out his heart after he was nothing but a pile of limbs. She even thought of buying a glass case where she could place his heart.

Last night, she truly became her self. Saying she was a tribrid, was one thing, but living as one and indulging in it made it real. She new she was a vampire with the way she drank them dry, until their heads rolled onto the floor. She new she was a werewolf when she elongated her nails and slit their throats for easier access and fun. She knew she was a witch when she froze her victims to the floor and set some on fire. It was everything and more and she had finally accepted it, but with every kill her humanity fought harder. Where as the Scooby gang thought every kill made you get lost in it, it was the opposite. With every death, one's humanity fights to come back, it pushes you until you want to give in and turn it on. That's when you make another kill, then another, and another, so that you can drown it out. Then again, she was only one person, maybe Stefan was different, it wasn't like she was going to ask for his opinion. She didn't care.

When she finally got to the Salvatore's house, the others were already there and when she walked into the house, she was thrown across the house and into a wall. Standing up at lightning speed and barring her fangs, she looked for the threat. She saw Elena on the couch, Stefan on a chair, Damon in the door way, and a smirking Rebekah. None of them had done it, she could tell with the way they were looking at her. Hiding her fangs, she did another once over, she then noticed Mikael and the way he held himself. He had done it.

Turning to Elena, she growled at her, "You bitch, you did wake him up!"

Elena turned to Damon for help, she was scared.

"Shush Weather Girl, I woke him up." Damon said sounding bored.

"I hope he kills you." Octavia says with a smirk. She goes to sit next to Elena but is thrown into another wall and is chocking for air. She looks down and sees Mikael.

"Father, NO!" Rebekah yells, trying to save her sister.

Mikael ignores her and turns to Octavia, he pushes his hand in her chest and she gasps in shock, "Octavia it's been centuries, how does it feel seeing me again?" He says lowly and dangerously.

With a quick command, her magic activates its self with the thought of her in danger, and starts to freeze him, he starts to stutter and she smirks as she removes his hand and pushes him away from her a good ten feet, "How does it feel as I freeze you from the inside out?" She throws back at him.

"Enough." Stefan says.

She listens and retracts her magic. Rebekah comes from behind her and whispers in her ear, "You need to turn it on." Octavia closes her eyes and thinks. Turning it on would be smart, but she doesn't want to feel the pain. Rebekah notices this and continues, "If you don't turn it on, I will force it. I don't want to but i will need too."

Sighing, not caring as everyone stares at them, she thinks hard and imagines a light switch being flipped on. One inner 'click' and she can suddenly feel everything. The pain of losing her love all those years ago, the guilt from killing all those people, the love she felt for everyone, the regret for sleeping with that man she met at the first bar she attacked. Everything. She didn't even notice she was crying until Rebekah handed her a tissue from Damon's hand. She wishes she could have left it off longer, but realizes that it would only make things worse. Focusing on her anger at Niklaus so she doesn't pass out at the overwhelming emotions, she stands straighter and heads for the open seat next to Elena.

"What's this plan to kill Klaus?" She finally asked.

* * *

Rebekah, not wanting to hear the plan of how they will take down her beloved-now hated, brother decides to leave and only the two Originals and the love triangle remains. They go over different ideas and hours later, they finally come to a good idea.

They move to the entrance of the house and walk through the plan, "Okay," Stefan begins, "So Mikael followed Elena here, he tried to grab her so he could use her as bait."

"And you, what, vervained him?" Elena asks skeptically.

"No, Octavia vervained him, he wasn't expecting her so it's perfect. The guy's an original, make it realistic." Damon commented.

"In that case, I used my magic on him too. Mikael hates me, he would be shocked for a second and then get over it. I used witchy ju-ju on him, vervained him, and you guys helped." Octavia answered.

"Okay. Fine, we vervained him. Tavvy helped. And in the process, discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan said.

"Tavvy? I like it." Octavia murmured. No one had ever called her Tavvy as a nickname and she appreciated it.

Ignoring her, Elena continued, "Which he planned to use on Rebekah. But instead-"

"We drove it in his heart." Stefan concluded.

"No, vampires can't use it, Elena drove it through his heart. Vervain weakened him but I held him still, enter Elena." Octavia corrects.

"Yeah," Elena says agreeing, "And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?"

"Good point. You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied." Damon says.

Everyone looks at him and he looks at them lazily, "Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here. What about Octavia, they are family." He says.

"Yeah, well, when have I ever been team Klaus?" She shoots back, "I am here to help you kill Klaus, what he did to my love was indescribable, this is justice."

"Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he will want proof." Elena says.

"He will want to see the body with his own eyes too, you have a plan for that?" Octavia asks.

"Then I shall be dead." Mikael comments from behind them.

Octavia rolls her eyes and turns back to look at him like everyone else has done. She sees that he has a dagger and white oak ash, her morbid curiosity wants to see if the dagger would put her to sleep. Elena and Stefan both head down towards him but she waits with Damon away from him.

"Lets say Octavia is right, she most likely is, what if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asks.

"Well it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. He and Octavia both would." Mikael says knowingly.

"Damn right I would." Octavia calls out, inching closer to the trio with Damon.

"You lure him here, and I will kill him." Mikael finishes.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Stefan asks.

"I am in possession of a stake. Fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael answers.

Octavia stumbled a few feet back but caught herself. She was an original, despite missing the spell Ester cast to turn them into it. When she cast it on her family and Klaus, the twin link they had had spread it to her. So even though she was changed a thousand years after, she was still an original by blood. She could not be compelled unlike the others had thought, and she could do all the things the others could do. She could compel, she could be staked and live, she had all the attributes as they do but more. She was an Original and a Tribrid. The Original Tribrid.

"Where is it?" Damon asks.

"Not here. Knowing the location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan asks.

"You leaving this in my heart." Mikael answers while gesturing towards the ready dagger, "You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So... it falls to you." He says to Elena.

Octavia looks at the scene and smiles, though it is only for a couple minutes, the sight of Mikael dead brings great joy.

"You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena says shocked.

"Don't try to change his mind Elena." Octavia says.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust. If that isn't motivation enough, it would make Octavia happy." He whispers to her.

"Please Elena. For me." Octavia says with a smile and fake puppy dog eyes.

Elena grabs Mikael's shoulder and uses it to her advantage. She brings her arm back and plunges it into his heart. He tries to hold back a gasp so he grunts instead and he falls to the ground. Octavia turns her head and makes sure Stefan never moves his eyes from the scene.

An hour later, and Octavia opens the door for Rebekah, they both look like they have seen a ghost and they make their way to the living room.

"If I know anything, Rebekah, he will want to speak with you so you need to tell him that Mikael is dead. You can't go back. Please, don't go back." Octavia says, she was practically on her knees begging though.

"I promise." Rebekah says.

She nods her head and Stefan takes out his phone, dialing Klaus' number.

" _Portland is fantastic once you get over all the whiney music and healthy looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves. Thanks to the blood I drew from Octavia when she was passed out after transition, she and I both have a few soldiers."_ Klaus says.

"You're father is dead." Stefan dead plans.

" _What did you just say to me?_ " Klaus says, actually sounding a bit hurt.

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father, and not dead. Mikael. Daggered," Stefan replies, "What do you want me to do with the body?"

 _"Well, first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_ Klaus says.

Stefan recounts what he watched and Klaus listens. When he is done telling him the story they created Klaus speaks up.

" _I want to see his rotting body for myself."_ Klaus growled.

Octavia smiled and looked at Elena, Elena passed two dollars her way and they both tried to cover up there laughter so their cover isn't blown. They had made a bet that Klaus would say that but Elena said he would only ask for a picture, making her the loser. They were still giggling and Damon wasn't going to risk it so he came from behind and covered their mouths with his hands.

They both looked at each other and sobered up their smiles, as a precaution Damon kept his hands on their faces.

"Well he's here. Come by whenever." Stefan jokes.

Damon lets go of Elena but holds onto Octavia. Tired from all the stress, she leans into his side and doesn't fight. Damon is shocked and moves his hand, but he doesn't move himself. Stefan notices this and looks at them curiously before returning back to the phone call.

" _If you are lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life, is what you are saying the truth?"_ Klaus asks.

The entire room is quieter than before if that was even possible and everyone freezes, if he doesn't answer correctly than everyone could die.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." He says looking at Octavia. They nod at each other and she goes to stand next to Rebekah.

" _I want to talk to Rebekah. And Octavia."_ He says.

Everyone looks at her shocked, she was shocked as well. She nods her head, silently confirming she could do this.

"That's not a problem. She's right here.

Stefan hands Rebekah the phone but Octavia grabs Rebekah's wrist and takes the phone softly. Everyone looks scared at what will happen but she just puts the phone to her ear and speaks.

"Nickle, you asked for me."

" _Firefly, my twin. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger? Something you helped in doing."_ He says.

Octavia looks up and sees Elena nodding at her to continue, to her side she sees Rebekah tearing up. Octavia knew Rebekah wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.

"When have I ever lied about matters with father?" She said.

" _So it's true?"_ Klaus confirms.

"It's true." She replies, "Years of abuse and all it took was a teen and a bit of ice. If only Tatia had courage. He is gone for good."

" _Let me see Rebekah."_ Klaus says.

Octavia hands Rebekah the phone and everyone is on the edge of their seat.

"Brother." She says.

" _Is it true?"_ Klaus asks getting straight to the point.

"It's true. I miss you. I'm miserable here." Rebekah sells.

" _I will be home soon."_ He tells her.

"Good. I'll see you then, brother." She replies.

Everyone takes a breath and relaxes when she hangs up.

"He bought it. He's coming home." Rebekah turns to leave for her room but not without saying goodbye to her sister.

When she is out of ear shot Damon speaks up, "Now, was that easy or what."

"Easy for you to say, you just watched." Octavia mutters by Elena's side.

"Lets just get this over with." Elena says before bending down towards Mikael. Octavia painfully gasps at the realization that her father would be alive again and Stefan walks over to her and pats her shoulder. Octavia turns her head surprised but Stefan doesn't even look at her and she thinks to her self that it was all in her head. A second later and the dagger is ripped out of his chest.

To lazy to go to her house and come back, and also in case Mikael tries to stake Rebekah, she takes one of the open rooms at the boarding house. With parting words she heads to her room. She has nightmares about the lives she took, more so the memories of it.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up to Rebekah pounding on her door telling her to get up. She slowly got up and dressed her self in casual jeans and a baggy sweater. Heading down stairs, she heard her sister and father talking.

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me. Same for Octavia, if you think to kill her as well you might as well consider me more an enemy than before." Rebekah tells him strongly.

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother. Octavia left you, and she slaughtered a town not one hundred miles away." Mikael reasons.

"I know what he did. And he will pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were. Not even Octavia. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. Octavia had to run from us because you wanted to kill her, had you not then her love might not have died by Niklaus' hand and she would not have killed those people." Rebekah yells while tearing up.

Octavia wanted to run in there and kill Mikael for hurting her sister but knew that they needed this time to listen and scream.

"You destroyed our family. Not him." Rebekah finishes before walking away.

"Rebekah," Mikael calls to her.

Octavia takes this opportunity to get her peace with the hunter as well. Turning herself around the corner so that she could grab his attention, she calls out, "Father."

He turns his head and is sad face goes blank, "Octavia."

"What, no words of love for me, father?" She plays.

"You are not my daughter and I am not your father."

"You and I know that now. But before, when you believed me and Niklaus to be your own, why did you hate us. I loved you with my heart and you made me sleep in a shed!" Octavia screams.

Mikael looks taken aback at this and sits back down before speaking, "I need not explain to you my ways. You are nothing but a mutt."

Octavia tears up at this and looks a way so he can not see. He can tell though because she had always done that when she was young, "I suppose you are right," She begins, "Well, Mikael, I will be going. If anyone asks where I am tell them I am getting dressed for homecoming."

* * *

Octavia looked in the mirror one last time. It was a dress that flared at the waist and cut off at her knees. Its top was a light green and at the waist, a diamond belt was laying. After the belt, the green tool turned darker and darker and really made everything stand out. She had diamond earrings and a ruby necklace that her mother wore to her homecoming.

Staying in the house she lived in her entire new life was extremely difficult, especially on these days where her brother would try to do her makeup, or where her father would try to take pictures. Even when her mother would compliment her and help her pick everything out. It was times like these that she really wanted to just sell it, however, the house had to many memories and she wasn't ready to let go.

On her way to the Salvatore's she got a call from Elena, she answered it on its first ring.

"Hello Elena." She greets.

 _"Promise me you won't get mad."_ Elena begins.

"I can promise you I won't try." Octavia bargins.

" _I daggered Rebekah."_

Octavia pulls over on the street before the boarding house and screams, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

" _I had too, she couldn't be trusted to take out Klaus, she could have ruined it."_ Elena reasons.

Octavia takes a calming breath and pinches the bridge of her nose before answering, "I understand. I really do, but still, couldn't you just get a brother to snap her neck instead?"

" _It wasn't a risk they were willing to take. They are iffy about you too, but I convinced him to trust you_."

"Which brother didn't trust me?" Octavia asked.

" _Stefan_." Elena offers.

"Look at that, the one that can ruin it all thinks I'm the problem. Look, I will be there in less than thirty seconds, see you soon."

She rushes back on the road and true to her word, she arrives at the house, "Honey, I'm home!" She yells so they know of her arrival.

Her yells go unnoticed so she heads up the stairs. She hears Damon and Elena talking so she stays away from that, deciding to head to Stefan's room instead. She gets there and when she opens the door, she doesn't see him, instead she hears someone else. Vampire, because it doesn't have a heart beat. She heads closer to the bathroom and almost screams in shock.

* * *

Hours later and Octavia and Elena are walking next to each other, Caroline on the phone talking to the both.

"So does that mean I don't have to go?" Elena jokes while nudging Octavia's side, they both laugh.

" _You wish. No, Tyler's moving the party to his house_." Caroline answers.

"Kegs and beer pong for homecoming? That's different." Elena says.

"That's my kind of party." Octavia joked. All three girls laughing.

" _Just say your still coming, both of you_." Caroline begs.

"I will be the one in green." Octavia says.

Elena goes to answer but a knock stalls her, "I'll see you there." Elena finally says before hanging up.

Both girls go to the door and see a smiling Matt. Octavia smiles and ruffles up his hair, he laughs and looks back to Elena.

"Octavia. Elena." He says a bit awkwardly.

"Matt, hey." Elena answers.

"Hey." Matt says while Octavia says, "Awkard."

"Um, slight problem with your homecoming date." The doppelganger rushes.

Matt drops the smile and nods his head in realization, "What happened?"

"Oh Matt, do you really want to know?" Octavia says truthfully.

"On second thought, not really." Matt says, "But do I still get to go to the dance?"

"How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena offers.

Matt turns his head in confusion, but he still accepts. They let him inside and explain the important parts to him, but not enough that he could get hurt and used as bait. Once everyone is dressed and ready, they leave. Octavia takes Matt, Stefan, and Kathrine and they all spread out into position.

Before Octavia does anything, she checks her compact mirror to see that her smoky eye and red lips haven't smudged. She grabs Stefan's arm, seeing as they are fake dates, and they head towards the band. They are there only two minutes before Tyler walks up to them both.

"Hey, Stefan. Octavia. What's up?"

"Hey, Tyler. Nice party you got going on here." Stefan comments.

"Hey, is that a box of liquor? Give me one." Octavia tells the hybrid.

"Always a pleasure Octavia. No, nice to see you too cousin?" Tyler comments.

"Nope." Octavia jokes while smiling.

Tyler passes her a beer and she opens it up with ease.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it," Tyler says getting back to Stefan's comment, "I'm just doing what Klaus wants."

Stefan squares his shoulders and looks up at Tyler, "What do you mean?" He asks. He grabs onto Octavia's waist so that she is closer, for added protection for them both.

"It's not a party, man. It's a wake. Congrats, Octavia." Tyler tells them before turning to the stage where Nik now stands.

"Good evening everyone!" Octavia hears Klaus say over the mic.

"Oh my god." Octavia mutters.

"I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate, with my sister, it's been along time coming." Klaus says, looking straight at Stefan and Octavia.

A couple minutes later, both Stefan and Octavia are walking hand in hand, playing happy dates. To most, they might seem like best friends, maybe even boyfriend and girl friend, but they both know that they are far from it. Stefan and her are holding hands so that they can't screw up the plan, so they can't run to Klaus. They whisper to each other little parts of the plan they need to remember and they murmur soft threats if one were to go double agent. Out of no where, Klaus comes from behind them and wraps his arms over Octavia's shoulder.

"Quite the homecoming." Stefan begins.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Octavia and I used to dream of this day, did we not, Firefly?" He says to them.

"That we did," Octavia begins, "We even fought over who would burn his body." She finishes. Ever since she went Ripper, she had been speaking with a British accent just like Klaus and Rebekah.

"Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited. But you get the idea.

"So what now? You just stop running?" Stefan asks.

"Now I reunite my family." Klaus answers.

Octavia stops dead in her tracks and looks up at Klaus, "You have our family?"

"Your family. You mean, the people you cart around in caskets." Stefan tells him. He was also trying to get Octavia even angrier too.

"You have our family locked in boxes, and for how many years?!" Octavia seethes.

"None of that matters anymore." Klaus reasons.

Octavia impulsively grabs onto Stefan's hand and squeezes it for comfort, and so she doesn't rip his head now. He holds her too and they both draw each others patience.

"I can not believe you." Octavia says lowly.

"Mikael is gone. Bygones will be Bygones. Come on Firefly, don't give me that face." Klaus tells them. Behind them, the homecoming queen walks by and compliments Klaus' party, "Seems the homecoming queen still walks along the living, which leaves me to believe Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?"

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan answers truthfully. Octavia remembered how he wasn't supposed to know that so they didn't tell him.

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where's my other sister." Klaus compels.

"I said I have no idea." Stefan tells him.

"What about you, Octavia?" Klaus said.

"How would I know Klaus, her date is Matt last I checked." Octavia told him. Truth, she didn't know where she was, only her state of mind.

"Now, would you like me to take you to your father? Both of you, though you have seen him Octavia." Stefan asks them.

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it?" Klaus smirks.

"Then lets go." Octavia says while starting to walk away.

Before she could take a second step, Klaus reaches out and grabs her wrist, holding her still. She turns to face him but he pulls her closer to him, "Bring him to me. To us." He says to Stefan.

Stefan looks at Octavia very hard but not long enough for Klaus to notice. She nods her head, silently saying to trust her, and he understands.

"All right, perhaps there's something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion." Stefan bribes.

"Oh, you want your freedom?" Klaus begins before Octavia cuts him off.

"It's fair brother."

"Well once he's dead, and his weapon is destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you." Klaus tells him truthfully.

Stefan goes to walk away but looks back at Octavia. He notices no expression on her face, but in her eyes she is scared. Being left alone with the man that killed her love was ruining her slowly and he knew that he had to hurry before she snapped.

* * *

A good half hour later and Octavia was lucky that Klaus let her go do what ever. However, once she saw Klaus and Tyler together, she new she had to step in to make sure Tyler is alright.

"Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland. There's Tony, from North Dakota, and lets not forget the Seattle Contingent." Klaus says.

"Hold on. Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asks.

"Don't worry, Tyler. You are still my favorite." Octavia announces.

"Well they also love a good party, and they like you, are sired by me. Except a few dozen, I sired them to Octavia. They wish to serve their master, so if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Feel free to warn your friends." Klaus tell Tyler before turning away.

Once he is out of ear shot, Octavia turns to look at Tyler. Not trusting him, she compels him, "You will go accuse Caroline of planning something against Klaus. No matter what happens, you will take her home and away from this party. Even if it involves hurting her. Then you will get Matt and you will get him to leave with her. You will not remember this. Go."

Octavia takes a deep breath and heads to the front of the house where she knew Damon was now getting in too. On her way she listened to Tyler and Caroline and she smiled when she heard Caroline's body drop, it meant her compulsion worked. She was coming down the stairs when she saw Damon rip a hybrids heart out.

"Hybrid." Damon muttered.

"That was one of mine, unfortunately." Octavia tells him while heading back to the party.

They walk along the crowd of people when Tyler dumps into them. Damon grabs Tyler and they both head to the study. Letting them work their part with Bonnie. Looking for Kathrine, disguised as Elena. When she finds her, she goes and grabs her arm so that they can both head away from the party and leave the rest to the others. However, before they can make it to the car, they are grabbed from behind. Octavia tries to fight back but a sharp needle is entered into her skin and she passes out.

"And they can be compelled by me." Octavia hears when she wakes up. She opens her eyes and sees that her and Kathrine are now besides Mikael. She gasps and tries to move but she can't she momentarily freezes before remembering that she was drugged. The only thing strong enough to take her out would be witch hazel. Before she was a tribrid, the poison would leave her unconscious for days. "Come out and face me, or she dies. Both of them."

"Go ahead. Kill her. Kill them both." Klaus tells Mikael.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." Kathrine/Elena begs. She knew this wasn't apart of the plan so her fear was real.

"Nickle, brother he'll do it. You know he will." Octavia tells him. Her eyes are glassy but she accepts she might die, she herself was about to kill him, no shock he would kill her.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations. And poor Octavia, you would lose another sibling, and it would be your fault. Much like Henrik's downfall."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? No one cares about you anymore, BOY! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one." Mikael tells him, getting quieter with each voice.

Octavia, used to hearing his verbal abuse, spoke up. She was close to tears, hearing Mikael and Mikael threatening to kill her was bringing back harsh memories, "He has me. Mikael he has me!"

Kathrine looks shocked at that statement but knows it's not true. She read on the news and learned from Damon all the tribrid had done because of Klaus and knew of her hatred. Octavia was in the moment, caught up in bad memories, the cold hearted bitch everyone thought Kat to be was understanding Octavia. The same bitch would even go as far as to give her a hug.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus called to him.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael told him again.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. If you kill Octavia, our entire family will be the one hunting you down. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. KILL THEM!" He screams at Mikael.

Mikael chuckles darkly before speaking, "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

A second later, Octavia can hear Kathrine gasp in pain and Klaus gasp in shock. Mikael drops Kathrine to the ground and then turns to Octavia. She expects the stake but she can't help the scream that comes from her lips as a stake is shoved into her heart. She starts to dessicate but can't seem to close her eyes until Mikael starts to burn.

She closes her eyes and sleeps.

She doesn't know this but Klaus keeps a dagger in her heart and gives her a personal casket too.

He doesn't know this, but she will awaken with a new vengeance, soon. Especially since a regular dagger doesn't work like it does their siblings.

But for now, she sleeps.


	13. Borther, I'm HAPPY

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Super sorry about the delay fanfiction people. But I have another chapter for you. It's a bit short though.**

 **CutieChante: Love you as always. Read and find out.**

* * *

Octavia didn't know what was happening. One moment, she was facing Niklaus and his threats of their father killing her, then she felt pain. She knew she was staked, that she would die, yet she was slowly waking up. Her eyes snapped open and for a minute she focused on her undead heart beat. She knew that a piece of metal was stuck in her chest, she could feel it deep inside her heart thanks to Klaus. Her eyes were wide open and when she opened then she expected light, a face of a loved one, hell even Klaus' mug would make her feel better. Alas she was met with darkness.

She tried to stretch but found it impossible, feeling around her surroundings, she suddenly knew she was in a box. Her mind came up with possible explanations.

One- she was buried

Two- she was being shipped off somewhere

Three-this was hell

Four- her bastard of a brother gave her a coffin, something he was famous for doing to siblings. Shocker, she thought to herself. She was mad that she was locked in a coffin, it meant that Klaus has her and tried to keep her daggered. Which meant that the Scooby doo gang hadn't rescued her. That lead to her rage. She tried to help these people again, and yet she was daggered-though it didn't stick- and forgotten. With new found rage, she used her supernatural strength to rip the dagger from her heart and blow the coffin to splinters.

She took in her surroundings. She noticed spider webs, the light from the dusted windows, she saw wreckage and wear that came from time. Only when she opened her mind did she hear the ancestors that had turned their back on her. She hated that they had the nerve to tell her to leave, she didn't want to fucking be here in the first place, she wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at nothing.

The whispering in her head quieted down till nothing was left but silence. She pulled out her phone, conveniently left in her back pocket, and saw that her battery was left at three percent. That gave her enough time to call someone and threaten them. Playing ene-meme-mini-mo with her contacts, she picked on she knew would answer the phone.

* * *

Klaus was mid sentence, talking with his enemy Damon when his phone rang up. His phone was meant for him to call people, not the other way around so he found it interesting enough that he answered it.

"Awaiting the day when I saw it fit to wake them and he went and pinched the bloody lot," Klaus says while hitting the answer button, "Who is this?"

"Brother," Octavia answers in a false happy mood, "I have three percent left on my phone so I shall waste no time. I was left in a BLOODY casket with a flimsy piece of crappy metal in my heart. Not AMUSED, by the way. Which by the way, you PRICK, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Wait, yes I can. This is why no one likes you! Father was right when he said you had no one. Now that I have said that, I now have two percent and you will spend that two percent telling me where you are so I can SHOVE THAT METAL TOOTHPICK UP YOUR ARSE!"

Damon looked surprised by that statement and quickly tried to hide his laughter, especially when he saw the way Klaus' face fell.

"Stefan undaggered you?" Klaus asked lowly.

"The bloody dagger didn't work and that doesn't answer my question you piece of-" Octavia began, sadly her phone died and she couldn't finish that statement.

* * *

Octavia looked at her phone and was so enraged at everything she threw her phone into the wall, not only breaking the phone but also putting a hole in the wall, she screamed from frustration. Trying to calm herself down by breathing slowly in and out, she stands from her bent over position and walks out of the building.

Had she focused on more than her rage, she would have heard Bonnie's and Stefan's quiet breaths from behind a cloaking spell.

* * *

Originally planning on heading to the Salvatore House, Octavia walked along side the road. She could have ran with her fast ability but she needed to think things through. Like how her birthday was tomorrow-her fake one at least- and she knew it would not be celebrated. It sucked, she really loved her birthdays, it was all about her. In this new life she had to share with her little brother. In her old life she had to share with the village. Not her birthday, it was about her, and in the village she would get the whole day to herself. Ester and Mikael never got her anything, she was always the bastard, Annya would make her jewelry before she tried to kill her, and her siblings would sneak her wine. But the best part would be when she was aloud to travel in the forest near the waterfall. Ester said she wasn't aloud any other day because it wasn't safe, on her birthday however, Ester made the exception. Mikael would never let her because then they would lose their 'weapon', but on her birthday he would let her kill herself because it was a day of reminder she was not his.

It was also Carolines birthday tomorrow, they would focus on her. In truth, the group wasn't one to think twice about Caroline most of the time, all of the time to Octavia, so long as one of them gets the deserved attention she was fine.

Stopping dead in her tracks and end her thoughts, she could hear someone screaming. At first she thinks it's all in her head but then she notices it's Elena's voice and Jeremy's name. She vampire speeds to Elena's house and notices Jeremey standing the middle of the long road. She looks on confused and is about to walk over when a car zooms past her. It takes only a second to realize what's happening and in that second she is quick to her feet.

Not thinking about the consequences, she flashes infront of Jeremy and raises her hand. She hears Jeremy and Alaric fall to the ground when Alaric pushes him away and that side tracks her. With her distracted on the boys and with the driver going to fast to stop, she instantly feels pain.

Tony, the hybrid driving the car, rams her over. She rolls on the windshield and when she is about to roll over the top of the car to fall off the back, the driver stops and she rolls back again. She can hear her skull crack from the force of the pavement and she feels the glass shards in her heart. She lands on her stomach and goes to reach the shards to pull them out, but she cuts her hands. Her wounds fight to heal themselves. The push out some pieces, but trap in others.

She dies, from the tiny shards in her heart. Hearing Elena and Jeremey and Alaric telling her she'll be okay.

* * *

"How is she?" Damon asks Elena looking at Octavia's body.

"She's dead. Alaric went to the store to find something that we can use to get the glass out. Klaus' hybrid hit her. Now we just wait."

"It's a semi good thing she's dead. She was pissed that she was daggered, and that she wasn't awoken by anyone. Apparently, the dagger's doesn't work on her." Damon says.

"Why don't they work on her?" Elena asks, still looking at Octavia's figure.

"I don't know, but for now, Jeremey. Jeremey, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where's your bracelet?" Damon asks.

Jeremey looks down and notices it's missing, "I don't know."

"It was Tyler. Had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain." Elena tells him madly.

"I choose to believe that Tyler was with him because they are friends, the alternative is sad." Octavia mutters from the couch weakly. All eyes turn to her and she hold up her finger before running to the bathroom and vomiting up pieces of glass, when she is done she moves to the couch and tells them, "Klaus is trying to send you a message. What happened that would make him want to do this?"

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members." Damon tells them.

Octavia sees red. Not only is her entire family still in coffins, they are now held prisoner by a low life Ripper. She clenches her fist so she doesn't lash out, and notices that she has lost her temper so much today. She hopes she can control it like she had been.

Octavia is brought out of her trance by Elena's soft muttering, "He said he wants his family back."

Damon turns around and sees Elena's knowing look and Octavia's thoughtful expression. He realizes her plan and quickly shoots it down, "No. No, I know what your thinking. The answer's no."

"If we give him Rebekah-"

"Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan. Fire. Not an option." Damon says sternly.

"I doubt it. Firstly, the first thing she would do is hug me. Secondly, Klaus would never undagger her, not if he knew that she knew about our mother's true cause of death. Rebekah loved our mother, she would have died for her. Klaus won't wake her. Thirdly, if it comes to Jeremey's protection, my sister would be a good offer." Octavia says.

"So would you and I don't see you offering." Damon snaps.

"I want to rip my brother apart and feed it to your little pet crow or whatever the hell it is. Unless you somehow dagger me and force me over to Klaus, their is no way he would take me," Octavia yells. She gets real close to him whispers in his face, "but I would like to see you try."

Ever the peacemaker, Elena steps between them and speaks up, "Klaus' coffins, how many did you say their were?" Elena asks.

"There are three coffins. Kol, Elijah, and Finn." Octavia tells them.

"Nope, weather girl, there are four."

"What?" Octavia asks.

"I need to call Bonnie, she's been having this dream where four coffins are in the witch house and she could know more about it." Elena says before leaving.

"You guys go, I will stay for when Ric comes back." Octavia says.

Damon leaves behind Elena and they are both out of sight the same time Alaric walks in the door. He is all bruised up and he holds his arm as if it were broken.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asks rushing to him.

"My arm could be broken, I am a bit bruised, but besides that I am fine." He tells her.

"Want some blood, it could help?" She offers.

"Nah, it's nothing against you but if I die again, I don't want it to come back as a vampire."

"Of course, I understand. I can stay and keep you company."

"Actually, I think I am gonna just nap on the couch." He tells the tribrid.

"Oh," Octavia says a bit disappointedly, "Okay, call if you need anything."

An hour later and Octavia is just about to finish painting her nails. But before she can, she gets a call from Elena.

"Elena, you made me ruin my nails." Octavia complains.

" _RIC, NEEDS HELP, HE STARTED COUGHING UP BLOOD, AND-"_ Elena starts yelling in a panic.

"HEY, I will be there in a minute." Octavia said before hanging up.

Octavia zooms over and is there in her promised minute. She walks inside and notices the ambulance checking his vitals.

"Looks like internal bleeding, we got to get him out of here." The first EMT says.

"Elena, he doesn't want my blood I offered, let the ambulance take him." Octavia whispers while holding the girl in a side hug.

"Let's move." The second EMT says.

"Let's not and say we did." A voice cuts through from outside.

Octavia notices it's the same hybrid that ran her over and she goes to charge at him. However, before she can get a step out, he grabs a stake from behind his jacket and launches it at her. It launches into her heart and for the hundredth time today, she dies.

Elena's quick to get it out but it still takes a second before she wakes up. While she does, Jeremy comes from behind and shoots Tony. Elena's screams are the only thing that alerts Octavia that she is back to the land of the living. She turns her head and notices that Jeremey and Elena are dragging him to the car. She gets up and lends them a hand. They all head to the hospital and admit him in.

* * *

All three of them leave him in the gentle care of the doctors and head their separate ways. Jeremey heads home, and Elena and Octavia head to the Salvatore's to barter over Bekah.

"Thank you for coming." Elena says when she answers the door for Klaus.

Octavia stays a couple feet behind as protection.

"I trust you have news of Stefan?" Klaus asks while moving past her rudely.

Octavia stands straighter and bangs into his shoulder like he did to Elena. She walks closer to Elena and they all look at each other.

"I couldn't find him. But I have something else." Elena says strongly.

"Pray tell." Klaus eggs on.

"Hold on Elena," Octavia says, stopping Elena from speaking, "give me your word. Niklaus, give me your word that with this trade, you will not harm Jeremey in anyway, not bye your hand or anyone you ask or compel. He will become unscathed in your feud."

Klaus stares her right in the eye and they both look at each other strongly. Finally, Klaus speaks, "I give you my word."

Octavia nods her head and all three of them head to the basement. Elena opens one of the doors and they all see Rebekah lying face down on the floor.

Klaus looks so shocked and sad, Elena looks regretful, and Octavia looks close to tears.

"My poor sister, I can't turn my back on her for a moment." Klaus says lowly.

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal." Elena says.

"The life of your brother in exchange for my sister. Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared." Klaus answers.

"You should know," Elena begins, "I was the one who daggered her. When she wakes, she'll come after me."

"I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan, Octavia's as well." He tells them while crouching down at Rebekah's dead figure.

Octavia wants to look at her brother and sister but is ashamed of what she is doing. Giving her sister up to Klaus like she is a piece of borrowed clothes.

"I told you, I don't know where he is." Elena lies.

"You're lying," He says while taking out Rebekah's dagger, "Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?"

"We get it ass hat!" Octavia yells at him quietly. She grabs his shoulder and pushes him a few steps away from Elena, "I dare you to hurt any of them."

"It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want." Klaus sums up. He looks to Octavia and moves closer with narrowed eyes.

"Something you want to say?" Octavia asks snarkily.

Klaus shows his dimpled smile and looks bashfully before answering, "It just amuses me that you are so quick to join team Salvatore when years ago you were team Mikaelson. You do know that they have our family, right?"

Octavia gets closer to him, Elena long forgotten to the two, "Yes well, our family wouldn't be in this situation, had you not daggered them in the first place. Besides, Elena here knows not to cross me, they all do. I was once Mikael's weapon, I can be theirs."

Klaus walks towards her and they both are nose to nose, Elena backs far away from them but is forced to stay in the room with them blocking the exit.

"You are okay with how they daggered Rebekah? You loved her and took care of her since the day she was born, of course you left...," Klaus leaves off.

Octavia displays her tribrid features and hisses, Klaus looks slightly shocked, and not in the slightest amused. "You have daggered her before. You have left her before. The old me A THOUSAND YEARS AGO, IS GONE! Quit holding on to this fantasy that we'll be a happy bunch of rejected orphans. I loved you. But now I only know you as the hybrid dick that keeps ruining my life," She screams at him. He looks taken aback, but she says one last thing, "That is never going to change."

In a spilt second decision, she pushes past him and zooms up stairs. She can hear Elena and Klaus mumble things under their breath, but she can't make out words. Klaus comes back with Rebekah in his arms bridal style and Elena goes to walk him out. When he is out of the house she lets go of her breath and covers her face. Elena walks to her and sits on the opposite couch, looking at her nervously.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks cautiously.

Octavia gives a small sarcastic laugh and looks at her tiredly, "No. No I am not okay, Elena. In a matter of about two weeks, I have lost my family, found out I am from a thousand years in the past, forced to become a hybrid- making me a Tribrid. I then turned off my emotions, killed a bunch of people, discovered I am a ripper, faced my father, allowed my sister to be daggered, killed my families murderer, met up with my family again, and now I bartered my sister to the devil. I am not okay, Elena! I am going through identity crisis, I am always angry, or sad, or sometimes feeling nothing at all. I am always doubted, or forgotten, sometimes collateral damage. I am broken. Okay, I am not okay, I am broken. Broken."

Elena looks shocked and a bit ashamed of herself, "I'm sorry."

Octavia looks away and picks up imaginary lint from her high top jeans, "Elena, tell me something important about tomorrow."

Startled by the question, Elena looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"Tell me what we are doing tomorrow." Octavia replies carelessly.

"Um, uh, well, it's Caroline's birthday, we planned on celebrating it. If you wanted to sign her card, I can give it to you." Elena tells the other girl, she was so happy about it and didn't even realize her mistake.

"So, it's just Caroline's party? Is it a surprise party?"

"No, we never do surprise parties, it's just Caroline's day." Elena replies.

"Good to know." Octavia mutters.

"Why do you sound sad?"

Well, it's not everyday someone forgets your birthday, Octavia thought to her self. "I'm not sad." Octavia said instead.

"Okay, on a brighter note, do you want too come to my house for the night?" Elena asks.

"No, I am going to go home." Octavia answers before zooming away.

But she didn't go home, she went to The Mikaelson Mansion and watched as Klaus slid the dagger back into Rebekah's heart. She was angry and scared and didn't want to be alone, at least Rebekah was cared for by Klaus. In a sick twisted way. She turned to leave but was halted by two people that flashed in front of her.

"Octavia Mikaelson, what are you doing?" The first one asked.

"Get out of my way." Octavia ordered.

Surprisingly, they listened. Fasinated by this, she asked another question, "What's your names?"

The first one, a guy much taller than her, answered first. "My name is Liam Howard, you're my sire."

Liam was very tall and strong. He had to be six foot, and he was in shape. His accent sounded French and his hair is was a dark black color. His eyes looked black too creating a mysterious and dangerous look for himself.

"My name is Elizabeth." The second hybrid answered. She was as short as Octavia, and looked like a pixie. In all honestly, the hybrid looked identical to Alice from Twilight.

"I am also your sire?" Octavia asked Elizabeth.

"Yes."

Octavia stepped back in thought and wondered to her self. Then she spoke, "I want you guys to herd everyone of my sires and bring them to this address," She starts, giving the two her home address, "I will see you there, all of you."

She zoomed off once again.

* * *

It was close to midnight by time everyone of her forced sires came to the house. She did a head count and noticed she had twenty hybrids of her own, and everyone of them seemed nervous or bored.

"Good evening everyone, I apologize for any problems caused by this meeting. However, I know what it is like to be controlled, forced, and unhappy. Maybe even a bit used. So I called you all here to release you all from any sire bond. You have no need to serve me, I can serve myself. If you still feel loyal to me, you can break the bond yourself by turning into a wolf hundreds of times. The message is clear, you are free." Octavia yells over the crowd.

All of them seemed stunned and shocked into silence, "You can leave Mystic Falls, Virginia, even the United States. I don't care." She finishes.

Almost everyone ran and zoomed far and fast. Only two stayed, Elizabeth and Liam.

"You guys can go." Octavia rushed while heading to the kitchen.

"You were kind enough to offer us freedom, you seem like a good person, why would we want to leave a possible best friend?" Elizabeth says.

"Besides, we have no where to go. Our families abandoned us, no one wants us back at home. We are actually going to head towards the Mansion to sleep." Liam adds.

Octavia looked at them without pity, but she was touched, in a way. "Fine, it is your decision. You guys can live with me though, my brother is an ass. I assume you're gay Liam? Yes? Okay then. No sex in the house when I am in it and it is confined to your rooms only. No parties either, only you, you, and me allowed." Octavia tells them.

They nod their heads excitedly and follow her into the first guest room, now Liam's room. The room across from it, the second guest room, now Elizabeth's.

"We are all seventeen, I will not baby you. Think of us as room mates." Octavia ordered.

"Yes mam." The new pair answered with a smile.

All three of them laughed. Octavia tuned to them with a frown, "I suppose I was a bit too demanding and drill army like. You guys have to join this high school though, blend in."

Liam answered with a smile, "Of course."

"Booo-rrrrring." Elizabeth moaned with a smile.

"Girl, you know you would have gotten the Victorian thingy if we weren't turned." Liam jokes.

They all start chuckling at her and then she speaks up, "I don't know why you're happy, Liam. Everyone knew you where going to join a strip club. School just prevents it."

Octavia is still laughing that and just about dies when she hears Liam's reply, "You're just jealous that this ass would have made more money than any job you could get with a degree." He says while slapping his and her butts. They spend another hour laughing and smiling and telling stories.

Octavia doesn't realize it till she's in bed trying to sleep, but for the first time in a long time, she smiled. She laughed too, and she was happy.

Octavia was happy.


	14. Brother, I'm EIGHTEEN

She could remember it clear as day. Twice. Her seventeenth birthday.

The first time, she was transporting herself through time and space. Fun.

The second time, she was traveling to New Orleans in secret to see her friend.

Both were vivid and clear, they were extremely important, and very depressing. Running away from her family to escape death. Missing so much. She abandoned her family to the hands of Ester and Mikael. If she had stayed, maybe her family would have lived there lives, maybe the vampire race wouldn't exist and evils would be diminished. She would never know. Maybe if she had stayed, Henrik wouldn't have died, and maybe her brother would have not become the monster he was today. It was all her, her birthday ruined everything, even when she was younger. Had she not been born, her father may not have been as abusive, or maybe the witches would have been kinder to them. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Her old life sucked.

But this life, this life was pleasurable. On her birthday she awoke to singing and cake, her brother would rush her into presents, and they would go out of town. Her tenth birthday they went to Seattle, she turned twelve and they went to Miami, thirteenth was San Diego, and on her sixteenth the family travelled to Paris. They all showed devotion and even when it was a full moon on her birthday they spent it together. They always stuck together. She never regretted her life and her part in it when she was in their home.

Now that she is turning eighteen, and alone, she regrets it. Lying awake, sitting upfront on her bed, she thinks back to the thoughts of depression. In this life, had she not ended up in this family, they might be alive. She killed them. Looking at the clock, seeing it just turn four a.m, she sighed and started her day. Getting dressed in the outfit her mother got her, just for this occasion, she teared up a little. It was a little black dress, noting too flashy. It was fit around her chest, almost corset looking, and flared at her hips. She put on her black peep-toe wedges and twirled in the mirror. She seemed a bit over dressed but her mother wanted it and she'd be damned if she wouldn't go through with tradition.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, almost. Stopped in the hallway by her new roomies, she was surprised to see them covered in flour.

"Do I even want to know?" Octavia asked sarcastically.

They looked bashful, but Elizabeth answered nonetheless, "We tried making a birth-day cake. But failed, when it came to measuring it because this dumbass thought tablespoons was the same as teaspoons."

The male accused of not being able to measure looked offended and shocked, "Um sweetie, your the one who didn't think their was a difference between a wine glass cup, and a regular cup."

"That doesn't explain the flour." Octavia cut in.

"Well, we both took offense to the truth and threw a couple cups of it at each other."

"Wine glass cups, or regular cups?" Octavia joked dryly. They looked unamused by this and she dropped her sarcastic smile. "Listen, thanks for the thought, but we need to go now so clean yourselves. It's your first day of school." Octavia told them.

Two hours later and they were ready for school. They sped over and walked to the office to get them registered, and when that was done they joked around a bit. They started to head to their first class but a call from Elena withheld them back.

"Hello?" Octavia asked quietly.

"Hey, Caroline isn't at school, she wasn't feeling well, so we are moving her party to the woods. You want to come?" Elena asked.

Octavia heard shuffling over the phone and them a new voice started talking to her, "That wasn't a choice. It's Care's special day and we need you to light the candles." Bonnie spoke.

More shuffling went over the phone before Matt answered her, "We have tequila."

Angry at not being able to speak, feeling interrupted and ignored, Octavia replied bitterly and rude," Actually, I will be too busy celebrating my own birthday, thanks for remembering."

She hung up, almost smashing her phone in two, and sighed angrily. She closed her eyes trying to reel in her emotions, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see them looking at her with pity.

"I don't need pity." Octavia complained.

"We know," her gay friend spoke, "hey, how about we ditch too. We can go where ever you want and hang. I can compel some booze, Eliza can get some cake, do what ever you want."

"Are you saying that so you don't have to go to school, or because you are concerned friends?"

"Both." They replied.

With it being settled, they left the school and got supplies, heading towards the falls.

* * *

"So, out of all the places we could have gone, it didn't even have to be in the country, why did you choose the middle of nowhere?" Liam asked while setting down the blanket and arranging the cake and scotch.

"Well, when I was younger, my brother and I would watch the stars and stay up to the hour of my birth." Octavia answered while sitting down, putting plates on the floor.

"By brother, do you mean Niklaus?" Elizabeth (Eliza) asked. She finally set down the glasses.

"No, I meant my brother Elijah. He was always closer to me." Octavia told them.

"How long did you stay up for? When is your birthday?" Liam wondered out loud.

Octavia turned to him and Elizabeth with a smile before answering, "Back then, we didn't have time, we had moon cycles and positions. However, today, it would be known as 12:00 am."

They started laughing, "You're lying." Liam accused.

"Nope, my birth certificate in City Hall is proof." Octavia defended for herself.

"When is Niklaus' birthday?" Eliza asked.

"Somewhere around that, but I am younger, so maybe 11:55 pm." Octavia told her friends before grabbing the scotch and pouring them each a hefty amount.

"Tell us about them." Liam suggested.

"Who?" Both girls asked.

"Your family. They suck now, but you smiled when talking about Eli." He responded.

"Good question." Elizabeth complimented.

Octavia looked at them with a small smile, but then she turned her head and stared off into space. For a second, her companions thought she was never going to talk, and they worried they had upset her. But then Octavia let out a soft chuckle and looked back at them. Her brown hair danced in the wind and her pale blue eyes smiled with her mouth. "We were never a happy little home, in a village of a new world, we were animals. We were animals that people would put into zoos. Before my birth, my family lived in a country that was not America, but to escape the Plague we moved to Mystic Falls. It was not called Mystic Falls at first, but it was soon named so, and I was born. It was not easy, being the first daughter of Mikael and Ester. Mikael wanted warriors, not princesses, and Ester wanted witches. Unknown to her in my earlier years, I was a witch."

Liam and Elizabeth were practically on the edge of their seats, they listened for every detail.

"Abandoned mentally and emotionally by my parents, I was cared for by my older brothers. Finn, the oldest, taught me basic needs, how to do chores and such. Back then the women did everything except hunt and fight. He helped me learn to read a bit, understand our language, of course writing was a part of that. It was uncommon though. I later learned that my mother demanded this, and my father agreed, they had thought no one would want me. Independence, they justified, so I wasn't killed.

"Wow." Elizabeth muttered so softly that Octavia could barely hear her, even with supernatural hearing.

"After that, I stopped going to him for studies. Finn still protected me, if it never involved disobeying mother or father, and I still believe he kinda cared for me. My other brother, Elijah, took it from there to teach me. He was always kind, moral, todays perfect judge. He hears two sides and picks the right one, not the one his heart wants. I knew that when he wanted to help me, it wasn't because he was forced or asked. He wanted too. But he also taught me hunting skills. Women were not allowed to hunt, but my parents didn't care, I get mauled they won. So every other day, we would go into the woods and set traps and throw spears. At night, he would help me with different techniques. He truly cared for me, always trying to save me from father, or myself. On my birthday, when we saw stars, he showed us constellations. He was more of a father than Mikael."

Octavia took a long breath and swallowed back a couple tears, her friends noticed the struggle, but said nothing.

"When I was thirteen, my father went in a rage. He screamed and yelled at Nick because I had left the horses in the woods, forgetting to tie them to a tree correctly, they ran off. Nick took the cover for me. Mikael didn't even know that he was grabbing his sword until Elijah barged in and tackled him. Mikael was so angry though, and he was suffering majorly with PTSD from all the wars he had seen, he was a warrior. That's why he shoved Elijah into a wall and almost decapitated him. Before the sword sliced into his skin, Elijah screamed. I was so scared. I didn't even know what was happening until Mikael was across the house and his sword was frozen solid. My mother came in and saw the whole thing. From then on, I was a weapon, and was not a favorited one at that. Witches discovered from great ancestors that my power was nature itself, I was too dangerous. Thankfully, my brother was born, he was a perfect distraction."

"Kol was an angel when he was younger. However, he grew up in a period of war over land, so he grew reckless and cruel. He played rough, though I played rougher. His need for blood, not even as a vampire, was scary. But I loved him. I was more a mother to him then our own mother, until she found out he had magic. Then she became a motherly figure."

"It sounds rough, being the only girl." Liam said.

Octavia snorted unattractively. She grabbed her glass and drowned it all, then refilled it.

"It was. My sister was born next, thank god. She loved our mother though, but that didn't stop her from being the perfect sister. After her came Henrik. However, he was only a toddler when I left. He would never remember me if he had lived, and I only have insignificant memories of him."

"What do you mean left?" Liam asked.

At this, Octavia drunk her scotch, and poured a double, downing it inhumanly fast.

"As great of a distraction my siblings were when It came to my magic, not everyone forgot. My father had brought me on most land conquering expeditions and wars. Like I said, I was a weapon. When I wasn't a weapon though, my magic would get pent up and I could never control it. I would walk around town and a trail of fire would follow me. I would freeze the lakes and falls in summer, I created a tornado and an earthquake. Witches feared my power, I had to much. So on my seventeenth birthday, I created a strong enough spell, channeling myself, to transport me away. I was too travel a couple years in the future and start a new. But something went wrong and I was transported into this generation, eight years old, not remembering anything. I abandoned my family."

"I couldn't even imagine." Elizabeth said.

"We suck at birthday conversation." Liam dead planned.

"Totally." Octavia said.

"Then lets talk about something else."

"Like?" Elizabeth asked.

"Klaus, is he single?" Liam joked.

All three of them burst into laughter, it almost hurt how hard they laughed. And it seemed to last for hours, their laughter. It was almost foreign and Octavia truly scared her self when she snorted. She hadn't laughed like this since before her parents died, and that was so long ago in her perspective. The three supernatural's had felt happiness in a world were it was so rare. Rarer than Mikaelson's. When they had finally calmed down, they improved their "birthday talk", mentioning normal stuff. They asked about what made them happy, sad, angry. They talked about what they preferred, movies, books, ice cream flavors. Anything true best friends would discuss. It was when she realized that her friendship with the sccooby gang was never what she needed. She helps them, they leave her daggered. She saves them, they don't trust her. Yes, she cares for them, and she would help if she wanted too. No, she would not consider themselves friends. Her friends were the ones getting drunk, trying to sing happy birthday. Her friends are the ones that are trying to light candles on her chocolate cake, but are burning their fingers instead.

Her friends are Elizabeth and Liam. She'll remember that as she lay dying.

Over and Over again.

* * *

She was going into the woods to go to the bathroom when a branch snapping alerted her of a presence.

"Hello?" She asked, it was like every horror movie seen.

Out from the shadows, Stefan appears, and she almost laughs. Till she notices the crazed look in his eyes.

"Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure? Come to wish me happy birthday?" Octavia says slowly, like she was talking to a crazy person.

He looks down and chuckles, but it wasn't a good one, "Actually I came to tell you why the daggers don't work with you, among other things."

"Pray tell." She urges.

"The witches in the place I am staying, say that vervain won't hold you because you are part wolf, wolvesbane won't hold you because you are a vampire. Witchhazel, that could do something, but not enough because you are a hybrid too, so they had to make a new combination, deadlier to you." He starts.

"Want to tell me why you are looking for my weaknesses when I am helping you?" She jabs hurt and angry and scared.

"Well, I have to hurt Klaus, you see his hybrids are a problem."

"I see only one problem and it is right in front of me." She tells him fast.

Again he chuckles without humor, "They decided to use a rose, for purity, and lavender for natural purposes. Your very own vervain."

"What are you telling me this?" Octavia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I don't want you to panic as bad when I stick you with a siringe of it, and dump you in an unknown location." He suddenly rushes at her and before she can move, she is dead to the world.

* * *

When Octavia awakes, she is weak. She can't feel anything, but she knows she is awake. her eyes open and she sees nothing but darkness. Focusing on anything, so that she can tell where she is, she uses all her senses, but nothing. She can't feel or sense anything, it was as if she were human. She panics slightly, but focuses on her breathing. A jolt causes her to bash her head on the lid of the object she was in. A slamming door tells her she is in a car and screaming coming from a doppelganger notifies her that Elena was involved somehow. She tries to open what she identifies as a trunk, but her strength is still regular human type. She opts for screaming.

Minutes, but feels like hours, pass and suddenly she is sent forward again. She wasn't saved.

So she takes this time to image what it would be like on the Other Side, what it would have been like to say goodbye to everyone, what they would have said, what their lives are going to be like. And when she finally felt tears on her cheeks and could hear the heart beat of one very dead Stefan Salvatore, she new she could escape. So she did. She threw the lid open and jumped without looking.

Maybe she should have made sure that just because she could feel her legs, that it didn't mean they were tied up. She tripped and fell on a broken branch when she tucked and rolled. She wasn't paralyzed, but she was dead.

* * *

When she awoke, she was being carried, and by the smell of the persons cologne, it was Klaus. She showed how awake she was by pushing herself out of his arms and standing up. He looked confused and a bit relieved.

"Firefly, are you alright?" He asked.

Octavia tried to talk but her throat hurt so bad that even opening her mouth made her want to scream. She settled on a nod signaling yes.

He looked at her and she could tell he knew she was lying, "Octavia, what's wrong? I found you on the side of the road when I was driving to Caroline's."

She cleared her throat, and noticed that it helped, "I was... taken by... Stefan," She says slowly, before clearing her throat again and trying to hurry up her response, "I didn't move and he found my weakness... when I finally regained feeling I just jumped... hit a branch."

He looked shocked, but more murderous than ever.

"Stefan said he took Elena, I didn't think he would try taking you too. And on your birthday." Klaus told her.

She chuckled lowly and looked around her house, he took her home, "How did you know where I lived?"

"When I was going to Caroline's, to heal her, and I saw you on the road I picked you up. I did my job, came back and on my way to the mansion I heard two of your hybrids screaming your name. They saw you and freaked out, told me that you needed to go home. They lead the way and because you are technically dead, I let myself in and was about to put you in your room." Klaus explained.

Maybe it was the crappy day, maybe it was because of her birthday, or maybe it was because he was her brother, she hugged him. For a second he froze, but then he hugged her back. It was only a couple seconds before a phone call ruined everything.

Klaus picked it up angrily, "Damon, what can I do for you?"

"Your blood isn't working for Caroline, get over here now." Then the twins heard the ringtone.

They were both shocked.

"Your blood is the cure brother, what happened?" Octavia asked while getting her coat on.

"I don't know, lets find out." He said, in no hurry at all.

They got there in record time, four seconds, and came in with no permission.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked when she walked in the room and saw black veins crawling up Caroline's arm.

"I don't know, I just got a call saying it has gotten worse, it never looks like this." Damon says.

"Brother, what happened?" Octavia asks.

"I gave her my blood, it's the cure, I don't know what is happening." Klaus says before looking like he realized something. "Octavia, give her your blood."

"Excuse me?" Octavia asks just when Caroline throws up her blood.

"Before I turned you, you were not your true self, now that you are yourself you are my full blooded twin. The other half of me, the-" He starts.

"The other half of the cure. Our blood is the cure." Octavia realizes.

She immediately turns to Caroline, bites her arm, and forces it down her throat. Caroline heals instantaneously.

Damon flashes out of there, probably going to go tell Elena, and now two originals and a baby vampire are left.

"Thank... you." Caroline says. Her voice is strong but she must still be weak.

"Happy birthday, CareBear." Octavia says sweetly before heading out after Nik.

"Happy birthday, Octavia." Caroline mutters before passing out.

Octavia looks at the clock, it's 12:00 am.

* * *

The next day she gets a call from Caroline saying that she got a bracelet from her brother and doesn't want to take it, to which she reminds her that she could always keep it and sell it for if she ever needed money. Though she doubted that Caroline would ever sell it, she had a feeling.

Then she was waken up to her roomies showering her with threats of never leaving their side, and hugs for not being there.

Unbelievably so, the next call she gets is from Elena saying she was sorry, then Damon and Matt and Bonnie saying the same thing.

Just when she was thinking of throwing her phone into another wall, she gets a call from Niklaus, telling her that he was set up a gift for her. She was shocked.

"Damn, does this mean I have to get you something?" She jokes.

"Nah, I will simply remember this for all of eternity." He jokes, which was very uncharacteristic.

"Well don't worry, I got you a present."

"You did?"

"Yup," She says, "You know mortgage is pretty high, and as much as I love this house, I am thinking a mansion would be pretty cool to call home."

She hears silence over the phone and thinks that this is all a mistake, until she hears him reply.

"Of course, and your hybrids are welcome, there are only two left since you unsired all of your others." He tells her happily.

"Good."

"But that wasn't you're present." He says.

Curious to this she replies, "Then what is."

"I was going thought your family history, such as your kids and lovers-"

"The lover you killed, go on." She replies, not forgetting about that.

"Yes, and it turns out, that it stops after your grandchildren."

"Rebekah said she would check up on them."

"Then how did I find them in Chicago, just last year." Klaus tells her.

Octavia drops the phone and rushes to the mansion.

She's eighteen, stuck at seventeen, and this is how she starts off her new year. As an eighteen year old. Eighteen.


	15. Brother, I'm TIRED

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **CutieChante : Her mood swings are scary, but I think that's what makes her character interesting. You never know when she'll snap.**

 **CutieChante : You'll get to see her family in this chapter and she does have a real friendship with Elizabeth and Liam, but she'll never forget the Team Salvatore.**

 **Also, I am sorry that the replies and updates are spaced out longer. A new school and trying to figure out how to fit her in is always hard.**

* * *

When Octavia arrived at the mansion, she should not have barged in and broken the front door, but her family was mentioned. So she ran in at lightening speed and just about knocked the wind out of the first person she saw from a hug. It was a male, and he looked just like her and Alexander, half and half. He was tall, maybe six foot, and his skin was a creamy pale color, but not ghost like. She removed herself from his body and stared at his face. His eyes were a light shade of blue, like her own, and his hair was chocolate brown like Alexander's. He was strong too, and extremely handsome. She grabbed his face and stared deep in his eyes and she knew. This was not one of Nik's traps, or a fraud, he was her son.

"Momma." He said, though it was more like a question.

"Oh my baby." She said before enwrapping him in a hug and crying silently on his shoulder.

Nik was nowhere to be found in the room but she turned her head and saw a woman. She had beautiful blonde hair, like the sun, and bright blue eyes. She was petite and freckles covered her nose and under her eyes like a fairy. She was short too, maybe Octavia's height. She held herself like she was shy, the way she covered herself with her arms showed that. Octavia removed herself from Grayson, her son, and moved to the lady next to him.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly.

She lifted her head to meet the tribrid's eyes and spoke, but strongly, "My names Ireland, Grayson's my dad, which makes me your grand daughter."

Octavia didn't waste a second and wrapped her in a hug too, which the blonde quickly returned. Tears were shed. hearts were amended, and secrets were no more. The three of them quickly caught up on each others past. Grayson had started a family with his wife, but she soon died of a plague, and he was left with his children. Octavia, his oldest, died from an attack from a neighboring country invasion. His son Alex, died from a plague similar to his mothers, only Ireland survived. Together they lived, until they died. Grayson was twenty two when a witch cursed him to immortality, he was not a vampire, and he was cursed for mauling a small coven when in transition. Ireland, not wanting his father to lose all his children, begged to become immortal, and her wish was granted. She is forever stuck at sixteen.

Together, the two of them had been living long and prosperous. They were under the assumption Octavia would not be found, and had stopped looking, but when Nik found them and called, they came to see her.

"How did a witch make such a strong spell, they had to tie it to something?" Octavia asked once the stories of their lives were over.

Both descendants looked at the powerful being and then at each other, and back at Octavia.

"What didn't you tell me?" Octavia asks.

"Well, the witches that preformed the spells knew we were of your lineage, so she tied us up to it. We knew you were alive, because we hadn't died, but we never knew where you are or what would happen if we saw you." Ireland answered.

"So you are tied to my life?" Octavia asked as conformation.

"Not exactly," Grayson started, "We are tied to your magic."

"Wow."

"There is something else you should know too." Ireland says, it was a total cliffhanger.

Octavia leaned back, as if on the defense, and raised her eyebrows in question, "What else is there?"

Grayson cleared his throat and clasped his hand together before speaking up to his mother, "Momma, when the witches tied us up to you, they told us that over a certain period, your powers would grow. She said, 'To be immortal is to be a curse, so know that when I do this, you shall never die. Not as long as her power grows'."

Octavia looked completely shocked. "Does this mean the elements aren't only my strong hold?"

"We don't know, but grams, you are going to be the most powerful creature in the universe times ten." Ireland tells the tribrid.

* * *

Octavia had gotten a call from Elizabeth and Liam soon afterwards, them telling her that they were going to travel for a few weeks and then come back, not telling her where and why. She worried that she had done something, but trusted they would have said so and just when she was going to get back with her children, Nik called.

"Brother, I would like to know why you are calling, and quickly because Grayson and Ireland are waiting." She rushed.

"I apologize sister, but I need help. You see, Stefan still has our family hostage and I want to go to his home and threaten him for them in return." He says.

"I am on my way." She replies.

She hangs up and goes into the living room and sees her family members opening an old wine.

"You know, if that wine is anywhere near as old as it looks, and I am thinking fourteen hundreds, Nik may kill you." She jokes. They put the bottle down and the smile on Octavia's face is wiped off, "I would never let that happen guys, you are the most important people in my life, you are Mikaelsons, and descendants of mine and Alexander's. You will live forever."

"Thanks." The say at the same time, picking up the bottle again.

She takes this opportunity to mention that she has to leave, "Hey, I have to run an errand, but I will be back. I trust that you guys know where your rooms are, or what you guys are going to do today?"

"Yep, I am taking Ireland to the places I was born, and where you guys lived. A bunch of your history, we never really mentioned it because it brought up some bad memories. Now though... I have no words to explain how happy I am to see you momma." Grayson tells her before hugging her again.

She accepted the hug greedily.

"Yeah, and then after that I am taking Dad to the new modern places. I heard some really good things about the Mystic Grill and some boutiques." Ireland answered happily.

Octavia gave her a quick hug and said her goodbyes, "Okay, be careful. Don't talk to a guy with black hair and blue eyes. Don't talk about being a Mikaelson, or even knowing me because super naturals are everywhere. Lord give me the strength, please, please, please don't kill anybody."

Both immortals rolled their eyes and nodded their heads. With that, Octavia left for the Boarding House.

She was there in seconds and caught the end of one of Nik's threats, "Let's make a reasonable deal." She hears Klaus say.

"Or what? You make one move, and I will-" Stefan began, however, he was unable to continue when Octavia appeared right in front of him and began squeezing his throat and setting his veins on fire. He wanted to scream but couldn't with the way she was holding his throat so tight.

"Ah Stefan, we meet again. I heard from a little obnoxious bird that you and my brother were meeting today about giving up the coffins, thanks for the tip by the way, brother. Now, since you boys have yet to end your little pissing contest, I suppose it is up to me to pick the winner." Octavia says loud and challenging.

"Sister-" Klaus tries.

"Shut it Niklaus," She snarls, "Listen to me right now boys, my family is not a pawn in this stupid game for power. Niklaus has played in your favor, he gave up his hybrids. Stefan has been a good little bitch all summer. I am calling that fair. Which means, this thing you have going on is done."

She lets go of Stefan's throat and stops lighting him up on the inside, causing him to be able to speak, "Then if it's so fair the way it is, then I think I might keep the coffins a little longer, if you don't mind." Stefan says sarcastically and rude.

Octavia turns to face him once again and flings him into the wall with a flick of her wrist. She zooms over to him and grabs him, once again, by the throat and talks lowly. Niklaus has a hard time hearing but overall he hears it all.

"You and my brother, that feud is done. I demand it. You and me however, it started the day you threatened to hide my body far away. Take this as my first move: if you don't hand us those coffins before the end of the night, I will consider that killing one of them, in truth you have done it before so consider it me holding you responsible. If my family isn't returned, I will kill Damon. The longer you hold my brothers, the more I will kill."

She released the shocked Stefan and looked towards an even more shocked Klaus. Both looked a bit terrified of her, she could only think of one thing to say before heading off on some errands, "Game on boys."

* * *

Both she and Klaus left the mansion, however Klaus went to the Grill and Octavia went to the falls. When she arrived, she had only planned on clearing her head, but then she remembered how she was kidnapped-on her birthday. And how she was sent a thousand years into the future-on her birthday. She could never forget the day she met Alexander- on her birthday. Although that last thing was a good one. But all of that got her thinking, and then she remembered.

Years before, back when Ester and Mikael were her parents, she often feared the lives of her siblings, especially with Mikael's rage and the hidden dangers of her werewolf neighbors, she made a necklace. It was a silver chain, made from scrap metal from Mikael's oldest sword, with a rock wielded in the middle. The rock was amethyst, beautiful. She thought of different ways it could offer protect and thought only of one way. She created magical home of sorts, and placed it in the stone. It was basically another Other Side, but only to people she would accept inside. She was going to add her families souls inside so that once they died, they would enter the gem and live together in the after life.

One day, when she was about to cast the soul spell, her mother walked in and saw the set up. She had demanded to know the spell and told her that she could not perform it. She denied her the right to channel the nature to perform the ritual so she hid her spell book and necklace.

She remembered where she hid it. It would be a couple hundred feet below the ground surface because of weather, but she thought that she would be able to get to it. It was under the tree where her and Alexander first kissed. Yes, a single tree in the middle of a bunch of trees in a forest- it would be too hard. But this tree had an imprint to her. The earth nature in her could sense a difference in every tree, so as she walked in the woods until she found her tree.

Once she found the great tree, she rested her hand on it for a sense of tranquility, and instead she got a vision.

* * *

 _"Alexander, where do you think you are taking me?!" Octavia yelled with her heavy British accent._

 _"Oh hush now my love, you shall find out soon." The young man replied._

 _"Alexander, the twigs are ripping my dress, mother and father will know I was in the woods and I have yet to be married to you. They will think wrong things of us. We are not even courted." Octavia complained._

 _The fourteen year olds were having fun when Alexander suddenly grabbed her hand and lead her away from the village and into the forests. They were laughing and happily joking but as it got darker, Octavia feared that father would get angry with her again._

 _"Then we shall say I professed my courtship and we took a walk in the woods to discuss it. You must not worry, it will be alright." He told her, stopping in front of a tall oak tree._

 _"Courted at fourteen, what if we love another next year? What if you love someone that is not me?" Octavia asked vulnerably._

 _Alexander grabbed her face and looked into her eyes with love and devotion, "I will never love anybody as much as I love you."_

 _She smiled up at him and spoke softly, "Promise?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Then we shall seal it."_

 _"With what?" He asked confused._

 _"I don't know, witches sometimes use blood." Octavia offered._

 _"Wolves can share blood too."_

 _"Then we shall seal it with blood, do you have a knife?" Octavia asked._

 _He checked his body but found no knife, "No, I must have left it with my brother."_

 _She looked down sad for a moment, but when Alexander stood straighter with a smile, she smiled back. "What has you so happy? We have no way to seal our love."_

 _"We shall seal it with a kiss." He told her._

 _She was about to ask what he meant, but knew he was quite literal when he leaned down and kissed her softly. It was a second, a simple peck on the lips, but it was so much more._

* * *

Octavia awoke from her memory/vision when her phone went off in her hand. She saw Nik's number and was sad that her fondest memory was ruined, or interrupted, by her brother.

"What do you want Nik?" She asked.

"I have the locations of the coffins, come with in case it is somehow a trap." He said before hanging up.

With an eye roll and a slight growl because of his tone, she headed to the location Nik texted her. The Witch House. She zoomed by, not as fast as she possibly could have gone. On the front steps of the witch house, she could feel the slight shift in energy. The witches knew she was here, and she was not welcomed. Her family meant more though, so she took a step forward. Instantly she was thrown back by an invisible force. She got up and dusted herself off before glaring at the house. Voiced circled around her head.

" _Abomination!"_

 _"Stay away."_

 _"We will kill you!"_

 _"Do not enter!"_

Octavia held her head, all the voices were draining her and she was going to collapse, till they suddenly stopped. The voices and the dizziness stopped and she questioned it until she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned her head and saw Damon leading her inside. She was once again stopped at the foothold.

"She's with me witchy people." Damon said to thin air. It was enough though because they let her pass this time.

"Thank you." She spoke to both Damon and the ancestors.

"No problem." Damon said emotionless.

Octavia walked with him, but stopped before they got the stair case, "You should know, before you think of helping me again, I threatened Stefan with your life."

Damon looked no different, "I know."

Octavia looked surprised, "But you still helped me."

"Listen here weather girl, I don't usually help those who threaten my life, but with you it's different. I don't know how, but it is, besides I trust you had good reason. I would kill one of your siblings for Stefan." He answered.

"I just don't want you to think that I am all pure anymore. I also didn't want you to help me and then feel used, kind of an Elena move." Octavia said while starting to descend.

"You mean Kathrine." Damon asked, but not so much as a question.

"No." She answered vaguely.

Before he could reply, they reached the bottom and Klaus appeared, "Took you long enough." He said snarky.

"I didn't have to come at all Nickel. Besides, the witches aren't my friends and they didn't let me in." Octavia says while looking around. She was confused when she saw nothing but cob webs. "I thought you said that the coffins were here? Where is my family?"

"Hiding behind your witchy friends-" Klaus begins.

"Watch your words Niklaus, this is witch territory, don't think about it." Octavia scolded like a mother would her child.

Klaus took this as a challenge and spoke, "And in squalor, no less."

A second later and Niklaus was on the floor screaming in pain and holding his head. The surrounding candles' flames also shoot up.

"Damn it Klaus! I told you!" Octavia said, "I hope they melt your brain and save me the trouble."

Damon laughed and decided now was a good time to make fun of Klaus like a second grader, "Insulting a bunch of dead witches? Not smart, I made the exact same mistake first time I came here."

"Well, you know the funny thing about witches, is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants." Klaus supplies before screaming in pain once again.

Octavia goes to comfort him, the sister in her not wanting her twin to be in pain. She takes a step closer to him and suddenly her entire body feels as though it's on fire. She falls on the floor screaming and both males look sad and angry for her. There are tears in her eyes and her cries are deafening to herself. She tries to hold them in but it makes everything feel worse. That's when she starts hearing the voices again.

" _Abomination must help!"_

 _"She is too dangerous."_

 _"Octavia can save us all."_

 _"She needs to die!"_

 _One voice out shines them all and seems to silence the other ancestors in her head, "She must DIE!"_

Octavia screams again as it feels like her heart is being thrown from her chest. She grabs at her chest and notices that everything is fine and that it is all in her head. The males in the room notice the mental issue from the way she is looking around as if searching for someone and the wall she is mumbling for 'them' to stop. Klaus, becoming over protective, starts threatening again.

"And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back and the insanity you are putting my sister through doesn't end! As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

A couple seconds later and the flames die down and Klaus no longer feels pain in his head. He looks to Octavia and notices she isn't screaming anymore, but is crying and still looking around signaling that the witches are talking to her.

Octavia feels her brothers stare but is too wrapped up in her head than to look at him, the pain is gone though. She can hear faint murmurs still in her skull but they erupt into loud voices.

 _"Save Bonnie."_

 _"Bennett line must continue."_

 _"Protect the Bennett witch."_

 _"Save her!"_

A sizzling sound forms in thin air and she feels a burning on her left arm. Octavia looks down and sees a tattoo of sorts on her skin. She can hear the males in the room talking about her family but she can only focus on her right now. Looking down she sees the Bennett family crest drawn on her arm and notices it's black lines. Curiously, she runs her fingers over it and hisses when it turns white as if the ink has been sucked out of it. The outline of it now looks carved into her skin.

Focusing on the conversation, she stands up behind Damon and listens to him speak, "I know you want your family, but something tells me that you want that one a lot more."

She grabs his throat and lifts him up in the air and too the side so she can get a clear view of her brother, "Damon, you are free to leave."

Damon leaves, at human speed, not wanting to miss their conversation.

"Sister, how are you feeling?" Klaus asks, it sounds about fake though, more nervous.

"We have our family back, Damon's secrecy and the fact that he took the fourth coffin is pardoned, but you don't seem too happy about that. That tells me that that coffin is valuable, so tell me brother, what is so important in that coffin! What makes you want to kill him because our family isn't enough?"

"I want all the coffins Octavia, what is so bad about that?" Klaus tries.

"The fact that you said coffins instead of family, that means that you are hiding the fact that whoever is in that box is family." Octavia tells him, getting closer to him.

"Maybe you are just reading into this."

"You're deflecting. I know Mikael isn't in there, you would never do that for him. It can't be Henrik, you burned his body, I know that. Elijah, Finn, and Kol are in those three. Rebekah is at home. THE ONLY OTHER OPTION WOULD MEAN-" Octavia yelled before breaking off. She unleashed her tears and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened and Klaus looked at her with sadness and regret.

"Firefly, I-" He tries.

"DON'T! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE! TO YOU, TO ME!" She yelled.

He looked down and she wiped her eyes.

"Sister, please." He said.

"Don't, just take them home and don't talk to me." Octavia warned. Luckily for Klaus, Octavia got a call and went to take it. Without looking at the screen she hit the answer button and zoomed out of the house.

"Hello." She said sharply.

"Hey mom, where are you?" Grayson asked.

"I am in the woods trying not to kill your uncle, why?"

She heard shuffling in the background and a couple grunts before someone spoke to her, "Damon knows about us."

Octavia pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke scary calm, "What?"

"You see, he came up to us, tried to flirt the truth out of me, dad got mad and said to stay away from me, Damon threatened him and tried to compel him. Of course I was not okay with that so I bashed my bottle on his head, then blah, blah, blah-" Ireland was telling Octavia when the phone was obviously snatched from her hand.

"So I told him that he needed to stay away or the Mikaelsons were going to come after him. He asked how we knew them, well, compelled and because I didn't have any vervain today and I am only immortal- I was forced to tell him." Grayson finished.

Octavia was at a loss for words but finally spoke up when she found her voice. She put the phone closer to her ear and spoke quietly, the others on the line knew she was having a bad day just by listening to her. "Okay," She started, "Today I found out my family, meaning you guys, were alive and I met you. Then I was called to be a buffer between two vampire twats with no self control and a hell of a lot of testosterone. Later, I was sucked into a memory, found a magical necklace, brought to a witch house, and tortured. Before you ask, yes I am fine, nothing a little witchy ju-ju of my own can't fix. Oh, but guess what, then I was forced to get a tattoo which I am pretty sure insures my loyalty and protection to Bonnie Bennett. I feel like I am missing something, oh! Yeah! How could I forget that your grandma/great grandama Ester's body is IN A COFFIN I JUST HELPED MY BROTHER TRY TO GET! Only, we don't have it because Damon Salvatore took it. Now, hearing that Damon knows who you are to me, means he has leverage against us."

The other line was silent and Octavia knew they were both thinking of ways to apologize, so she told them, "To show my loyalty to them, to protect you and get rid of their possible causes for using this information, I am going to have to get back on there good graces. Shouldn't be too hard considering I never stopped being their friend, but there will be some challenges."

"Can't you just compel Damon to forget, none of his friends are in town, he wouldn't tell anyone this over the phone." Ireland offered.

"He drinks vervain." Octavia rebutted.

"Then drain him of it. Or use your magic on him." Grayson told his mother.

Octavia thought about it and nodded her head, then she remembered they couldn't see her and spoke aloud her thoughts, "Okay, I will check the Boarding House, drain him, compel him and leave. I have to go, Stefan and Elena will be back soon and they can't know. Bye." She told them before hanging up.

* * *

She zoomed out of the Boarding House as soon as she was done. After barging in and hanging him from the ceiling, upside down, she cut him repeatedly and checked to see if the vervavin was out of his system. She erased his memory of him finding out about her children and compelled him to be loyal to her, however she added details to make sure his loyalty was believable and not noticeable. She compelled him to drink blood so he wasn't weak, to forget this ever happened, and to continue drinking vervain everyday because if she were honest, she thought that was a smart idea.

Headed to the mansion, she awaited to hear what her kids had done today. What she didn't expect was Elijah ripping out a hybrids heart and throwing it away from him. Just her luck, it hit her shoes that once belonged to her mom. Maybe it was the bad day, maybe it was the sentimentality that these had that Elijah just stained with blood, but she picked up the hybrid heart and crushed it in her hand until it was noting but red liquid. She poured to bloody mess on her shoes, not noticing how all the attention from her two brothers was all on her, and took the heels off. Then, with all her hybrid strength, she chucked one shoe each at her brothers and was satisfied when it hit them square in the chest. Her children walked in right behind her but noticed the scene in front of them and zoomed upstairs.

It was all quite comical but instead of laughing, Octavia just yawned and said, "Goodnight."

Because after the day she just had, because after the day all of them had had, she was just way too tired to deal with anymore.

She heard Elijah gasp and then her brothers begin to fight, but she didn't care.

She was just too tired.


	16. Brother, I'm WISHFUL

****AYTHOR'S NOTE****

 **I know I posted yesterday and I don't usually post back to back but I was so grateful to all of you who have followed and favorited it. Ofcourse, thanks to the commenters too. And those who are reading but not doing the things above, you should start... please.**

 **Also, please answer these questions:**

 **Who does she end up with, or no one at all?**

 **Who side should she lean more to?**

 **Should I kill anyone off (an OC)?**

 **CutieChante : Yes, her power will go stronger and that will tend to draw people to use her for it. And that necklace will play an extremely important role in the rest of the story if I can get to it and write it like I want it. You'll also notice that one of her weaknesses is amethyst, and that is the stone for the necklace, that is on purpose.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

* * *

Octavia woke up the next morning around 8:00 when she over heard her brother leaving the house. Quickly getting dressed, and then checking up on her descendants to see them still asleep, she headed out of the house and started tracking down Elijah. She was almost besides him when her phone went off, using her vampire speed she rushed away hoping Elijah thought nothing of it. Checking the caller I.D she frowned a bit at the name ELENA flash across her screen. She picked it up, nonetheless.

"Elena, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I wanted to start off by saying how sorry I am about the birthday thing." She told the tribrid.

"Well, it's not your fault your boyfriend locked me in a trunk and threatened to bury my body alive, and I should have told you that it was also my birthday." Octavia reasoned, trying to be the bigger person.

"No excuse, anyway, I called to tell you that Caroline and I just found her father's dead body at the hospital." Elena told her.

Octavia looked panicked and asked, "Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"No," Elena said shortly, "Yesterday he got vampire blood in his system because Tyler accidentally attacked him, so now he is a vampire. Except, he won't complete the transition."

"Wow," Octavia said breathlessly, "If you need anything, call me okay?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling we might." Elena told her sadly before hanging up.

Octavia looked down at her phone and turned it on vibrate. She was sad to hear about Caroline's father, even though she had tried to kill him before. She was sad that they had to go through this. Just because they grew apart, never meant she was against them, she considered them her friends besides the things they had done. She would always help them, Klaus has done terrible things and just because he gave her, her kids back does not mean she was all rainbows and roses for him.

Octavia still very much hated her brother. He had forcefully turned her, killed her love of her life (which still hurt even if she had left him before his death), and daggered her. She was never truly Team Mikaelson, more over Team Klaus with all her family in coffins. But that didn't mean she was Pro Salvatore. She would help them with what ever they needed (to a certain degree) but it didn't erase the bad memories. They forgot her birthday, the didn't trust her, they left her daggered, Stefan actually almost killed her. She could handle that petty drama though, not the deep rooted mistakes Klaus has done.

Octavia rushed over to Elijah and Damon again and again, her phone went off, vibrating in her back pocket. She checked the message and saw that it was from Grayson.

GRAYSON: Hey mom, Ireland and I are going out of down for a week, going to stock up on blood and explore a little. ttylxox. Love you.

She replied:

ME: Ok, love you too.

She sent it off, and muted her phone this time, and went even closer to the pair. Making her presence known, Octavia clapped slowly and came out of hiding. Elijah and Damon turned around quickly and defensively, but dropped their acts when they saw her. Damon grinned and Elijah smiled. She rushed over to Elijah and hugged him tightly, even cracking four of his ribs, and released his with a smile.

She then turned to Damon and gave him a friendly punch in the arm, mostly just to spite him.

"I heard from a very expensive car rushing down our drive way, that Elijah was going to meet someone. I had hoped that it was something scandalous, but not this type of scandalous. I must say though, I am both not disappointed and disappointed at the same time."

"How so, sister." Elijah asked.

"Well for starters, I thought you had better taste." Octavia joked. Elijah turned red at the face at the joking accusation that he was gay, but Octavia simply laughed it off, "Secondly, you dare talk about putting the doggy to sleep and without me. I am actually hurt."

"Can you be trusted?" Damon asked.

"Of course I can, Klaus has done awful things, and just because he gave me my son and granddaughter back does not mean he is forgiven." Octavia said. "Furthermore, I don't care if you don't trust me, as long as Elijah does, I am in this."

"I do trust you Octavia." He responded.

"Okay then, this might just become easier then." Damon told the two before talking about their plan.

* * *

A couple hours later and they had set a plan in stone. They had split up, Damon going to his house to get Stefan, Elijah to the Mansion to get Klaus, and Octavia to the Forbes house to help Caroline and Elena. She arrived in a couple minutes, going from super speed to regular speed. Arriving to the two teenagers sitting on the porch talking was not how she expected them to be.

"Why are you guys out here?" She asked.

"He was getting worse, he didn't want us to see him like that." Caroline told her.

Octavia sighed deeply and looked down, "Caroline, I am so sorry."

"It isn't your fault." The blonde said.

"Is there a way you could help him?" Elena asked.

Caroline's ears and face perked up but Octavia only frowned.

"I could create a mixture, take away some of the pain, maybe add a couple things so that when he goes it will be as if he were sleeping, but I can't un-vampire him or turn him into a vampire without it's qualities."

"Could you do that then, the sleepy stuff and pain thingy?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, let me grab somethings real quick and I will be back." Octavia told her.

She headed back to the forest, grew a few things in the earth with her elemental magic, and put it in a ice cup to keep it fresh. She headed over to the house were the man was dying and went inside to give it to him. She saw Liz in the kitchen and the older woman nodded her head that it was alright for her to go in.

Opening the door to the room, Octavia saw the middle aged man sitting on the bed and turning paler with every second. He turned his head and saw her. His eyes widened and she held her hands up in the air with surrender.

"I promise I am not here to kill you, you can do that yourself." She joked. Bill became less edgy but was still a bit panicked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His eyes landed on the mixture and she followed his glaze.

Lowering her hands, and walking closer, she spoke, "Caroline asked if there was anything I could do to help. So, with a little Earthy magic I made a mixture, it will get rid of the pain and it will make you drowsy. Nothing worse then suddenly dying, and with fear of it too."

Octavia set the bowl down and backed up to give him some space, she turned to leave but was stopped when he asked, "You're a vampire, but that's not it, is it?"

She turned around again to face him and crossed her arms over herself as if to hold her, "I am also witch and werewolf. Not by choice of course."

"How old are you?"

"I am forever seventeen, I turned eighteen a couple days ago, and I time travelled a thousand years. But before that I was also seventeen." She told him.

"Time travel?" He asked curiously.

"Yep. I am considered and abomination and extremely too powerful, and so I was not favorited a thousand years back. In order to escape death I had to leave my family behind. Here I am." Octavia told his distantly.

"Sorry." He told her, though it wasn't as sincere as it could have been, she accepted it. "Watch out for my daughter okay?" He asked.

"Consider it your dying wish." She told him before leaving and heading to the mansion to get ready.

* * *

She had finally finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. Looking in the mirror, one last time, she saw her beautiful reflection. She wore a red fit and flare dress that went down to her knees and black wedged heels that resembled boots. Her light brown hair was curled and put to one side, her make up was more natural looking, and her earrings where simple pearls.

She headed down just as they were all being seated.

"Very bold." She heard Niklaus say.

From behind him she appeared and from behind him she slapped the back of his head, she put an obviously fake smile towards his scowling face and said, "Now brother, is that anyway to speak to our guests?" She turned her head and nodded at both Stefan and Damon, "Tick, Leech." She went to sit down and saw the three girls dressed in little outfits and sighed in defeat, "Why do we have girls dressed as whores at dinner?"

"Well, they obviously got inspired by you." Klaus snapped back.

"Niklaus, Octavia Ann." Elijah scolded.

"Ann?" Damon asked as he went to sit down.

"Middle name." Octavia replied as she finally got to the table and her seat.

"I didn't, uh, come here to eat, Klaus . In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to, cause you would hear us out." Stefan spoke up to everybody, mainly Klaus.

"Well no one certainly wants you here either, you stole our family, tried to kill me, you almost killed Klaus, helped in daggering Elijah, and well, need I say more?" Octavia spoke up from the table.

"Hmm, well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours." Klaus tells the brothers as he goes to sit down, right next to Octavia.

They both looked at him as if he were crazy, and the tension was as thick as a knife, so Octavia sighed out of boredom and went into the kitchen. She went towards the wine cooler and grabbed the oldest bottle she thought she could get away with. She came back and saw that all the men were still looking at each other warily and spoke up, "Okay, Elijah next to Klaus, Stefan next to Elijah, and Damon you can sit by me." She sat them all down one by one and then sat herself, "Was that so hard?" She asked.

They all gave her looks that implied that it was and that her humor was not appreciated. She rolled her eyes and poured her own glass while the compelled staff poured theirs.

Food came out promptly and simple conversations rang out. Elijah asked how Octavia's life had been, Klaus asked Damon for any news around town, Stefan gave tiny scoffs and grins here and there sarcastically. They refilled their wine glasses and that was when real talk amongst everyone broke out.

"Thank you, love." Damon told the server pouring his drink, not missing a glance at watching her walk away in a short skirt.

"You're a pig, Leech." Octavia told him.

He looked at her and mouthed, "I know."

"You lost your appetite." Klaus stated towards Stefan.

Damon moved his eyes from Octavia and towards Stefan, "Eat. I thought that we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon joked, almost sounding like a parent.

"That's the spirit." Klaus said as Stefan grabbed a fork.

"Shut it, Niklaus, no one asked for your opinion." Octavia told him in a whisper shout.

"I'm older than you, you can't tell me what to do sweet heart."

"I'm smarter, and actually have friends who can prove that."

"Well, guess what, I am older than both of you. Stop acting like children, we have guests." Elijah spoke from out of nowhere in the conversation.

Both Klaus and Octavia glared at each other, but Klaus broke it and started talking, "Isn't this nice? The four of us-"

"Five." Octavia said. She quickly kicked Klaus from under the table and was satisfied when he grunted from pain.

"-dining together. Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus finished off.

"Which we are thankful for." Octavia added in Elijah's direction. She also sent him a quick wink that only Stefan noticed.

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured, the more... the merrier." Damon told him with a smirk in his voice.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus said.

Stefan scoffed and spoke, "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"Like you have any room to speak. You kept the truth of you being a vampire from Elena because you feared her response, and when she found out, did she not run from you?" Octavia defended.

"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said while looking at his big brother.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement till dessert." Damon told his younger brother.

"Or have no judgement at all, Ripper." Octavia jabbed.

Stefan chuckled and then pointed his fork at Octavia as if to single her out, "Says the one who jumped the next town over and slaughtered more than half of them over something that happened a thousand years ago."

Octavia saw red and was about to get up when Elijah called out, "Octavia!" She turned to face him slowly and he spoke softer again, "Why don't you go cool off."

She knew he meant remove the daggers from her siblings, which meant she was perfectly on task with her objective. She nodded her head slowly and acted out rage by scooting the chair across the floor and stomping out.

* * *

She went to the basement where her family was stored this evening and opened every coffin. She saw Finn in the first one, and though she didn't love them like the others, she was extremely happy when the dagger was ripped from his chest. His body jerked up a bit from the sudden movement but he desiccated back to life very slow. She then moved to Rebekah and moved gentler. Had she never let Elena keep her daggered, she wouldn't even be in this mess. After she saw lines move off her skin, she moved too Kol. He still had a baby face in her eyes but she knew everyone else would see his devilish charms. She also removed his dagger slowly and seeking dramatic flare, she grabbed a tray she found from the kitchen and put the daggers evenly on it. Then she grabbed the blood bags Elijah had hid down there and put them out in the open, saving a bag for Rebekah so she got extra.

When her job was done she headed back up stairs to hear Damon talk up, "It's very simple, Klaus gets his coffins back, in exchange he and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever."

"Ouch Damon, I am truly hurt." Octavia spoke up to make her presence know.

"You can be an exception." He added. "Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges." He finished.

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said.

"You've got my vote." Octavia said to Damon while clinking glasses with him.

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind.

"Then that makes you the coward father made you out to be. These are still people Klaus, not robots, you just treat them as such!" Octavia yelled.

He looked angry at her and twitched his nose, an obvious tell, "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire. Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that could protect her and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is, the two of you." Klaus tells the Salvatore brothers.

"Or, that is your fucked up excuse because you want hybrids, which it is. You see, Elena is a person, and a soon to be adult- which means she is old enough to make her own decisions. She chose this life just like she'll chose one of them. You are only saying that because god forbid you have hybrids by your side instead of family." Octavia tells him, also getting up and instead of circling the room, she goes back to the basement.

She hears Damon excuse himself and Elijah saying he was coming as well, perfect. The three of them head down stairs secretly and look to see all of her family members up and at it. Talking quietly and sipping blood. She lets the males go in first and them sneaks in behind Kol. No one has noticed her and she smiles when she finds her dramatic entrance.

"We must join together and leave him, as he has done to us." Elijah tells them.

She talks normally from behind Kol and says, "Can't you just say we are ditching him?"

Everyone turns around to face her and she smiles when Kol pulls her into a hug and breaks multiple bones. Next, Finn hugs her, not as hard or long, but still. Then Rebekah.

"Elijah, Damon, and I will go up and play pretend. You stay here and gather your strength. Maybe come up with a few revenge plots." Octavia told them as she hugged them one last time and headed up stairs. She was about to enter the dinning room when she got a call from Elizabeth.

"Eliza, what can I do you for?"

"Free." The hybrid joked.

Octavia noticed her bad word choice and spoke up, "You know what I meant."

"Yes, we did, but it was still funny." Liam spoke, she realized she was on speaker phone.

"As much as I love funny on a night like this, what do you guys need?"

"So you know how we went out of town? It was because we wanted to do a bit of research on what Stefan did to you. Turns out, your only recorded weakness is rose, lavender, and amethyst. So he wasn't lying. A stake with that shit powdered on it could kill you, kind of like a white oak stake. On it's own, it should be fine. On a dagger, it would be like a regular Mikaelson dagger."

"Keep it to yourselves, we don't want this information getting out to anyone. I will find a way to wipe Stefan's memory. Thank guys, love you." Octavia told her friends before hanging up. Deciding that she has been out long enough, she headed back inside and was surprised to see Stefan about to be burned in the fireplace and Damon being held up on the wall by Elijah. "Can you all NOT act like supernatural kids. My god, you are all unbelievable." She yelled at them.

"When you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus told Elijah.

Both Damon and Elijah left her and Klaus and Stefan, she thought nothing could be worse than this.

"How did I end up in a room with the two people I like least. Border line hate." Octavia dead-planned.

"Come on sister, I thought we were all amended and happy." Klaus said. He released Stefan from the fire but snapped his neck so they could talk.

"You are joking right? Googling my descendants does not make up for the fact that you killed their father and grand father, or that you forced me back into this life, or that you daggered our siblings for centuries. That is only what you have done to me, think of what you have done to countless others, even the ones in this town. Hell, we are having a diner with your enemies so we could get you back a coffin of our awful mother that never accepted us, and why? Because that is what we do, family brings family together, not tears them apart."

By the end of her rant Stefan had woken up, thus ending the conversation, "Perfect timing, Stefan"

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asks as she moves over towards her eldest brother and Damon.

"Well, where are you manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Elijah joked.

"Oh silly, I knew he would," Octavia played, "Which was why I brought something special to the table."

Elijah uncovered the daggers and Klaus looked fearful.

"What have you done?!" Klaus asked his family.

"Tonight I have prepared, for dessert, entertainment and blood. All of which will come from you." Octavia smiled.

"See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We are doing this on my terms now." Elijah spoke.

From behind the wall, Kol walked out and went right to Octavia's side. She smirked up at him and then barely hid her laughter as she saw Klaus' reaction. She had never seen him so scared in the new world as he was right now.

"Kol." He whispered with wide eyes.

"Long time, brother." Kol said.

Klaus backs up with his hand in surrender but as he goes to run out, Finn appears and grabs one of the daggers off the tray. "Finn, don't!" Klaus yells trying to stop the attack. He was too late and Finn ran up and stabbed the dagger in his had. Klaus screamed in pain and Octavia smiled.

He goes to run in another direction but is stopped when Rebekah appears.

"Rebekah." He tries.

"This is for our mother." Bekah growls in his ear as she rams the dagger in his heart.

Kol comes up from behind Klaus as he stumbles and catches him. He pins his arms and just when Klaus thought this was the end of his suffering Octavia came out in front of him. He had to be even more scared than before. She slowly walked up to him like a predator would its prey and finally came close enough.

"You, all you have done to this family, it has ruined me! RUINED US ALL! They didn't have lives because of you and all this information made me take lives of others. You ripped out my lovers heart when my son had to only be four! But you didn't think of that did you? So now, I want you to think about this, and I want you to know how it feels to get your heart ripped out." Octavia yelled. With her finale words, she reached into his chest and ripped out his heart.

In her hands the muscle stopped beating and it dripped down her arm. Her siblings looked at her shocked, proud, a little scared, but mostly happy.

"You may leave, this is family business." Elijah demanded nicely.

Both Stefan and Damon left quietly and all the siblings caught up with each other. They shared stories and Octavia was surprised that even Finn smiled at her and shared some of his past. Though he was involved a bit, Rebekah and Octavia had more to chat about. That however, didn't make it any better than her conversation with Kol.

It was true, Octavia had always babied Kol, but she had practically raised him before she left. That didn't mean she didn't have fun with the others. He and Elijah got to talk too, and she had almost forgotten how funny he can be when surrounded by her.

Alas, their conversation was cut short when Nik woke up. Rebekah spoke up first.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." She said. She grabbed a near by glass vase and smashed it into a new painting and watched as it shattered.

Klaus sat up and sat on a chair, the he said, "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could call home; a place we could be all be a family. None of us would ever be alone again."

"That's why you kept them in coffins, right?" Octavia asked sarcastically.

"No, no, no Octavia, well he's right. None of us will be. Your staying behind." Elijah spoke to him.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone." Rebekah spoke venomously.

"Always and Forever." Rebekah and Octavia said at the same time.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down. Including you, Octavia." Klaus threatened.

"Oh, Nickel, you could try. But them you know what will happen?" She asked.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah told the hybrid.

"I'M THE HYBRID! I CAN NOT BE KILLED! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

Octavia had grown tired of hearing her twin so she threw him into a wall with her air magic. When he bounced up and charge towards her she reached out and grabbed his throat. They battled a couple seconds on the floor and Octavia finally managed to pin him down.

"I'M THE TRIBRID! I CAN'T BE KILLED EITHER! But guess what NIKLAUS, YOU WILL FEAR. Maybe not by the likes of me, or your family, but you will fear." She seethed in his face.

She got up from the floor at the same time he did and they stared him down. "You will when he have that coffin." Elijah spoke.

A second of nothingness proceeded and the Mikaelson clan stared down at each other. From behind them a door opened and they all looked towards the opening to see who it was. Klaus gasped in shock and Octavia almost fainted. Far from Klaus as she could be, Octavia went into a corner and leaned against it with wide eyes. She saw as her mother went down the steps and towards Niklaus, who even refused to look her in the eye. Octavia could barely look at the scene without getting flashbacks of her mothers quiet cruelness towards her.

"Look at me." Ester demanded.

Klaus did as he was told.

"Octavia," She spoke while looking at her eldest daughter, "You too."

Octavia had a harder time in doing so, but she eventually looked at her mother, and walked closer to her. She met her brothers side and she knew that Kol and Rebekah especially saw her discomfort.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Ester asked with a mothers tone. It was strong and a bit condescending.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus whispered weakly.

Octavia chocked back a sob and a single tear escaped her eye.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." Ester said to the hybrid in front of her. She then turned to Octavia and gave a tiny smile, "Octavia, my daughter, I am here to be a mother to you." She them turned to the family and said, "I want us to be a family again."

Her breathing stopped and she was taken aback. She had not cared about what her mother said about being a family again, she already knew she, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah were family. But what she said to Octavia had to be the cruelest, most awful thing she had ever heard.

 _"Octavia, my daughter, I am here to be a mother to you."_

Octavia felt as though a hole was blown into her chest. She wanted to be a mother, but Octavia already had a mother. Amber and Octavia both had the same mother and that was the woman who raised her in this world and loved her unconditionally. The woman in front of her was not her mother, only a human vessel to carry her for nine months, she meant nothing.

It was moments like this where she missed being Amber. Werewolf Amber who didn't have any friends or drama, Amber that lost her parents but was friends with The Salvatore bunch. The same Amber that didn't know the originals or that she was Octavia Mikaelson.

She wished, she wished, she wished, more than anything to be Amber Thornwood right now.

But instead, she was Octavia.

...

...

...

She wished to be Amber.


	17. Thank You Chapter

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Hey, sorry. This isn't an official chapter for the story, it's more of it's own. I made it as a thank you for everyone who follows and favorites and review. Even those who just read my story I am grateful because you must like it enough to keep up with it. It's Klaroline and is placed at the end of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **( I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND GIVE THE SHOW ALL MY RIGHTS ) - Disclaimer**

* * *

Today was the day. She would finally get her happily ever after, something she deserved after everything she had gone through to get it. Her friends were safe, her town was safe, she was safe, which meant she was finally able to head straight towards the danger.

Elena and Damon were happy and in love, no surprise. After being separated for years, and both through Hell for most of their lives, they were finally collected. They were expecting, a boy in fact, named Stefan in honor of the late Salvatore. Caroline had been so happy to plan the baby shower, and I was a definite success with no evil doings to run it. The duo had left about a week ago to travel around now that they no longer had eternity to do so.

Bonnie and Jeremy had rekindled their relationship, it only took forever, but it happened. He taught supernatural gym classes and the likes of self defense. She taught witch craft- except expression. No babies in their future as of right now, but wedding bells were sure to follow up. Love was surrounding them like a warm coat. With no threats, they had managed to actually have fun. And finish college.

Stefan was dead. She thought of it more than she thought of anything else in the world. She would turn a corner and remember him standing in it, smiling, occasional brooding. She would enter a room and remember the way he would light it up, or bloody it up on bad days. Going into his room was the hardest. It was the storage room for the gang. They would put in journals and diaries and clothes. Everything and anything that was important to them and affected them the last decade. But it had remained the same, nothing changed excepted the added boxes. She would sneak up there to see pictures of her wedding, or pictures of her and the girls, an invitation in a corner of a tiny box from a certain dance always drew her eye. But this was also a calming space. Bonnie, Elena, and herself would go in there and sit and do nothing. They would take a moment to remember Stefan, and get stuck in their own minds, only talking once or twice. Damon and Alaric would go up their to drink. She had over heard them drunk laughing at their memories of their fallen friend and then it would go dead silent. She knew that they were either crying or remembering the last moments involving Stefan.

She didn't dare interrupt them to find out.

Alaric wasn't dating anyone, but she knew that a new teacher had caught her eye. He didn't have that same spark though. He had a lightness to his eyes when he was with Jenna. But nothing beat that damn sparkle that lit up his eyes when he was talking, looking, or thinking of Jo. She truly worried that he had lost it forever. She hoped that she was wrong.

Her girls where fine too. They where sad to see Hope leave when the Mikaelson family had healed and reunited, she was their best friend, but they were happy for her.

She knew that her mother was happy, and she hoped her father was too. She had always had these moments where she knew that her mother was with her, that she was never alone. She thanked Stefan for it. Elena said she feels the same too, that she would look away and swear she saw one of her family members right there. She said she once saw Stefan, standing right by her when she was filing one day. Alaric swears he can feel someone cup his cheeks, the way he had when Jo died.

Everyone was fine.

After a while she grew lonely, depressed. The love of her life, the one she truly thought would be her last, was dead. Sacrificing himself to save everybody, on her wedding no less. on their wedding. She was extremely disappointed and devastated when she had to cancel their plans to Paris. But he had done what he had always done, saved the day. His hero hair burnt to ash. To nothing. Long nights of deep sobbing and screams followed. Relaying videos of them to hear his voice was the only thing keeping her going. The day her phone broke from it being over worked on the same videos was the day she decided enough was enough. It was only two months ago. With her more focused on the school, it excelled even more than before. When Elena and Damon were here, the doppelganger taught medicinal magic involving herbs and such. She also taught a writing class for the younger ones, insisting that her experience with journals was enough to make her an expert. She and Elena both laughed. Damon was more of an assistant, always criticizing and coming up with plans. The kids loved him like a god with the childish behavior he had.

Alaric was the main gym teacher. He taught fitness and hunter skills- though no where as good as Rayna.

She was the principle.

But it got boring. So, she went into the storage room and asked for guidance. Like usual, the invitation caught her eye, only this time the wind picked it up and flew almost right in front of her. _I will always love her, too_. That is what Elena had said that Stefan had said. She told him that when he was sacrificing himself, and it would always be true. But another thing was that she was ready. She knew that Stefan was telling her it was okay. Or maybe she was just rationalizing this to down play her guilt. But the lonlier it got, the more she thought of him. Not Stefan, well yes Stefan, but other than Stefan, Him.

That was why she was standing right in front of his door, ready to knock, but not doing it. She feared if this was the right move, or if he might not even like her anymore. Sure, they had seen each other, but this was straight up asking if they could stay together more than an hour or a day.

"Are you just going to stand outside, or are you going to knock?" A voice said from behind her.

"Klaus, I am not in the mood." She said without paying attention to her own words. Half a second later, she turned around and in a small, shocked whisper she spoke on word, "Klaus."

He grinned happily and bashfully before replying, "Caroline."


	18. Brother, I'm ALIVE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Okay, this is my favorite episode ever of all the seasons so I really put it off because I felt like I could never do it justice. However, a couple days ago I realized that it wouldn't be fair to any of you who want to experience Octavia's journey. So I thought about it, re-watched the episode over and over to find ways to include her and I came up with this. I also realized that most of of the readers who read my fanfiction have decreased, which means I am doing something to stop people from wanting to read it.**

 **Please tell me things I should fix or add, include some things or answer from any of the questions I have put up before.**

 **CutieChante : Firstly, thank you so much for all the encouragement and support. Secondly, I feel like everyone would understand if she still wanted that part of her and if you look closely into the conversation she has with Kol, you'll see why she feels this way. Lastly, about the pm thing, it just isn't an option for me and I hope that doesn't stop you from commenting what ever you want.**

 **CutieChante : Thank you for commenting on the thank you chapter. I knew it had been a while since I posted and I wanted to put something out there so you all know I didn't forget about the story and I appreciated you all**

 **Guest : I don't truly understand what you mean and for that I am sorry. Yes, Klaus does love Amber, but I hope you understand it is only sibling love and won't be anything more. I hope you continue to comment though.**

 **Lastly, if you readers do decide to send me answers about any questions I have, please know that I won't be taking any pairings because I have an idea already and if you read my story to the end, you'll get a sneak peak.**

* * *

Hell, maybe even worse, was what she would describe her night so far. Octavia had never been so angry, scared, traumatized, numb, and happy all at once and she had hoped to never feel it again.

In truth, after her mothers shocking appearance she had left to go to the room Nik gave her and she just sat there listening to everyone's questions and answers, some were even about her. Not only did they ask about how she came to this generation, but they asked about why she seemed to hate them, something she didn't feel at all but they must have felt. She loved her family but she didn't like how they were acting, mostly Klaus, because she loved Kol and Rebekah so much. Or maybe she was just insanely confused on how she felt because she was hit with so many things to feel and she did hate them without even noticing it herself. But instead of just sitting there like she had been, she was practically flying out the door the same night, ignoring all the mopey looks they gave her. Octavia had to admit, hanging out with them sounded so amazing after spending literally a thousand years apart, but it would have been to hard seeing all of them when she just wanted to be miles apart.

Elizabeth and Liam had called too when she was walking towards her car to say that they were coming back and should be there later, she was excited and told them she couldn't wait. Then Grayson and Ireland called and told her that they were already in town and were going to meet her at the Grill tomorrow morning. Afterwards, because she seemed to be the most popular person in Mystic Falls, Elena then told her about how Alaric was stabbed, and she went to the hospital. When Octavia got there Elena was exiting the building and she walked over to them.

"Matt, Elena, leaving so soon." Octavia said.

Both turned to her and sighed, Matt spoke, "I have to get home, early shift tomorrow, see you guys later."

"Bye." Octavia told him before he went to his car.

Both she and Elena walked to the doppelgangers car and talked about Alaric. Elena said she killed him because of the ring and that they brought him in just incase the ring didn't work again. Elena then asked for a ride and Octavia accepted.

"Yeah, my house is pretty crazy right now, it was my mother locked in the coffin and I don't know if I have told you or not but she and I were not as close as you and yours. We hate each other so I want to be miles apart." Octavia told Elena.

"What about your other siblings, did you undagger them?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, that makes it even worse." The tribrid spoke truthfully. Both girls got in the car and buckled up before continuing.

"I'll tell you at your house, I may be old but nothing out lives a sleepover and I need it. Make no mistake though, I can't tell you anything harmful or super interesting, what kind of sister would I be?" Octavia joked.

Elena nodded in understanding and started to pull out. Before she could get far, it felt as though Elena ran over something and both girls got out to investigate. Octavia walked in front of Elena incase it was a trap and before she knew it, she was thrown into the hospital wall. With a grunt from the force of the crash, she looked and saw Rebekah in front of Elena. She got up to get Rebekah away, knowing she was going to kill the human, and sped to the girls side.

"Drive much?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"Rebekah." Elena choked.

Rebekah went to charge at Elena but because Octavia was in the way she grabbed Rebekah's throat and shoved her away maybe ten feet back. "Leave," Octavia yelled, "before I make you."

"Sister, my how you've changed, WHERE IS YOUR LOYALTY?" Rebekah yelled while zooming closer.

Octavia was practically nose to nose with her sister now and said, "My loyalty is to those who deserve it."

"Just minutes ago we were loving sisters what's changed?"

"Just seconds ago you threw me into a hospital building!" Octavia yelled.

Rebekah shows her features to Octavia and Octavia does the same. Elena just stands there afraid and just when she thinks a fight is about to break out, Rebekah grabs Octavia at bangs her head against the car. Octavia retaliates by conjuring up some ice or frost and shoving it in Rebekah's chest like a dagger. She stumbles a bit but before she can do anything Octavia creates some sort of fire ball and throws it in Rebekah's direction. Rebekah stumbles and barely misses the weapon, and charges again. Both girls fight on the floor. A much deadlier cat fight then the ones Elena had ever seen in school. Too fast to comprehend, Rebekah gets the upper hand and drags Octavia up in the air by her throat and throws her back in the wall. She hits it hard and notices Rebekah choking Elena.

Rebekah goes to bite Elena's neck but before she can, Octavia rushes in and pushes her to the ground. With a branch from a tree that she created in the spur of the moment, she hoists Bekah in the air and throws her arm back to stab her with it. She can't though because out of no where, Elijah comes and throws her into Elena's truck and Rebekah is free. She squirms to be released and that gives Rebekah enough time to go to bite Elena, however Elijah already sees it coming and lets go of Octavia and grabs Bekah instead and the fight ends.

"Elijah." Rebekah purrs.

"Leave." He demands.

Rebekah swats his hand away and stands up straighter. She looks directly into his eyes and walks an inch closer to him.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah asks surprised.

"You're pathetic." She tells him before switching her focus on Elena, "Both of you." Rebekah then turns to Octavia and winks before leaving.

The adrenaline and anger coursing through Octavia's veins makes her step forward as if to follow her but Elijah gives her a single glance and she steps back near Elena.

"Well," Elijah begins, speaking to Elena, "I believe we have a bit of catching up to do."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Octavia says before flashing off, hoping the Grill was still open so she could get some drinks.

* * *

Early the next morning Elena calls Octavia to tell her to come over. She does and walks in as Elena answers Damon's question about how Ester was still alive.

"A couple of connections in the witching community." Elena offers.

"She is most likely absorbing power from a witch line but there are thousands so she just gets to stay that way." Octavia says to make her presence known.

"Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena continues.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan says angrily.

"Well, not anymore, at least not if what Elijah said was true." Elena said.

"It is. Our mother said she wants peace and for us to be a family again but I don't believe it for a second. She most likely still wants to kill us, don't worry." Octavia tells them.

"You sound happy for some one who could die if you are correct." Damon says.

Octavia turns her head to the Salvatore's and speaks, "I'm not happy about it but I can't just kill her. She could drag us down with her, she could kill off the witch line, everyone in my family would hate me, I can't do anything.

"She was the only thing keeping Klaus from ripping us to shreds and now she wants to play house to all of you." Stefan says distastefully.

"Anyone else feeling a bit used right now." Damon mutters to himself.

Octavia rolls her eyes at their whining and looks at the stove clock to see that she needed to get home to get ready, "Elena, I have to go, I have to get ready for the ball you are going to be invited too no doubt. Choose your date wisely." Octavia says before rushing out the door. She goes out side while they share soft words and she places down an invitation her mother gave her and rings the door bell. She smiles to herself over her dramatics and zooms off to go home.

* * *

She arrived to loud crappy music **(AN: No hate to the band or their fans, I wrote this as Octavia's opinion, and not to attack anyone.)** and the aroma of over priced luxury. Octavia rolled her eyes and went into one of the many living rooms to see Rebekah getting her nails done and both Kol and Finn getting fitted tuxes.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol says while staring at his reflection.

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She tells him.

Finn snickers but stops when he sees the glare on Octavia's face.

"Play nice, besides, you look as handsome as always." Octavia babies.

Elijah smiles and Rebekah scoffs.

"He isn't four anymore, Octavia. Stop babying him, it's stupid." Rebekah tells Octavia.

"I never said he was four, besides, if anyone in the room were to be four it would be you. Stop being pathetic and petty, it's childish!" Octavia snaps at her right back.

Just as she finished talking, Klaus came running in and yelled, "You went after Elena?! What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up Nik, only I can yell at her right now." Octavia says.

"Here we go." Rebekah says as if she was expecting this.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asks threateningly.

Octavia stepped closer to Nik and pushed him a bit away from her sister, "Do you want to lose your heart again."

Nik stared angrily at his twin and Kol chose that time to piss him off more, "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus tells the youngest living Mikaelson.

"Shut it Niklaus before I throw you into the mirror." Octavia says.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol adds on.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus tells him.

"I thought it was our house? Your lies keep piling up don't they?" Octavia buts in.

"Then perhaps we should go outside. What do you say, Octavia?" Kol asks.

Both of the boys have a stare off until Ester walks in and yells, "Enough!"

Octavia obviously shrinks back and Rebekah grabs her hand for support, it was a silent thank you and peace offering that they both gave and accepted.

"Niklaus, come." Ester beckons before leaving.

Klaus leaves and Kol smiles like he won a million dollars.

"Stop." Octavia says demandingly, and Kol erases the victory smile off his face and chuckles as he looks back in the mirror.

The door opens once again and two voices broke out yelling, "HONEY, I'M HOME."

Octavia looked down and smiled, then she put her hands to her temples and rubbed the spot were a headache was starting to form.

"In here!" She yelled back.

Suddenly, two figures rushed in and tackled each other to the ground. They looked up and saw many curious eyes and a ton of fancy décor around and got up instantly.

"Who are you?" Kol asked.

Grayson looked over to his mom, and Ireland to her grandmother, and both raised their eyebrows in question.

"You aren't babies, you tell them who you are." Octavia said.

Grayson cleared his throat and spoke up to the three Mikaelson brothers and one sister, "I'm Grayson, Octavia's son."

"I'm Ireland, Octavia's granddaughter and Grayson's daughter." Ireland said.

Everyone was shocked but didn't say anything, except for Kol, "You have heartbeats, how are you alive if its true you are real those people?"

"We are immortal, not vampires. Basically undying humans." Grayson tells them.

It was quiet and Octavia spoke up, "Why don't you guys go find a dress and a tux for the ball this evening and then go to the story to by a book on how to make a quiet entrance. Not one that makes everyone think you are crazy."

"Yeah, I might just do that." Grayson said before scratching his head awkwardly and heading out.

"I'm just gonna go and do that too. See you later." Ireland said before leaving too.

Octavia chuckled and got up to go see if her dress was ready. She was having the tailor do it in her room so it was a surprise for everyone. When she got upstairs she went in her room and saw that the dress was done and read for her to wear. She let out a happy squeal like a thirteen year old and went to inspect it closer. While looking at the dress, she didn't even notice that her sister came in.

"That is so beautiful." Rebekah said.

Octavia jumped afraid and then smiled, "Thanks, but it was supposed to be a surprise. What did you come in for?"

"I was going to the Grill to give Matt my invitation, wanted to see if you would come. Maybe invite someone of your own as well." Bekah suggested.

"I'll come. But I am not inviting anybody. It would feel too much like cheating." Octavia said.

"Alexander died a thousand years ago, you have to get over him." Rebekah said softly.

"I will never get over him!" Octavia says a bit too harshly. She catches her breath and says, " Sorry."

Rebekah nods, completely understanding why she would be angry, and they head for the Grill. One sister thinking about a waiter, the other thinking of her husband, both noticing how the other is disappointed in the lack of conversation.

* * *

"Careful, Caroline. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back." Rebekah says to make her presence known. To her right Octavia shakes her head and looks at them both with regret written on her face.

"Rebekah, I thought we were going for passive aggressive, not just aggressive." Octavia tells her sister.

"As if the doppelwench doesn't deserve it." She counters.

"So, are you guys best friends now?" Elena asks confused.

"We have made amends, sorry if that ruins your plans for killing our family." Rebekah tells the two.

"Don't worry, Elena. It will only be a matter of minutes before one of them pisses me off again." Octavia tells her before turning to Rebekah, "Don't you have something to do, sister?"

Rebekah leaves to give Matt the invitation and Caroline speaks up, "Your brother gave me a dress and asked if I can 'save him a dance', what does he want and what is he planning?"

Octavia chuckles and looks to the blonde, "He simply fancies you. When my twin isn't out and about plotting everyones death, he can be quite charming. If you don't want to wear it or dance with him, he won't kill you for it either so don't be scared."

"How can you be so sure?"

"One, I wouldn't let him. Two, my mother has put a ban on hurting any locals. Besides, my brother has a thing for blondes, except for that time I heard he dated a redhead. She was crazy if I hear correctly." Octavia answered for Elena's question.

Rebekah comes back and says, "Okay lets go, I'm hungry."

"I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." Elena replies sassily.

"Elena, no need to be rude." Octavia scolded, she regretted telling her that instantly with the way that she used it against her sister.

"Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." Rebekah says before leaving.

"Wait," Octavia says to Rebekah to stop her from leaving, "Did you give Matt the invitation?"

"Yes, let's go."

Both girls exit the Grill knowing all the attention for Elena and Caroline are on them and how they invited Matt to the ball. Both girls watching them leave can't help but notice the way Octavia was quick to back up Rebekah and fight her. Both sides question Octavia's loyalty. Octavia questions herself.

* * *

Octavia spent hours on her makeup, hair, and just getting ready in general. Her lipstick was a dark shiny black, she had fierce wings on her eyes, mascara, and a simple eyeshadow color that looked natural. Her hair was in soft beach waves that were pinned on one side so her hair fell on her left shoulder. Diamond and rose looking earrings were set in her ears and she worse nothing on her neck. Her dress made up for everything she could have possibly lacked, though she lacked nothing.

It was a sleeveless sweat-heart neckline the was fitted on the top and stopped dramatically at her waist. It was all black and when the fit stopped at her waist, it spilled out on the floor with a corset back. It was a tool shirt and a satin top with patches of roses and vines all along the side and the bottom. It was no where near a cupcake dress but it wasn't slim to her figure either, as stated before. She wore six inch heels that nobody would even notice and she was ready to head down stairs.

She walked downstairs and noticed how not only her family was staring but also most of the guests. She smiled sheepish and continued walking down. Octavia hoped that she would be able to get a few drinks in before any drama would happen, something she knew wouldn't stop just because an expensive party was taking place, but her dream was short lived when she saw both Kol and Damon talking. Picking up her skirt and speed walking over to the group, whom she had noticed also included the Mayor, she smiled and cut in after Kol finished speaking.

"I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." Kol says.

"No need to be cruel Kol. He was simply asking a question." Octavia tells him like a mother softly warning her kid to behave.

"I suppose you are right sister, no need to be rash to the man that left you daggered and hurt you with his inability to trust caring people just because of the title being a Mikaelson. Excuse me while I get us a drink." Octavia's brother says briskly before going away.

Octavia stares at him with sad eyes and looks at Damon, read to apologize for his behavior. She was about to open his mouth when he looked up and saw him looking at the grand entrance and when she followed his glaze, she saw Elena standing a gown shaped like her own but different in design. Knowing that there was no way to grab his attention now, she nodded a thanks to the Mayor for being here and left to find her siblings.

It was extremely awkward seeing as the entire town thought that she was still Amber Thornwood, and how they all came up to her to say their grievances when she was already over it. She had known that her parents that raised her were in a better place now and she has moved on respectively. No one else knew that though. On what had to be the sixteenth person to say her condolences, Octavia just compelled the person to drive out of town and forget everything about her life here. Kol found that amusing since he had finally come back with her drink and saw the whole thing.

"I have got to say sister, I didn't know you had such a mean streak." He joked.

"It grows every minute I am with you." Octavia says truthfully while sipping on her wine.

Kol smiles and says back, "Back in the village you were so protective and always acting like a mother than a sister to Beks, Hennrik, and I, it truly is a breath of fresh air seeing you act your age."

Octavia nods her head and looks at him, "I got to truly live in this life and not fear for it. You guys kept asking Nik why I hated you when I left so suddenly when mother appeared, but I could never hate you. I could never hate any of you," She starts, as she continues her tone grows sadder, "I just realized that with all of you guys up and alive. With me finally realizing who I am and what I am, I could never go back to that. I can't exactly go back to that and do teen things when I have all of you again."

"Nonsense, don't you go to school?" Kol asks.

"I haven't been to school in weeks it seems, I have actually planned to drop out." Octavia tells him.

Kol pauses and looks at nothing a particular before speaking, "Well, I'M SORRY WE HAVE INTERFEARED IN YOUR LIFE AND RUINED IT." He tells her with mixed emotions. He keeps his tone even as if in a regular conversation, never yelling, and yet it slammed into Octavia like a ton of bricks.

"That's not what I meant, I-" Octavia begins, be he had already walked away.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and sees her descendants and Caroline staring at her worriedly. Octavia smiles and tells them that she is fine. Both of her kids **(AN: I know Ireland is her grandkid, but I just say she is Octavia's kid because it is shorter)** go, telling her that they are going to look for the bar and it is only Caroline and Octavia now.

"You wore the dress." Octavia states.

Caroline glares playfully and smiles, "It was the only thing I could wear. I had nothing."

"Sure, alright. Anyway Klaus is one of the many dining rooms slash living rooms. Just go straight, make a rights, then a left and he should be there." Octavia tells the vampire with a smile.

"Thanks. So skip that room, got it." Caroline says with a smile.

Octavia laughs and takes both of Caroline's arms, "Sweetie, I told you that so you could find him, not avoid him."

Caroline drops her smile and blushes. Octavia lets her go and walks away knowing she just did her brother a favor.

Walking away from Caroline was hard, Octavia thought. Caroline knew all about how Amber was actually Octavia and a Mikaelson, and how their little supernatural world worked. Being with Caroline would have been comfortable, but instead she walked away and was now in seach for a sibling she could leech on.

Walking around the house, more so palace, she heard her brother speaking to Elena. She found it suspicious how her mother wanted to see the doppelganger, and how only Finn seemed to know seeing as no one expected her here. A voice instantly brought her out of her thoughts seeing as it was another one of her older brothers.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah spoke to the public.

Octavia followed everyone to the grand staircase and saw all of her family on the stairs. It hurt her knowing that because the entire town knows her as Amber Thornwood, she wouldn't be able to be with the Mikaelson Family up there. Klaus noticed his twins sadness and discomfort and gave her a light smile that no one seemed to notice but herself, but it didn't help.

"You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He tells the crowd.

Octavia stares at everyone grabbing a partner and smiling. She sees Klaus instantly grab Caroline's hand, Rebekah grab Matt, and Damon grab for Elena. Looking to the side, Octavia notices Stefan with an expression of sadness and she walks over to him.

"A little bird told me that when it comes to dancing, you can do it all." Octavia tells Stefan when she reaches him.

"Damon told Caroline that when he wanted alone time with Elena at one of the varius dances the beginning of the year." He criticizes.

"Yes well, you let Damon continually use and abuse her so I suppose we all have flaws. Mine was snooping, yours was letting Damon do whatever he wanted."

"I suppose, why did you come over here?" He asks.

"To ask you to dance with me obviously, now lets go before we miss it." Octavia says before taking his hand and dragging him out there. They find a spot near Klaus and the music begins. Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran starts playing, a song she chose, and the dance begins. The step forward, cut through the other line of guests, and walk a couple steps more to the beat.

Stefan twirls her subconsciously and then both start dancing in circles as the dance acquires.

"You look beautiful." Stefan compliments.

"You look good too, but you would look even hotter with a smile." Octavia compliments and jokes.

Stefan gave a tight lipped smile and said, "Was that better?"

Octavia laughed and said, "No actually, I think it made it worse."

They gave each other small smiles and a little laughter before falling silent again.

Both of them focused in on different people. Stefan looked between Elena and Damon and then Caroline and Matt. Octavia looked at all of her family members, making sure they were okay and happy. Rebekah was practically glowing at the fact she got to dance with Matt and Klaus kept trying to charm Caroline. Kol was laughing at his partner who kept stepping on her own feet and Elijah was calm and quiet, most likely making his partner uncomfortable. But she observed how he gave little compliments here and there in the short amount of time. Finn was just dancing, no talking or any movement in his face, just moving his feet. She laughed at how bad the picture was of him just staring at his date with no emotion and how his date was nervously glancing around the room.

With a simple twirl, she runs into someone else, their arms instantly finding their place and not a second lost. She looks up and sees her brother Elijah, she smiles up at him.

"Brother." She says.

"Tell me sister, have you been drinking the wine?" He asks.

With a sly smile she says, "Maybe."

He chuckles and says, "Remember the last time I found you after drinking Father's wine? You couldn't sit straight and kept laughing at the snowflakes you created above your head."

Octavia blushed and laughed, "Yes, and then you kept telling me that I need to hurry up and get better, so I a made water rain down on your head."

"Mother was so angry that night, speaking of mother, have you noticed how odd she has been?" Elijah asks.

Octavia straightens up and speaks seriously, "So I'm not the only one who doubts her pure intentions. What do you think she is planning?"

"I think you know." He says.

Octavia turns her head and says, "She means to kill us doesn't she."

Elijah smiles sadly at her and stops dancing. He leaves the dance floor and goes into the room with the grand staircase. Octavia leaves too, hoping to find her brother and apologize to him.

Neither of them knew that Finn had heard the whole conversation, or that their mother already had a plan to fix that.

* * *

She should have known he would be plotting the death of an innocent busboy. She knew that Rebekah would never harm him though, and how she would never let Kol do it, and how Bekah would ask for her help if she needed it. So she left to search for someone she knew, she only found herself outside in the garden. She sighed and was about to head inside when she saw someone only a few feet away. When she was about to get closer to see who it was, he zoomed away and she was alone.

She shook her head and headed inside to see what she might have messed. When she got inside a waiter came by and gave her a glass of champagne. She noticed the familiar pull of magic but didn't question it because she thought her mother must have spelled all of them to taste good. Or maybe it was because she really needed a drink after everything that happened. To her right she felt a presence and saw it was her children. She leaned in Grayson side and gave an on sided hug to Ireland.

"Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Ester speaks from atop the stair case.

"Cheers." Everyone in the building replies.

Octavia raises her glasses as did the others and drains the entire glass in an un-lady like manner. Her kids laugh at her and she watches as all her other siblings take little sips, all besides Finn who takes a mouthful of it in happiness. She watches as her kids go and she walks around hoping to spot someone she new. She stops when she hears Klaus and Caroline talking and notices how the entire conversation goes south. When Caroline takes it a step to far by involving their father and how no one loves him she rushed to the room and watches as she turns to leave.

Caroline opens her mouth and looks as she is about to say something but the glare that could even make the devil beg for forgiveness on Octavia's face stops her.

"Let her go, Octavia." Klaus mumbles.

Octavia turns her body to the side and gives a fake smile to the blonde as she leaves. She brushes her brown hair back into place and moves her blue eyes to her brother, "Her loss, is it not?"

"She wasn't wrong." Klaus says.

"But she wasn't right either." Octavia tells him before zooming off somewhere. She wasn't looking where she was going and out of no where she bumped right into someone's back. She looked up and saw Matt looking at her curiously.

"Sorry Matt, didn't mean to hit you. Enjoy yourself." Octavia rushes. She walks away slowly and descends the stairs. Before she knows it, she can hear her brother Kol and Damon talking. She can also hear Matt grunting in pain. Rushing up the stairs, taking three at a time, adrenaline course through her veins to stop a fight she knows is going to happen.

Just as she reached the balcony, she sees Damon push Kol off the ledge and he falls. She screams and Damon jumps down. She looks over the railing and sees Damon and her brother fighting. She also jumps down but before she can save her brother, Damon snaps his neck and she screams again. Before she can even get a breath in, Stefan rushes out the door and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings walk out to see what happened. She can hear words coming out of peoples mouths but only focuses on Kol's dead body.

She comes back to the present and rushes for Damon. She tackles him the ground successfully and goes to stab a conjured ice stake through his neck. Before she can though, she is grabbed and lifted off of him. She turns her head to see it was Klaus that grabbed her away. It does nothing though because she goes back to kill him. She stops though when she knows nothing will change.

"He is not truly dead. In mere minutes he will awaken." Grayson says when he gets near them.

"It doesn't matter. He still did it!" Octavia yells.

Octavia turns her head and speaks to Elena, "What did you say to him! He looked directly at you when he spoke his peace, what did you say to make him act against our family!?"

Elena opens and closes her mouth like a fish but chooses these parting words, "I'm sorry."

"Uh," Octavia scoffs, "Of course you are, know this Elena, you had always questioned my loyalty to you and your gang of crazy stupid teens, consider this my departure and end of our relationship."

Elena looked hurt and shocked, Stefan looked a bit surprised but unmoved and they got ready to leave, but Octavia was not done, "If anyone of you comes at my family again, I will kill you."

* * *

Later, when Octavia changed out of her dress and got into comfy clothes, Elizabeth and Liam had finally showed up and they both shared their stories of the time they missed. Liam and Elizabeth shared all the places they went and some fun moments and Octavia only shared what had happened tonight because it was the only thing she couldn't get out of her mind. She shared the dance with Stefan, all the things she overheard, her brothers strange behavior with their mother and how Kol died. She also shared how she over heard some of Elena and her mother's conversation by interfering with the sage with her Earth magic. **(AN: All Octavia knows is that she needed Elena's blood for a spell and nothing more. No linking or death plans.)** Kol had woken up and gone straight to bed after the earful he got from both Octavia and Elijah. But it is safe to say that Kol had forgiven Octavia which made her happy.

When everyone had gone to bed, Octavia went back into the garden and thought about why her mother would need Elena's blood and how Ester could be plotting against them. While making her second circle by the rose bush, she saw the same figure away towards the trees looking at her. She headed closer, on high alert and this time he didn't run away like earlier. In fact, the man walked near her as she walked near him. Meeting halfway in the backyard she couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes began to water, her throat felt closed off, her mind and heart were racing. Between her erratic heart beat and her mind doing 360's she could barely make out the words he spoke.

"Honey, I'm alive." The man spoke.

In seconds, she crashed her lips to his and they kissed like they had only seen each other minutes before. They parted ways and talked all night on how they were alive and had been doing. Thinking about it the entire time, she couldn't help but repeat the words he had spoken in her head.

 _I'm alive._


	19. Brother, I'm SMILING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : _PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT_**

 **So I know that this is another fast update but I had time and I really want you guys to keep interest in the story so here I am. I know I didn't give you enough time to comment for most of the shy readers out there but no one said what you thought about the mystery guy at the end so I hope you are excited to find out who he is if you didn't already know. Also, this chapter is written in 1st POV from Octavia's POV. Maybe (hopefully) you guys comment on if you like 3rd or 1st better.**

 **Also, I check on how many views I got on my story all together and I told you before how they are decreasing, I want that to stop so please leave me suggestions in the comment section down at the end of each page on how to make the story better. Also, special shout out to all the different countries you guys are reading this from. I got readers from USA, UK, CANADA, DENMARK, SPAIN, BRAZIL, AUSTRAILIA, SWEDEN, BELGIUM, FRANCE, IRELAND, VENEZUELA, INDIA, and GREECE. Seeing my story being read around the world was truly amazing, so THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 **CutieChante : Octavia is getting put through hell recently, she really needed that drink. Secretly, I think she does know that her parents would be disappointed and later on in the story you'll see how she tries to avoid facing that fact by excusing that they are peacefully dead. But she also knows that balancing a normal life would be impossible with Mikaelson drama. Thanks for the awesome review, again. :)**

* * *

He had told me Ester brought him back as a peace offering after all those years she had been cruel and not a mother, but once I told him everything I knew from what I learned these past couple of days, we both agreed that he was meant to distract me. I was extremely happy to have him back in my arms after all these years apart and even though Nik killed him, Alexander was extremely happy to see one of his friends again. In truth, Niklaus and Alexander were the best of friends before any of this had happened and I think that that was what made the fact that he killed him much harder. But now he was back and I could hold and kiss my husband again.

We had talked hours on end, about how his life was after I left and before he died, what it was like on the other side, and I talked about my Amber Thornwood persona and everything since discovering my true self. It was blissful and the entire family besides Niklaus and Rebekah had seen him again. They were as skeptical as when I told them of my children but when Ester came down to confirm it they were also happy. Grayson and Ireland were the most excited of course and we all couldn't wait to be a happy family again. But I knew that it might not last long. Ester means to distract me from the fact that she wants to kill us and if I know anything, it's that every Mikaelson besides Finn is going to stop that, which means either I will die or Alexander will. He knew it too, as did our children, but none of us wanted to admit it to the next, it would only make it more real, too hard to deal with.

Alexander and I were laying on the couch next to Klaus, who had met him again only a few minutes ago, and were just holding each other while we watched Klaus drawing something in his sketchbook. Kol was around somewhere in the room but I could care less to actually look at what he was doing. Everyone was also waiting for Rebekah to come home seeing as she had been out all night. Elijah was gone somewhere to explore around the places Ester as been, only I knew because only we suspected something.

This morning Alexander and I talked about how we both wanted to hangout together to spend our possible last moments but it was getting increasingly hard. Luckily for me, Rebekah walked in and tore me from my thoughts.

"Well, well, well, out all night, what a scandal?" Kol mocked.

Rebekah went to move but Kol was faster and blocked her way. She tried again and the same happened.

"Get out of my way, Kol." She said angrily.

"I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?" Kol said with the Cheshire cat's smile.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come from it will be your teeth." Rebekah threatened.

I rolled my eyes, tired of the fighting, and got up from my husband's arms, "Ladies please, can we not fight?" I said.

"I don't see any ladies, I don't even see A lady, is this strumpet we call sister in the way?" Kol joked.

Tired of his jokes and Rebekah's unyielding anger, I speed forward to grab Kol and I slapped the back of his head hard. Before he could come to get his revenge, I zoomed back into my Alexander's arms and smiled sweetly at him. Then I gave Kol a challenging smirk and watched as he went back on Rebekah, much to her anger.

"Don't start, Nik." Rebekah scolded when she saw Nik laugh. She pushed away from Kol to leave and went at a human's pace.

I kicked Nik in the thigh with my foot and he looked playfully angry at me before stabbing one of his unused pencils in my ankle. I gasped in pain and took it out, I was about to throw it back but Alexander stopped me and looked at me unamused.

"He took it too far!" I whined.

"Don't stoop to his level." He told me.

I sighed and gave the bloody pencil to Alex and turned back to the scene with Kol and Rebekah, who seemed to stop fighting to watch us. Before I could even blink, the bloody pencil rammed it's self in Nik's shoulder. Because of how we were seated, me on one side, Alex in the middle with my feet on to of him, and Nik on the other, it had to be Alex who avenged me. I laughed and sat up to give Alex a kiss, when I was done with the little peck on the check I turned back to the fight that continued.

"I'm bored," Kol says while plopping down on the couch, "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she is having fun. I need entertainment."

Kol looks at me pleading for me to help his case but I raise my eyebrows and shake my head.

"What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it." Klaus tells him uncaring.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik and Alexander. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart. Alexander, you stopped hanging out with me after Octavia left, you abandoned me." Kol says, playing the victim card.

I rolled my eyes and looked at both of the other boys on the couch, "He is right you know, both of you guys should go with him anyway, Salvatore people could still try to kill him."

"Okay. Why not?" Klaus asked sarcastically, meaning we would join.

"I'm sorry Kol, I would like to hang out with Octavia for a while longer, if you-" Alexander starts saying before I interrupt him.

"Nonsense, I would be extremely happy if you guys could all have fun and look out for each other." I say while looking at my husband, hoping he will look into my eyes to see that I really want this for him. Because while we both know we could somehow die at any minute, we also want it to be happy and together as a family and I would really like for him to reconnect with my brothers.

"Okay my love, if you wish." Alexander says before dropping my feet gently and walking to the door.

"I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Klaus admits.

All the guys head out when Rebekah tells them, "Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it."

I drop my head in my hands already smiling at the joke I know is about to come from one of the brother's mouths. Kol ended up being the one to say it.

"Just like you, Bekah." He parts with.

"Good riddance both of you! Alexander, enjoy yourself." Rebekah yells while throwing her shoe at them.

Coming from one of the entrances, Elijah walks in saying, "Rebekah."

Rebekah sighs and rolls her eyes, "Not you too Elijah."

"Listen to him, Rebekah." I say before getting up and walking up to Elijah. I take the sage from his hands and immediately drop it once I feel the dark power from it.

"I am worried about Mother," Elijah admits, "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

I pick up the dropped sage and inspect it further, trying to get a reading from it with the Earth magic inside me. I conduct an experiment by lighting it with a small amount of fire and I hold it to myself. I start saying some random things that would give me attention from them while it is lit and notice that they continue talking without hearing a word I say. I then put the fire out and say that I am ready to give it back to Elijah in the quietest voice I can muster. Elijah instantly reacts but grabbing the sage and walking to Rebekah as that was the first time I spoke.

I instantly knew it was a privacy spell so no one could hear anything and I told Elijah. He then told Rebekah and their conversation started from there.

"And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah tells them both.

"Can you really believe that. That after all we have done, that she has seen from the other side, she would want us to be together happily?" I ask.

Rebekah falters and I knew that she was convinced.

"We need to make sure this is true, we need to make a plan." Elijah says.

I nod my head and look at the two, "You guys do that, I am going to crash guys night. The gang has taken originals down before, and I'm sure that with Ester, killing Klaus will be easy enough. Alexander is alive, not immortal, I need to protect them. See you guys tonight."

I left at an extremely fast speed for the Grill where I knew they would be and entered it without even trying to hide I was there. They were all drinking scotch and sitting right next to Alaric and a girl she assumed was the nurse Elena told her about before they stopped talking.

"Please tell me you have been on your best behavior." I ask the men.

Everyone turns to see me and they all look shocked to different degrees.

"What are you doing here love?" Her husband asked.

Turning to him and smiling I say, "My love, I just came for a drink, thought about it and didn't want to spend another moment apart."

"Love?" Alaric asks.

"My mother brought my husband back from the dead, Alexander meet Alaric, Alaric meet Alexander." I introduced.

Alaric nodded and told his date that he had to go to the bathroom real quick and to set up a game of pool. I could care less though because my one job was to protect my family tonight and I wasn't going to fail. I had thought of telling the boys of my plan, especially Nik, but I knew that he wouldn't believe me and think I was only trying to make him unhappy. Kol might have believed me but something told me he would have wanted to finish his drink first. I knew that there was no way to get Alex alone because then my brother's would only want me to tell then and then no body won so I just played the part of the girl ruining boys night.

I played my part well.

* * *

A couple hours later and Kol was drunk, Nik was barely hanging on to sobriety, and Alexander was passed out in a booth I moved him too. The wait staff I compelled were to leave him be and any on lookers that stared too long were quickly compelled to forget seeing him. It was around the same time I finished my second beer, made to look like ginger ale in a regular cup so no one got in trouble, especially Matt, that I saw Caroline enter the bar. I was half tempted to go up and say hi, seeing as she had never done anything wrong, but she was still on Team Elena and I knew that they would use my friendship with her to get me to help them, so I didn't even pay attention to her.

I saw Nickle, Kol, and Caroline talking for mere seconds before she left and Klaus followed her. I laughed at how whipped he was and then turned to my back pocket were the phone was ringing. I saw that it was Grayson and I quickly answered it incase of an emergency.

"Hello, what's wrong?" I answered calmly.

"Have you seen Ireland?!" He replied worriedly.

I instantly became on high alert and I stood up and way from Alexander's booth to get in a quieter spot of the restaurant, "No. Why?"

"She has been gone for hours, she said she was going to go shopping with Elizabeth and she never came back." Grayson told me.

"What about Elizabeth? What did she say?" I asked.

It went silent for a second before I recognized that it was the type of silence someone makes when trying to break bad news.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I said void of any emotion. I hadn't realized that I was out of the Grill by now until I was hit by a bright light, the full moon.

"There was a note saying that I had to get you to Ester, mom, or she would hurt Ireland." Grayson says finally. He sounded so ashamed and scared and I had questioned why he would feel that way until he answered my question, "I had to get you alone where she could get you for Ireland's safety in return."

That's when I realize that Ester killed Eliza to get a message to Grayson about her kidnapping Ireland and the only way to save her would be by handing me over. Somehow, I was too mad to be mad or even feel it. That's also when a hand grabbed me from behind and dragged my super fast to a ritual sight.

I look around and sense a power so strong that it had me on my knees before my suicidal brother could put me that way.

"The salt is a symbol of the Earth." My dreaded mother told what seemed to be the Bennet line of witches. The tattoo given to me by the ancestors pulsed rapidly, telling me that one of them was going to be in danger. I tried to stand so I could flash them out of here but a ringing in my head stopped me from doing so.

"And the torches?" Bonnie asked.

"Five torches, one for each of my children. Because Octavia Ann and Niklaus are twins, they represent one torch." She answers.

I growl at her, my hybrid features coming out to play, "What are you doing, mother? I thought we were finally bonding?"

Ester looks at me and looks regretful for a split second but it is replaced instantly with nothing, "My daughter, your husband was supposed to be a distraction to you from my indiscretions, he failed. I hope you know that with you dying, his link to you will also end his life."

I try to burn her from the inside out but my magic doesn't work, so instead I spit at her feet and growl again, "You crazy bitch!"

"I need to not only sacrifice Finn, because of the link between you all, but also you because I will draw nature's power from you to restore the balance I undid."

"I don't have that kind of nature's magic! I can grow trees and kill a couple plants, not humans." I say trying to get her from draining me till I die. I realize that that was what the searing pain in my head was.

"If you can grow and kill live plants, you think you can't do the same to people if you tried?" Ester says as if I was the stupidest person ever.

I grow tired of talking to her and I pull the necklace out of my pocket, the same one I hid a thousand years ago. I learned a long time ago, that by sacrificing a bit of each element at a time, I could replace it with everyday magic Bonnie uses. Concentrating, trying to work through the spell Ester places to hold my magic, I enchant a spell over Alexander's and my siblings lives, including Grayson and Ireland. The spell works, I know it instantly when the dull purple and deadly amethyst shines without reflection from any light source. With this spell, if it is true what Ester says, Alexander and the kids and every Mikaelson besides her and Finn will live in the crystal. If we all end up dying, our souls will travel to the crystal and act as the Other Side, thus, we will never be alone.

I try to do more, like give out messages to where we could be mentally but I drained all my magic that Ester couldn't block and I just sit there.

I feel a sharp pain go through my stomach and I scream in pain, I know instantly that Kol has been injured because he would be the only one too be stupid enough to let his guard down. Maybe it was the pain that gave me the rush, or the fact that I was over protective of my baby brother, but as soon as the pain exploded in my heart, I tore threw the barrier spell like it was a cheap curtain at a football game when players run out to start. I bolted, never stopping and made it to the Grill in five seconds. I didn't notice the flames creating a path in my wake until they licked my heel from the sudden stop. I undid it as a second thought and saw Nik looking down the alley way. I looked down too and I felt as if on cloud nine.

No one would ever hurt my baby brother, not when I had already lost a friend and might have just lost Ireland by leaving.

I waited until I heard Stefan and Damon's voice and then I zoomed down with Klaus. He grabbed Alaric with vampire speed after un-daggering Kol and I went near both of the brother's with a scary look in my eye. They knew they were going to die when I looked then in the eye. With the magic I took from the Air, I thought of pressure. I created nothing but silence and a deep pressure that weighted them down like brick in a calm lake. They started gasping and falling down, trying to scream but couldn't with how badly I was torturing them. It would feel like you would need to pop your ears throughout their entire bodies. Their bones would be smashing together any minute and any bit of empty space in their bodies would disappear as they shriveled up. Finally a hand touched my shoulder and I broke concentration.

"I knew I should have killed you months ago." Niklaus says to Damon after tossing Stefan into the wall like nothing.

"Then do it, it won't stop Ester from killing you." Damon rudely replies back.

"What did you say about my mother?" Nik asks, actually sounding hurt.

"Let me kill him brother! I will freeze his body except for his head and throw a tiny pebble. He will be nothing but a head surrounded by ice, let me do it!" I scream, still angry about how aweful this night has been.

"Cool it, Octavia! I want to hear what he has to say for himself."

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Damon asks taunting my twin," Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do. "

Klaus goes to attack him but I beat him to it. I zoom over and bash his head against the wall. Then I stick a vervain flower I grew from my palm into the hole I just punched in his abdomen.

"Leave him." I hear Elijah say before I could finish him off.

Niklaus and I turn to see Elijah standing at the top of the staircase like a god. I kill the root inside the older Salvatore and move from him and closer to Nik.

"We still need him, Niklaus, Octavia." Elijah says.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asks.

Nothing.

"What did she do Elijah?" Klaus asks again.

"She linked us as one so that she could kill us all. Doppelbitch knew about it and signed our deaths, even before she and I no longer stayed friends. She plans to kill us tonight and I am guessing these assholes thought they could save Elena from what ever Elijah did." I tell Klaus.

"You stop the ritual right now or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah threatens when he comes down stairs.

"Which one?" Stefan wheezes out from the stairs.

"Who said it can't be both?" I reply creepily. I know that the brothers are afraid now. I brought them both down with a single thought and it was only with something as simple as air, they couldn't even imagine the horror I would do to Elena.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon whines.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early. As would Octavia, am I right." Elijah says.

"Damn right I would." I tell them all.

Klaus, I can feel him looking at me but I don't move my head to see him. Going after Kol again, someone I consider my son after I raised him a long time, and with him being family in general, was the worst they could have ever done. Not only was Kol in danger, but all my siblings. All but Finn, I loved to death. Loving someone to death reminded me of Alexander, I knew he would be at home right now so I didn't worry about him. I only worried that I might not get to say goodbye, which only made me angrier.

"Fine, we'll stop the ritual." Damon relents.

"Smart choice." Elijah says.

"I know where they are, brothers, lets go stall." I say.

Kol and Alaric get up at the same time and I only care about one of them. I grab him and we both go to the witch house location, leaving Damon and Stefan to find it themselves.

* * *

We hear Finn warn our mother and decide to split up evenly apart. Then we hear Ester tell the witches to hide in the witch house, the pulsing from my tattoo getting stronger and stronger, but I ignore it and focus on this task instead.

They are all wearing beautifully expensive coats and I can't help but think that that adds to the look of predator we are trying to set off. I know that even though I am the only girl and don't have winter clothes on, the leather biker jacket and black average clothes doesn't make me stand out at all against them. We all look like a pack of calm angry adults ready to strike in this game of Russian roulette. Who will run first, who will die tonight?

"My sons, come forward. Octavia Ann, if you wish to see no harm come to your granddaughter, you'll come in the pentagram and sacrifice yourself." Ester tells us.

I chuckle darkly and strut towards her like a cheetah on the prowl, I show only my werewolf eyes towards her, the rest is hidden behind the mask of hair from the wind I created to spoil my nerves. I enter the pentagram and my brothers come closer.

"Stay behind me mother." Finn says.

"It's okay, they can't enter." Ester says smugly.

They continue walking and as soon as they are a foot away, the flames shoot up and I feel like some punched me in the gut. I realize that Ester is drawing from me for the protection and I grab onto the torch meant to represent myself and Klaus. Concentrating on it, I try to pull back my magic, try to free it from Esters control. The exact opposite of what I was doing to Damon and Stefan. It doesn't work though and I realize that I am only feeding her more so I stop.

"How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol spats.

"Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Ester tells her son.

"Oh shut it mother, speak your peace to the devil when I kill you." I tell her angrily.

It does nothing but make her suck away more magic for herself, Finn, and the pentagram. I drop to my knees in a scream and I can hear my brothers yelling before I can hear nothing at all. I am still conscious, but she seemed to be manipulating the air around me with my own power and I hear nothing. I can only feel the pulsing on my arm quicken faster and faster until I start to break through the silence with my own screams of pain. The silence is killing me and the pulsing feels like my arm is getting cut off.

No one seems focused on me, or they are only focusing on mother so that they don't die, it may all just be a dream. A nightmare.

Looking back on this, it must be awkward to watch, I know for sure that if anyone were to film this, they wouldn't want my torture on camera.

Then nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The silence is lifted, and the pulsing stops.

If it were a movie, it would be the calm before a car accident. The build up to a scream before someone jumps out at you. The laughter from a small child before realizing that it was actually crying. It was so peaceful for a second, and then it just broke.

It felt as though someone ripped me in half. I had never screamed so loud, and I had never been in so much pain. The pulsing on my arm because a sharp pain that I could only describe too gruesomely to actually share. I didn't know who did it, but I thank whoever snapped my neck after I saw my mother run with Finn.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw my husbands face staring at me, he told me that my brothers told him that they hadn't heard me screaming. He said they could just _feel_ my pain. That just looking at me made them want to crawl their eyes out. So they broke my neck. Surprisingly enough, Ester broke the link when I entered the pentagram again, so no one had felt my pain or died when I did. Which was good. I looked down at my arm and it was all scar tissue now, I could still see it's outline though, Bonnie's mother must have become a vampire. I know it wasn't Bonnie that suffered because it was originally Bonnie I was supposed to protect and by scaring me the link is still intact only damaged. I also know that Abby is a vampire and not dead because there is no way that they would let Elena hate them too much.

It was awful hearing that Elijah left us, Kol left us, Klaus was already in his room sleeping, and Rebekah was a sleep too, I really wanted to talk to one of them. Then he told me he overheard them saying that white oak could still be out there. I wanted to cry so bad from all my losses. Alexander had already buried Elizabeth in a monastery Klaus had apparently built for them, he also had to bury Liam because he was apparently dead too. Both died from ripped out hearts, something only Finn would do seeing as mother would never get dirty. Grayson texted and said that Ireland was okay and that they were extremely sorry, I understood what he did thought and he is my son so I forgave him, he refused to see me though saying he was too ashamed. It made me want to cry some more, but instead I curled up next to my husband and tried to sleep. He rubbed my back, told me he loved me, and said that he felt when I put his soul in the crystal. He was happy I did it and hoped I would never see him in it, as I repeated that back to him feeling the same way.

I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of one thing the entire night.

I was dreaming of Ester dying.

I woke up with a smile.


	20. Brother, I'm HOME

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Okay everyone, this is the finale so far. If you want me to continue I am going to need at least three comments that say so because I feel like there could be so much more in Octavia's life but no one ever comments (but for those who do thank you). Thank you everyone for following and favoriting and reviewing. If you do want more tell me if i should continue on this story or make a whole new one.**

 **For example.) This is Brother, I'm HOME**

 **The next one would be Sister, I'm SORRY**

 **(Continue writing the episodes on BIH or SIS)**

 **CutieChante : Octavia loves the thought of her mother suffering**

 **FIREmizuchi : Your welcome. I actually hadn't intended for her to be related, I just thought that the last part of it (wood) is strong so i put it in and then I thought it would be interesting to connect them.**

 **Guest : I want to thank you for saying that because I hoped someone would. Invalid does mean weak but it also means not valid. It depends on pronunciation too. But it is spelled the same so I can see why you might think I am wrong.**

* * *

Octavia woke up to an empty bed. She thought that Alexander might have just gotten up for food but a note on his side of the bed told her that he was really out with Rebekah. She feared nothing from him hanging out with her loving sister, she knew that they were way too invested in each other still after a thousand years, that he would never cheat. She got dressed in a loose hoodie from MFH and then a pair of light jeans. A pair of black converse were put on her feet and she headed towards the door, off to see the people she hated the most.

She walked to the Salvatore Boarding House and made it there soon after. She didn't bother knocking, and she only entered when she knew that both boys were in the same room. She walked in, went up the stairs, and entered in on a conversation she dubbed was meant to be private.

"... Dear Diary, the chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe, that lie will haunt me forever."

"Dear Niklaus, I am extremely sorry for dirtying up to floor with Salvatore blood, it won't happen again. Mostly because I killed them." Octavia mimicked.

Both brothers turned to face her, they quickly put masks over their fear, and their posture went ridged.

"What do you want?" Stefan asks.

"Oh don't mind me, please continue." Octavia played.

"You tried to kill us, and told us of the ways you were going to do it after torturing us, don't act like we are friends." Damon says.

"You guys are so stupid. This isn't me trying to be your friend, this is me being diplomatic. We hate each other, doesn't mean we don't have to be civil." Octavia says sweetly.

Stefan and Damon share looks at each other before Stefan speaks up, "What do you want?"

Octavia rolled her eyes seeing as her words didn't get through to them, "I want a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that ensures my husbands protection, because I am going to make this extremely clear," Octavia says before throwing them into a book case and zooming right in front of them, "No harm will come to my husband by the likes of you or anybody without death of your loved ones in return. Under this new deal, you will harm whom ever of my family at your own risk, but Alexander is off limits. As are my children."

"What do we get in return?" Damon asked.

Octavia thought little of it before answering, "In return for their safety, no harm will come to any of you anymore for playing a part for our mother's plan for our deaths. Not by my hand. Only for yesterday though, try killing us again and you keep up your side of the bargain and I am free to kill you if I please."

"That's not fair at all, no deal." Stefan says.

"Then I might as well go find Elena and kill her right now the way I tortured you yesterday. Tell me, how long do human cells take to repair themselves after they've been set a blaze? Or how long can Elena can hold out from unyielding pressure over her entire body, like I did to you?"

Both brothers look at each other and have a mental conversation before Damon speaks up, "Fine. Deal."

Octavia lets them go and zooms away as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Octavia got a call from Rebekah saying that she needed to find the records of where the new White Oak could be and that having her there, it could be easier. So Octavia ran to the mansion, grabbed her car keys to the truck her parents hadn't been driving when they crashed, and was off on her way.

She often thought of her parents from this generation, how loving and caring they had been to her even when they realized from the Other Side that she wasn't theirs. She thought about whether of not they would be proud of her, but they said they were when they crossed over. She believed that if they weren't proud of her, she would get a feeling in her stomach, but they were in a better place and had to be happy. Thinking about her parents, made her think of her deceased friends. She didn't have time to put them in her crystal so somewhere on the Other Side, they are stuck. Octavia can imagine them both trying to slap her outside the head for some of her decisions, or making jokes about her relationship, if she thought hard enough she could hear their voices and laughter out of nowhere. The fact that they died for Octavia made her sick, it was all her fault that they were dead and it was thoughts like those that made her want to tear into someone's vein and turn it off.

She took a breath to subside the cravings and thought of the self control she had so far, but the need to drain someone was strong. Her humanity was trying to flicker, like a kid that tried to balance a switch on and off, but one side won and she was forced to deal with the pain. Focusing on the topic at hand, trying to clear her head at the same time, Octavia walked into the bar. She first noticed the brothers heading for the bar, then she found her sister and husband. She was already talking to the Mayor about the records and Octavia thought of immediately walking over, however one look in her direction and she knew that Rebekah was handling herself just fine at the moment. So she walked off and found her way to the bar.

"I can't seem to rid myself from you can I?" She says besides Damon.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Weather Girl." Damon says while taking a drink from his bottle of burbon.

"I haven't heard that one in a while, I kind of miss it. I miss being on the same team but what happened, oh yeah, you killed Kol and tried to get me killed while we were still friends."

Stefan was banging his ring against the table, Octavia took notice but didn't say anything.

"You were with Klaus. If killing Klaus meant you had to die too, i was going to do it and i would do it again." Damon justified.

"I thought we were friends!." Octavia says emotionless.

"I will never be friends with a Mikaelson." Damon says emotionless.

"I was Amber."

"How long till you stop using Amber as an excuse for everything? She died the day your parents did, she didn't even exist." Damon asks.

Octavia reels back and looks as if her whole world stopped. Stefan even stopped banging his ring against the wooden surface. She feels a hand on her shoulder and knows that it is Rebekah. She feels an arm around her waist and knows it's Alexander. She also feels her humanity switch, and how she has been using her Amber life as an excuse for everything.

She was always Octavia though.

Octavia blinked a couple times, she also notices many people staring at them, and she regained her composer. She stepped forward and became nose to nose with Damon. Stefan stepped forward and that caused Rebekah and Alex to step forward too.

"Then consider this me being Octavia from now on. You were friends with Amber, you tried to kill Octavia and her family. You were an ally with Amber, and to Octavia you are an enemy. You were something to Amber," Octavia says before stepping even closer, "But you are nothing to Octavia. I hope you embrace Octavia as much as I will because guess what, Octavia has a humanity switch."

Both parties go ridged and she smirks in triumph.

"Don't do it, Octavia!" They all yell one way or another.

"And I just flipped it." She says before she walks away, taking a bottle of Scotch she stole from the bartender before quickly snapping his neck.

* * *

No one besides the two teams of the supernatural saw the guy's neck being snapped, but they didn't need to. The effects of Octavia turning it off would affect them some other time and both parties knew it. Damon and Stefan were scared, they had Elena's safety to worry about and everyone else who would end up collateral damage. Rebekah and Alex were only worried for Octavia herself.

This had been the second time she had turned it off in less than a year, it was going to be bloody. Alexander left to call Nik, Kol, and Elijah to tell them the news. Rebekah stayed to get information on the wood logs from the Salvatore brothers.

Everyone had their own missions, but everyone also had Octavia in their heads.

Octavia knew this, but she could care less.

* * *

Octavia missed having no emotions at all. She didn't need to worry about anyone because she couldn't, she wasn't upset about losing her friends because she couldn't, she didn't even care that she killed a low life bartender. But she wasn't stupid.

Turning it off didn't make you stupid, it might even make you smarter. Without emotions your feelings don't get in the way and you can think clearer. Octavia knew only four things at the moment.

1.) Nik will be trying to find a weapon to dagger her with

2.) Alexander would try to convince her to turn it on

3.) She wants to kill Elena because she can

4.) She is hungry

She also knows how to fix these problems

1.) Stay away from Nik

2.) Kill Alexander

3.) Kill Elena

4.) Go raid a club full of drunk blood bags.

Octavia went to the club first, it was close to empty because of the time (it was still only ten in the morning). That didn't stop her from killing the twenty three people there. She had fun too, she wrote blood a little note to the owner as an apology for the mess, and then called her sister.

* * *

"Hello?" Rebekah says when she answers the phone. It was an unknown number.

"HELP!" A man's voice screams.

Both Damon and Stefan turn their heads and listen in on the conversation.

"Who is this?" Rebekah asks worriedly.

There is a pause on the line but the vampires can hear a struggle on the other end of the line. Then they hear a distinct neck snap.

"Sorry sister, he was meant to get your attention, not steal the phone back. Rude, isn't it?" Octavia answers.

"Where are you, Octavia" Rebekah asks.

"Don't worry, or maybe you should. I am still in Mystic Falls, just on the outskirts. I'm in a bar, but not for long. Just wanted to tell you their is a mess in isle... all of them. You know it when you see it if you decide to visit. It's the one with all the blood and tacky Christmas lights. Bye!"

Then it was the dial tone. Rebekah turns her head towards the brothers and glares.

"This is all your fault." She says knowing they hear her.

* * *

She was full now technically. She was going to stay far away from Nik so she couldn't go home. She thought of killing Elena now but realized after killing the sixteenth person in the bar that then everyone would be after her so she would wait to do that. Which left killing Alexander. She knew that this would absolutely break her if she turned it on, but that was never going to happen, not when she planned to run away straight after it. She knew she could do it if Kathrine could. She called Alexander.

"Hello?" He answered warily.

"Hi babe, where are you?" She asked.

"The mansion, where are you."

"Would you consider meeting me away from the mansion?"

"Sorry my love, you are going to have to meet me here." He said.

There was a rustle and she waited for someone to talk again.

"Sister, i heard you turned it off. Turn it back on." Klaus says.

"Sorry brother, i quite like how i am right now."

"Then come over and we can talk more."

"You mean, come over so you can dagger me." Octavia figures.

"You know my daggers don't work on you."

"That is true." Octavia says, "But I'll pass."

Octavia hangs up and throws her phone to the floor in case they try tracking it. Then she blacks out.

* * *

 _Octavia opens her eyes and is scared when she sees Elizabeth looking at her with a she realizes that she felt scared and her emotions are on._

 _"Why the hell can I feel now!" She yells._

 _"Because you're dead and don't get to turn it off in the after life. The Other Side actually." She answers._

 _"I can't die. I am immortal! Nothing can kill me because no one knows-"_

 _"-except the ancestors. They know your weakness because they created it."_

 _"The ancestors are dead, they can't touch me."_

 _"They can touch vampires. The Witch House is full of witches and they witchy migraine us when we entered. It's because they are dead. They have a foot in the grave, a connection to death, the other side with the witches. You are part vampire, just like them. So they banned together, all different covens, to immobilize and kill you. you are dead just like me and Liam. But not forever." Eliza explains._

 _Octavia starts to tear up and she shakes her head vigorously. She remembers her kids and leaving them, wanted to kill Alexander, killing all those people at the Grill. She is regretful, sad, and disappointed._

 _"I can't be dead! I cant be, I have to much." Octavia cries._

 _"That's what we thought." A voice says from behind._

 _It's Liam._

 _Octavia takes him and Elizabeth in a hug and cries, "I am so sorry that you died. It is all my fault."_

 _They hug her back and Liam responds, "No, it was not your fault. It was Ester's. We never blamed you."_

 _"Wait, I can bring you in my crystal! If witches can still do magic here, I would be able to bring you in here, give me your hands!" Octavia says with a smile._

 _"Wait, before you do we need to tell you something," Liam says seriously, "The witches are angry, they say you are abusing your power and that you need to be careful. They are talking about killing you forever because you are too powerful."_

 _"What do you suggest, I barely use my power."_

 _"No, but you are killing too much, I suggest taking a break, leaving Mystic Falls. Klaus and everyone will bring you down, they already are." Elizabeth says._

 _"You're right, I'll do that whenever I wake up, but let me do this for you. Let me put you in the crystal." Octavia begs._

 _"Okay" They say at the same time._

 _Octavia takes their hands in hers and chants under her breath. They instantly disappear after after the crystal lights up unnaturally._

 _Octavia smiles. Then she wakes up._

* * *

The first thing she notices when she wakes up is that she can still feel emotions. Then she notices that it is dark outside and the next day. She stands up and zooms off to the nearest house she can find. A middle aged woman opens the door and offers to Octavia to come in after she is compelled too. Octavia goes to the computer she sees and turns it on.

"What are you doing?" The lady asks.

"I am looking up a map on the internet." Octavia says.

"What are you looking for?"

"A place to call home until this one can calm down."

Octavia pulls up a map of the United States and prints it out conveniently. She pulls it up and puts it on the counter in the tiny average kitchen. She closes her eyes and sticks out one finger. She randomly places it in a state and after she opens her eyes she sees that it landed in none other than New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but forget all about this. You lost your phone and someone stole your car." Octavia compels.

She rushes out the door and takes the ladies car.

* * *

Octavia drives to the airport and hours later she is on a plane. Using the phone she stole from the old lady she calls Rebekah.

"Hello?"

"Sister."

"Octavia, where are you!?" She screams.

"Don't worry, my humanity is back on, i just needed to tell you not to worry about me anymore and tell Alexander that I love him. My children too if they show up."

Octavia hangs up after saying I love you. Then she calls Klaus.

"Firefly."

"Nickel."

"Where are you?" He asks.

"Brother, I'm home." She says simply, smiling as she walks down burbon street after zooming down from the airport. She hangs up but her words echo in her head.

 _Brother, I'm Home_


End file.
